Dewa, Penyihir, Dan Naruto?
by Pluto111
Summary: Akhir dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Empat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sebagai ninja terakhir, dia berdiam diri menunggu ajal. Namun, tiga orang tidak dikenal menjanjikannya sesuatu. (Up chap 4).
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awal.

 **Dewa, Penyihir, Dan, Naruto?**

 **Summary** :

Akhir dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Empat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sebagai ninja terakhir, dia berdiam diri menunggu ajal. Namun, tiga orang tidak dikenal menjanjikannya sesuatu.

 **Disclaimer:**

Percy Jackson dan Olympian(Rick Riordan).

Harry Potter(J. K. Rowling).

Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto).

Adalah milik pembuatnya masing-masing.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awal**

 ** _(Story Start.)_**

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran kami, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto lebih memilih diam, iris safirnya berputar memandang area tempat terjadinya peperangan paling bersejarah di Elemental Nation.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kalian memberi tawaran _itu_ pada orang asing semacam diriku?"

Satu dari tiga orang berjubah itu terkekeh, kemudian menjawab. "Disamping kekuatanmu yang melampaui batas manusia biasa." Dia melanjutkan. "Di dunia yang akan kau masuki nanti, ada seorang wanita, yang hidupnya hanya diisi menjaga perapian. Wanita ini menginginkan seorang anak, tapi tak bisa sebab Sumpah Perawan Abadi yang dipegang olehnya. Namun, anggap saja kami mempunyai solusi untuk membalas segala kesabaran dan kebaikan hatinya."

"Jadi sekali lagi, apa keputusanmu, Naruto Uzumaki? Apa kau mau menerima tawaran kami?" tanya orang berjubah dua.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Orang jubah ketiga angkat bicara. "Kalau kau menolak, yah sudah. Kami takkan memaksamu. Tapi ketahuilah, era yang kau tahu akan hancur dan digantikan dengan era yang baru. Kau tinggal disini, eksistensimu akan lenyap. Jadi pikirkan kembali keputusanmu."

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Naruto membutuhkan saran partnernya.

 _'Kurama, bagaimana menurutmu?'_

 ** _"Lebih baik terima menurutku. Dari sekian banyaknya shinobi_ baik _disini. Kau yang pantas diberi kesempatan membuka lembaran baru. Lagipula, meski aku benci mengakuinya, semua chakra seluruh ninja perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhmu. Entah kau sadar atau tidak."_**

Naruto terkejut.

 _'Semua... chakra?'_

 ** _"Yep. Jadi, selamat Naruto. Kau sekarang bukan lagi mortal, melainkan Dewa Shinobi. Rikudou-jiji pasti bangga padamu."_**

Si pemuda iris safir sweatdrop, mendengar fakta dirinya bukan lagi mortal.

 _'Tapi aku tidak pernah berkeinginan menjadi seperti ini, Kurama. Aku... Aku tak ingin menjadi Dewa.'_

 **Kurama menggeram _. "Aku berani bertaruh beberapa orang haus kekuatan ingin berada di posisimu. Contoh si Uchiha dan si Danzo itu. Cih, sekali pengkhianat tetap saja pengkhianat."_**

 _'Hah, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Baiklah.'_

Menghela napas, Naruto menegakkan badan dan menatap lagi tiga orang berjubah di depannya.

"Aku... Terima tawaran kalian."

Ketiga orang berjubah itu saling membagi lirikan, sebelum menoleh kembali kepada Naruto.

"Pilihan yang bijak."

 ** _(Scene change.)_**

Terlihat dalam sebuah rumah minimalis di kota New York. Seorang wanita rambut auburn, iris mata hazel, mengenakan gaun warna putih. Sedang menyanyikan lagu "Nina Bobo" sambil menyusui bayi yang masih berusia lima belas bulan.

Wanita itu mengelus rambut pirang sang bayi, tersenyum ketika melihat iris safir si bayi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hestia."

Hestia memutar badannya, senyumannya melebar mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Poseidon."

Poseidon A.K.A. Dewa Laut Olympus. Memiliki penampilan pria berambut hitam dan beriris hijau laut. Mengenakan kemeja bertema tropis yang bercorak kelapa dan burung beo, celana pendek bermuda warna khaki, serta sendal kulit.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" kata Poseidon, memamerkan cengiran. "Aku kesini untuk menjenguk keponakan favoritku."

Hestia menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin menemui Naruto... Atau itu hanya alasan untuk kabur dari tugasmu?"

Poseidon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tertawa gugup. "Dua-duanya mungkin?"

"Amphitrite akan kecewa dengan sikap malasmu itu." kata Hestia, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Poseidon pucat kemudian.

"Tolong jangan menga—ehem, memberitahunya maksudku. Ya, saudari? Tolong?"

"Baiklah," ujar Hestia, membuat saudara tengahnya itu tersenyum seleganya.

Dia menambahkan. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidur di sofa dikemudian hari."

Poseidon sweatdrop. Mengangguk pasrah.

Naruto kecil berseri, menampilkan rahangnya yang belum terisi gigi. Dia melebarkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menggapai sang Raja Atlantis.

Hestia yang sadar, hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan 'anak'nya pada Poseidon, yang dengan gembira menerimanya.

Selagi Naruto 'kecil' memainkan tiap-tiap jari Poseidon. Sang Bapak Para Kuda membuka mulutnya.

"Zeus tahu."

Bagai disambar petir, Hestia melebarkan matanya. "A-Apa? B-Bagaimana bisa?"

Poseidon memasang ekspresi kesal. "Hypnos. Dewa Tidur. Dan Morpheus. Dewa Mimpi. Memberitahu saudara paranoidku ketika Naruto berada dalam daerah kekuasaan mereka. Pada awalnya dua dewa minor itu tidak terlalu peduli, tapi dikarenakan aura dewa yang menguar dari jiwa Naruto. Mereka tanpa pikir panjang memberitahukan info tersebut kepada Zeus."

Hestia tampak panik. Dan Poseidon sadar akan hal itu.

 ** _"Menarik. Tubuhmu kembali menyusut."_**

 _'Jangan ingatkan aku!'_

Naruto Uzumaki. Anak Hokage ke-Empat dan reinkarnasi dari putera termuda Rikudou Sennin. Telah dilahirkan kembali melalui rahim sang Olympian terakhir.

 **Kurama memutar bola matanya. _"Aku mencoba bercanda, Naruto."_**

 _'Tapi jangan menyangkut diriku juga!'_

 ** _"Terserah."_**

Poseidon kaget mendengar tangisan keponakannya, kemudian memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Tenang, Naruto, yah. Tenang. Paman ada disini untuk menjagamu."

 _'Mulutku belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata rupanya.'_

 ** _"Melihat kondisimu yang sekarang, tidak terlalu aneh."_**

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keselamatan Naruto, Hestia," kata Poseidon, menyadari kekhawatiran Dewi Perapian, "Hades dan aku sepakat untuk mengirim Naruto ke Dunia Lintas. Satu-satunya tempat dimana Zeus tidak mempunyai kekuasaan."

"Tapi dia masih kecil!" seru Hestia.

"Hecate akan menemani Naruto," tambah Poseidon, "jadi kau tidak perlu risau dengan keadaannya."

Hestia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan putera kandungnya.

Tiba-tiba kabut terbentuk di dekat Poseidon, setelah menghilang, terlihat seorang wanita rambut hitam bergelombang, iris mata onyx, mengenakan gaun warna merah.

"Nona Hestia," kata wanita itu, raut wajahnya kelihatan panik, "Raja Olympus berniat datang kemari. Nona Hera saat ini tengah menahannya. Dimana Tuan Naruto sekarang?"

Poseidon menyerahkan Naruto, yang ditutupi selimut bergambar matahari, pada wanita tersebut.

"Hecate," kata Poseidon, membiarkan raut tegas tertempel di muka, "tolong jaga dan rawatlah Naruto. Turunkan seluruh pengetahuan yang kau tahu padanya. Ajari dia. Bimbing dia. Pastikan sebelum umurnya yang delapan belas dia sudah menguasai kemampuan dewanya."

"Aku, Hecate. Sang Dewi Sihir." ujar Hecate. "Bersumpah di atas Sungai Styx aku akan menjalankan permintaan sang Dewa Laut."

Petir menyambar di luar rumah, pertanda sumpah itu telah disegel dan tak bisa ditarik.

Poseidon tersenyum lembut, menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala Naruto. Kemudian, sebuah hologram hijau berbentuk trisula, bersinar dan berputar, lalu memudar seketika.

"Poseidon," ujar Hestia, terharu, "terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," sahut sang Pengguncang Bumi, "kuberi Naruto berkat untuk bernafas di air, berbicara dengan hewan laut dan makhluk ciptaanku, terakhir, penyembuhan melalui air."

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau kau sampaikan, Nona Hestia?" tanya Hecate.

Hestia mengangguk. Mengamati wajah anaknya sebelum berkata.

"Nak, ketika aku mengandungmu. Itu merupakan pengalaman paling terindah dalam kehidupan abadiku. Meski Tiga Moirai memperingatkanku tentang eksistensimu, saat itu yang kupikirkan hanyalah menggendongmu dan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur."

Sang Dewi Perapian mengelus pipi bayi Naruto. "Aku akan merindukan dengkuranmu. Tangisanmu. Mengganti pakaianmu. Memandikanmu. Menyanyikanmu lagu. Dan bermain bersamamu."

"Tolong maafkan ibu, yang takkan mungkin membesarkanmu. Melihatmu tumbuh, menjadi dewa berkepribadian mulia.

"Aku tak peduli kau akan membenciku. Aku tak ambil pusing jika kau marah padaku. Kau berhak melampiaskan emosimu kepadaku. Tapi ketahuilah, Nak, ibu akan selalu mencintaimu."

Hestia mengecup kening bayi Naruto, tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari iris hazelnya.

"Aku menyayangimu... Pusaran kecilku."

Sekujur badan Hecate diselimuti kabut, yang kemudian lenyap tanpa meninggalkan sisa.

Tepat setelah itu, kilatan listrik menabrak permukaan lantai, menunjukkan seorang pria mengenakan setelan jas biru putih, rambut putih, iris abu-abu badai. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat silinder logam dengan kedua ujungnya sama tajam, mendengung dengan energi.

"DIMANA DIA?!" raung pria itu.

Poseidon menyipitkan bola matanya, sebuah trisula logam muncul di lengannya. "Datang kerumah saudari tertua kita tanpa mengetuk pintu. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, eh, _Zeus_?"

"Poseidon," ujar Zeus, memelototi saudara tengahnya, "kau... Begitu. Jadi KAU bersengkongkol dengan HESTIA untuk menjatuhkanku dari tahtaku."

"TARIK KATA-KATAMU DEWA TEATER!" teriak Poseidon dengan amarah, senjata kebanggaannya menyala warna biru, "KAU DAN PENYAKIT PARANOIDMU ITU HANYA MEMBAWA MASALAH PADA SEMUA ORANG!"

"KAU BERANI MENANTANGKU, POSEIDON?!" bentak sang Dewa Langit, Petir Asalinya menghasilkan kilatan kecil.

"Ya!" Poseidon mendesis. "Dan kau harusnya tahu, Dik, bukan aku seorang yang akan melindungi Hestia dari amarah tak jelasmu itu."

"Setuju."

Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hestia yang menangis tersedu-sedu, menoleh dan melihat pria berambut hitam legam, iris obsidian, mengenakan jubah sutra hitam.

Disamping si pria, nampak wanita berambut hitam setengah punggung, iris hijau daun, mengenakan gaun didominasi warna hijau.

"Hades. Demeter." gumam Zeus.

Dengan pandangan fokus pada adik termudanya, Hades berujar. "Demeter. Bawa Hestia pergi dari sini."

"Jangan memberitahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, Penculik!"

Mengabaikan raut kesal sang Dewa Dunia Bawah, Demeter menghampiri Hestia. Dia memegang pundaknya kemudian keduanya menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"2 lawan 1," kata Hades tenang, bola matanya memicing, "apa kau masih berani mengacungkan petir asalimu kearah dua kakakmu ini, Dik?"

Zeus bergemuruh. Iris abu-abunya memandang tajam Poseidon dan Hades. Sang Tiga Besar terdiam, menunggu masing-masing pihak melancarkan serangan masing-masing.

Zeus menghilangkan petir asalinya, melempar lototan terakhir lalu berucap. "Tidak peduli secerdas apapun kalian, bocah itu akan aku temukan lalu kulempar dia ke Tartarus."

Kilatan listrik menyambar Zeus, membawanya pergi dari rumah itu.

Poseidon dan Hades mengendurkan penjagaannya. Sang Dewa Kekayaan mendekati sang Pembawa Badai.

"Aku asumsikan Hecate telah kabur membawa Naruto?" tanyanya.

Poseidon mengangguk. "Ya. Dia aman sekarang." Seringai tercipta di wajahnya. "Sebelum kabur, aku telah menghadiahinya berkat dari laut. Kau?"

Hades memasang ekspresi datar, tapi yang terlihat dia sedang menahan seringainya. "Kau lupa, kalau Hecate itu berada dalam daerah domainku."

Seringai Poseidon luntur, dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Berkata dengan nada kekanakan. "Bah, paling yang kau titipkan hanya berkat mengendalikan orang mati. Apa gunanya itu?"

"Kau salah besar, Dik," balas Hades, membiarkan senyum sombong terbentuk di mukanya, "aku memberikan keponakan kita dua buah senjata yang terbuat dari besi Stygian. Serta satu 'benda' yang dapat menutupinya dari 'kematian'."

"..." Poseidon menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "tantangan ini belum berakhir" atau "keponakanku pasti memilihku sebagai paman favoritnya".

"Hanya karena 'Naruto' memiliki arti 'pusaran' bukan berarti dia berada dalam jangkauanmu." ujar Hades, terlihat angkuh.

Poseidon berkedip. "Sejak kapan kau tahu budaya Jepang?"

Hades mendengus, menjawab dengan nada jijik.

"...Apollo."

"Ah, semuanya jelas kalau begitu."

 ** _(Scene change.)_**

Kabut terkumpul di depan sebuah pintu rumah di negara Inggris, dan Hecate keluar dari kabut tersebut. Dia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, sebelum menurunkan bayi Naruto ke suatu kasur yang dindingnya di cat warna-warni.

"Tuan Naruto, tunggulah disini. Aku akan siapkan makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Hecate beranjak pergi, meninggalkan bayi Naruto yang menguap.

 **BZZT!**

 _'Suara apa itu, Dattebayo?'_

 ** _"Chakra dan sihir tidak dapat menyatu sepertinya." kata Kurama, mengamati jari lengannya yang hitam bagai dibakar api. "Aku coba sentuh segel dan jariku terkena setrum."_**

 _'Sihir? Apa itu sihir?'_

 ** _"Jangan bilang kau tidak memperhatikan percakapan Hestia selama ini."_**

 _'Berada di pelukannya.. Cukup membuatku cepat tertidur.'_

 ** _"...Apa aku baru saja mendengar gaya bicaramu mirip seperti si gadis Hyuuga itu?"_**

 _'Aku anggap kau tidak baru saja mengatakan hal itu.'_

 ** _"Singkatnya, sihir dan chakra itu sama. Hanya intinya yang beda."_**

 _'Tunggu, apa itu berarti semua teknik ninjaku tidak dapat kugunakan lagi?'_

 ** _"Belum tentu, Naruto," tukas Kurama, "fakta aku masih berada dalam tubuhmu beserta chakraku membuktikan kau masih bisa menggunakan chakra. Ini hanya analisisku, namun, sepertinya ada suatu macam penghalang yang menutup koneksi chakraku dengan dirimu. Karena penghalang itu, sihir dengan leluasa merambati bagian terdalam tubuhmu."_**

 _'Syukurlah. Jadi, kau dapat menghancurkan penghalang itu kan?'_

 ** _"Tidak semudah itu," kata si Bijuu terakhir, "karena sihir dan chakra hampir sama. Aku takut jika dipaksakan maka sihirmu akan pudar untuk selamanya."_**

 _'Bukankah itu bagus. Maksudku, chakraku akan kembali jika energi sihirku tiada bukan?'_

 ** _"Bagaimana jika begini. Saat seorang ninja kehabisan chakra, maka apa yang terjadi padanya?"_**

 _'Dia... Kehilangan nyawanya. Benar?'_

 ** _"Lalu kau ganti chakra dengan sihir, dan dalam kasusmu sihirmu yang lenyap."_**

 _'Aku mati?!'_

 ** _"Itu yang kumaksud."_**

Hecate kembali dengan mangkuk berisi bubur khusus bayi. Dia mendekati bayi Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya.

 ** _"Aku tidak tahu harus iri atau kasihan dengan keadaanmu."_**

 _'Lucu, Kurama. Lucu.'_

 ** _(Scene change - Enam Tahun Kemudian.)_**

"ANEH!"

Harry Potter terbangun dari tidurnya, mendengar suara berat Vernon memanggil namanya. Mengucek pelan matanya, dia kemudian mengambil kacamatanya sebelum bangkit dari lemari tidurnya.

Dia berlari menuju ruang tengah, melihat pamannya melempar lototan tajam kepadanya.

"Ya, paman?"

"Mana sarapanku?"

Harry terbelalak. "M-Maaf aku baru bangun paman. Akan segera aku sia—"

"MAAF KATAMU?!" teriak Vernon. Dia mengambil sebuah sabuk dan menyabetkannya pada Harry. Ia terus-menerus melakukan aksi itu.

Setelah puas, Vernon mendorong Harry, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cepat buatkan aku sarapan. Lain kali jangan lupa lagi. MENGERTI ANEH?!"

"B-Baik, paman."

"Bagus."

Dudley tertawa dari balik tangga. Dia memandang Harry sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padanya.

Harry meringis menahan sakit, perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Ketika Vernon bekerja, Dudley main ke rumah temannya, dan Petunia gosip di teras tetangga. Harry melangkah keluar dengan niat menghirup udara segar, kemudian, iris hijaunya tak sengaja menangkap seorang remaja rambut pirang, usianya kira-kira sembilan, warna mata mengikuti langit, serta tiga garis macam kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sepi juga daerah ini," kata si remaja pirang, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "ngomong-ngomong. Letak super-market dimana lagi?"

Didorong dengan keberanian dan rasa iba, Harry mulai menghampiri remaja asing itu.

"Hai." sapanya canggung.

Remaja tersebut menatap Harry, dan Harry merasa bobot tak kasat mata mendarat di pundaknya.

Rasa kaget menyelimuti Harry, melihat si remaja asing mengembangkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hai!" ujarnya riang. "Apa kau penghuni lokasi ini?"

"Yah, begitulah," kata Harry, sedikit gugup.

"Aku berpikir kita belum berkenalan, benar?" si remaja pirang mengulurkan lengannya ke depan. Cengirannya masih setia di tempat. "Naruto Uzumaki. Baru pindah kemari tiga hari yang lalu."

Harry tersenyum, dengan senang hati membalas uluran lengan Naruto.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

 ** _(Scene change.)_**

"Aku tak percaya ramen juga tidak ada disini."

Naruto dan Harry, baru saja keluar dari satu-satunya super-market yang ada di Privet Drive. Naruto memiliki ekspresi kesal, sementara Harry ekspresi bingung.

"Menyesal aku tidak menyiapkan persediaan sebelum pindah."

"Umm, Naruto," panggil Harry.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Ramen itu apa?"

Naruto menghentikan ocehannya, kepalanya bergeser menghadap Harry, bola matanya membulat.

Harry mengamati tangan Naruto melayang ke arahnya, dia berpikir dirinya akan dipukul. Jadi, matanya dia tutup rapat-rapat. Bersiap menerima perih.

" _Kau_ tidak _tahu_ apa itu _ramen_?"

Dan Harry merasakan tangan Naruto berada di bahunya. Dia mulai membuka mata dan menghembuskan napas, lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Y-Ya."

Yang Harry tahu selanjutnya, adalah Naruto bersujud di atas jalan sambil mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Oh, Dewa Ramen, tolong maafkan umatmu yang telah melupakanmu" atau "Tunjukkan rahmatmu Dewa Ramen, pada pemujamu yang paling taat ini".

Harry tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perutnya terasa sakit. Bukan sakit kena hajar, namun sakit karena menahan tawa.

Di Dursley, dia selalu menahan emosinya. Baik marah, sedih, gembira maupun senang. Ketahuan Vernon, badannya nyeri. Ketahuan Dudley, wajahnya dijadikan samsak tinju oleh sepupunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melepaskan tawanya. Harry tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang ia inginkan saat ini, hanyalah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

Naruto terdiam, dia mendirikan tubuh sambil menatap Harry. Menunggu si anak kacamata berhenti menertawakannya.

Harry merasa malu, menyadari kalau dirinya tidaklah sendirian.

"M-Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau tertawa, untuk apa minta maaf?"

Harry berkedip. "H-Huh?"

Naruto berseri, tidak ada raut marah atau benci di mukanya. Hanya murni kesenangan. "Kau tahu, menahan perasaan itu tidaklah baik. Dan juga, kau sekarang jauh lebih santai dibandingkan tadi. Lehermu tidak terasa sakit lagi kan?"

 _'Eh?'_

Penjagaan Harry longgar mendengarkan hal itu. Saat dirinya terbawa emosi, lehernya memang selalu tegang tanpa dipinta.

"Aku sadar akan keadaanmu," ujar Naruto, "saat kita berjalan bersama. Kau seakan-akan menjaga jarak denganku. Seolah kau takut padaku. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berperilaku seperti itu?"

Keheningan melanda suasana, angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut beda warna mereka.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa Naruto itu orang yang dapat dipercaya menjaga rahasia. Mereka baru saja bertemu selama beberapa jam. Dan karena masa lalunya jauh dari kata bahagia, dia memiliki persoalan mengenai kepercayaan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Baik, lebih baik kita segera membeli pendingin kerongkongan."

"Apa?"

"Pendingin kerongkongan." ulang Naruto. "Oh, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu. Es lemon maksudku. Mungkin es krim dapat termasuk dalam kategori tersebut."

"K-Kupikir kau—"

"Harry," Naruto memotong perkataannya, "aku tidak masalah jika kau tak ingin membicarakan yang tadi. Kalau itu mengandung sesuatu yang sensitif, yah, aku takkan memaksamu untuk mengungkapkannya. Lagipula, tiap orang punya rahasianya masing-masing, bukan?"

Harry melongo. Tak habis pikir dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang sepengertian Naruto.

"Lalat awas masuk."

Harry reflek menutup mulutnya.

Naruto nyengir. "Pemberhentian berikutnya; dua buah es lemon di hari yang tengah panas."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang," kata Harry.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang mengajak, tentu saja aku yang traktir."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu—"

"Taksi!"

 ** _(Scene change.)_**

"Tadi enak, kan?"

"Kau benar."

"Dan kau tambah karena sangat haus."

"M-Maaf Naruto. Lain kali uangmu—"

"Santai saja, Harry. Kantungku lumayan tebal jadi kau tidak perlu membayar balik."

Setelah menghabiskan lima gelas plastik es lemon, mereka menaiki taksi dan berhenti di Jalan Magnolia.

Harry mengajak Naruto pergi ke salah satu tempat kesukaannya; yaitu taman bermain.

Mereka duduk di ayunan, main dan bersenang-senang bersama.

"Doronganku jauh lebih tinggi, Harry," kata Naruto, menyeringai, "coba kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa."

"Lihat baik-baik," ujar Harry, yang tidak mau kalah dari si remaja pirang.

Dia memberi ayunan dorongan selama mungkin, kemudian, ayunannya meluncur. Meluncur lebih tinggi.

"WUHU!"

 ** _"Kau kalah dari anak kecil."_**

"Lihat aku Naruto! Sekarang siapa yang dorongannya jauh lebih tinggi?"

 _'Ini hanya permainan, Kurama. Jangan dibawa serius.'_

Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Oke Harry. Kau menang."

 ** _"Mau taruh dimana mukaku ketika Ekor-Satu tahu soal ini?"_**

Harry berseri. Merasa puas dengan pujian yang Naruto berikan.

 _'Err, Kurama. Kau tahu kan kalau—'_

 ** _"Itu masalahnya. Pasti dia sedang menertawaiku habis-habisan di Heaven."_**

 _'...Oh.'_

"Hey, aneh!"

Perasaan senang Harry memudar saat suara Dudley terdengar di belakangnya.

"Ngapain kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di dapur masak untuk makan malam?" kata Dudley. Dia menyeringai. "Oh, kau mulai lalai yah dari tugasmu. Biar kuberitahu daddy baru tahu rasa kau."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Melihat dari gerak-gerik karakter 'Dudley' ini cukup membuatnya tahu kalau dia itu bukanlah orang baik-baik.

 _'Memasak? Dapur? Makan malam?'_

 ** _"Kedengarannya seperti pembantu bocah ini."_**

Dudley tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Naruto, berujar. "Oh, kau orang pindahan itu yah. Untuk apa kau dekat-dekat dengan si aneh ini? Ayolah, tidak ada gunanya berteman dengannya. Kau hanya akan tertular keanehannya kau tahu, demi kesehatanmu, menjauhlah darinya."

Harry menundukkan wajahnya, menyadari dirinya sebentar lagi akan kehilangan temannya. Lagi.

Setiap kali dia memiliki teman, pasti sepupunya akan menceritakan rumor mengenai keanehannya pada temannya itu. Dan diakhir, temannya itu akan jijik padanya dan mengolok-oloknya dari jauh.

Harry mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Dia melebarkan matanya kemudian.

"Aku berterima kasih atas nasehatnya," kata Naruto, _tenang_ , "tapi maaf. Mau Harry aneh ataupun gila. Dia tetap sahabatku. Aku tidak akan menjauhinya hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu."

Harry merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan si remaja pirang, dia tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang masih mau menerimanya sebagai teman.

Dudley menyipitkan matanya, tangan dia retakkan perlahan. "Kalau begitu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Daddy bilang padaku untuk memukul orang yang telah tertular si aneh. Jangan khawatir, setelah ini selesai, kaukan berterima kasih padaku."

 _'Berterima kasih bokongku!'_

"Tidak!"

Harry berdiri di antara Dudley dan Naruto, iris hijaunya berkilat dalam keberanian. "Jangan sentuh temanku, Dudley. Atau kau—"

"Atau apa aneh?" Dudley tertawa. "Dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, mungkin tenagamu hanya cukup untuk menampar lalat-lalat kecil yang ada di gudang."

Naruto berkedip melihat aksi yang Harry tunjukkan, membiarkan cengiran terbentuk di wajahnya. Dia lompat dari ayunan, menaruh lengannya di bahu si anak kacamata.

Saat Harry menoleh, Naruto berkata. "Aku kagum Harry. Kau mampu bersikap seperti singa dihadapan seekor 'babi' yang tak tahu arti kata idiot."

Harry memerah sementara Dudley menggeram.

 _'Chouji sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik daripada "babi" di depanku ini.'_

 ** _"Aku bosan berdiam diri tanpa ada tontonan. Harap si "babi" ini ototnya besar dibanding nyalinya."_**

 _'Kita lihat, Kurama. Kita lihat.'_

Dudley meraung sambil berlari ke arah Naruto, tangannya dia arahkan ke mukanya.

Naruto menarik Harry ke belakang, dia menangkap tangan Dudley kemudian ia pelintir sekerasnya.

 **Crack!**

"ARGGGH!"

"Dengar, bung," ujar Naruto datar, "melayangkan pukulan sama saja meminta perang padaku. Berani melakukan hal yang sama, kakimu berikutnya. Mengerti?"

"M-Mengerti."

Naruto menambahkan tenaganya. "Aku tidak dengar."

"MENGERTI!"

"Bagus."

Naruto melepas cengkramannya. Dudley menatapnya dengan takut, sebelum berputar dan berlari sambil menangis.

Harry mematung. Memandang takjub pada teman pirangnya itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, berseri. "Ingat pesanku, Harry. Jangan pernah takut... Memperjuangkan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Harry berkedip, mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Um."

 ** _(Scene change - Delapan Tahun Kemudian.)_**

Hogwarts. Merupakan sekolah sihir ternama yang dikepalai Albus Dumbledore. Penyihir, yang konon, ditakuti oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu sendiri.

Di Aula Besar, para siswa dari keempat Asrama saling berbisik gembira satu sama lain. Sudah satu minggu sejak kepala sekolah mereka mengumumkan bahwa Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard. Yaitu turnamen yang diadakan untuk mempererat antara sekolah sihir.

Mengingat turnamen ini merupakan salah satu ajang paling bergengsi di Dunia Sihir. Penyihir dari seluruh dunia akan datang untuk menonton tiga juara bersaing dalam tiga tugas berbeda yang ditetapkan sepanjang tahun.

Aula Besar dihias untuk menghormati mereka yang akan segera menjadi tamu, dengan puncak setiap Asrama dipajang spanduk-spanduk yang tergantung di langit. Dan, meja-mejanya dibuat banyak sehingga dua sekolah lain dapat duduk ketika sampai.

Turnamen sebenarnya tidak akan dimulai sampai bulan depan. Saat ketiga juara terpilih, semua siswa yang datang dari sekolah mereka akan tinggal di tahun ajaran dan mengikuti pelajaran bersama para murid dari Hogwarts.

Di meja Gryffindor, Hermione menceritakan sesuatu pada Ron, tentang turnamen dua puluh tahun lalu yang katanya ada juara yang terbunuh ketika menjalankan tugas. Sementara Harry, dia sedang mengamati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan iris mata biru laut, yang tempat duduknya berada di meja Slytherin. Secara kebetulan, gadis itu melirik ke arahnya.

Gadis itu mengulas senyum tipis, sebelum kembali menghadap teman semejanya, melewatkan rona tipis di pipi Harry.

"Harry!"

Harry terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya, Hermione?"

Hermione menaikkan alisnya. "Aku lihat, matamu dari tadi hanya terfokus pada meja Slytherin. Peduli untuk membagi?"

Ron mendengus. "Palingan Harry sedang menyusun rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Malfoy di kelas Ramuan dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku menanyai Harry, Ron, kenapa kau yang menjawab?" ujar Hermione, sedikit kesal.

"Hey, tapi itu memang benar, bukan?" kata Ron, menatap Harry dengan harapan temannya itu mau membantunya.

"Ya."

"Tuh dengar."

Hermione merengut. Tapi tak menjawab apa-apa.

Harry mendongkak melihat burung hantunya, Hedwig, datang membawa sebuah surat di pergelangan kakinya.

"Prak!"

"Hedwig," ujar Harry, mengambil surat tersebut sebelum memberikannya tiga buah bacon.

"Surat dari siapa itu, Harry?" tanya Ron.

Harry tidak menjawab, dia hanya menarik tali yang mengikat surat kemudian membacanya.

 _Yo, Harry._

 _Kau kembali ke sekolahmu dan kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku? Hatiku sakit kau tahu._

Harry tersenyum.

Ngomong-ngomong, Dudley selalu ingin menghajarku tiap kali ada kesempatan. Dia bahkan mengajak teman-teman besarnya untuk mengeroyokku. Lalu, kau tahu hasilnya, benar? Aku takut rumah sakit marah padaku karena menambah pekerjaan mereka.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Dudley selalu ingin menghajarku tiap kali dia punya kesempatan. Gilanya lagi, sepupumu itu bahkan mengajak teman-teman besarnya untuk mengeroyokku. Lalu, kau tahu hasilnya, benar? Aku takut rumah sakit marah padaku karena menambah pekerjaan mereka._

Tawa lepas dari mulut Harry, membuat rekan Gryffindornya menaruh perhatian terhadapnya.

 _Oh, bibi Alice menitipkan salam kau tahu. Dan juga, dia bilang kau harus menjaga asupan makanmu. Empat sehat lima sempurna atau apalah itu. Hah, padahal ramen saja cukup sehat menurutku._

Diam-diam, Hermione dan Ron ikut membaca surat tersebut.

 _Sialnya, bibi Alice tahu letak persembunyian ramenku. Disita lagi._

Harry merasakan simpati saat ini.

 _Selagi menulis surat ini, aku sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk sekolah baruku. Belajar privateku untungnya sudah selesai._

 _Oh ya, jangan terkejut sekolah apa yang kumasuki nanti._

 _Naruto._

"Naruto?" ulang Hermione, "siapa dia, Harry? Temanmu?"

Setelah digulung, Harry memasukkan surat itu ke jubahnya. Dia mengangguk. "Naruto merupakan teman pertamaku di dunia muggle, bisa dibilang, dia adalah sosok saudara yang selalu kuinginkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kita soal itu, Harry?" tanya Ron, nadanya terdengar marah. "Aku pikir kita ini teman."

Hermione menggeram. "Oh, tutup mulutmu, Ron! Setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasianya masing-masing. Lagipula, itu terserah Harry kalau dia mau atau tidak mau memberitahu kita soal kehidupan pribadinya."

"Tapi aku teman pertamanya sejak empat tahun di Hogwarts," rengek Ron, "seharusnya tidak aneh kalau aku berhak tahu."

"Naruto saja tidak pemaksa sepertimu, Ron," gumam Harry pelan.

Seluruh Asrama terdiam saat Filch berlari masuk melalui pintu ganda menuju Aula Besar, berwajah merah dan terengah-engah. Beberapa murid menahan tawa saat melihat celana Filch terjatuh ke lantai, memaksanya untuk menarik paksa celananya sebanyak... Tiga kali.

Ketika sampai di meja staff, dimana Dumbledore duduk bersama guru-guru lainnya. Filch berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke penyihir tua dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Ketika kepala sekolah mengangguk, Filch berlari kembali ke pintu, berdiri menunggu dengan tangan di pegangan pintu.

Dengan anggukan dari Dumbledore, pria yang membungkuk itu membuka pintu. Setelah dia melakukan itu, sekelompok tiga puluh gadis terindah masuk ke Aula Besar dengan teratur, senyum menyilaukan terpoles di wajah mereka. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam biru dengan rok berhenti di atas lutut, serta topi kecil dengan warnanya senada.

Mereka sepertinya beraneka ragam usia, dengan yang termuda di depan dan sulung di belakang. Pemimpin kelompok itu, mungkin wanita terbesar yang pernah ada, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Rubeus Hagrid.

Wanita tersebut bernama Madame Maxime. Kepala akademi sihir Beauxbatons.

Mereka berhenti di tengah Aula, sebelum melepaskan desahan bernada yang menciptakan kupu-kupu asap terbang dari pakaian mereka. Kupu-kupu itu melayang di sekitar Aula selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

Keempat siswa-siswi Asrama bertepuk tangan setelah melihat demonstrasi singkat itu. Sementara gadis-gadis Beauxbatons mengabaikan tepuk tangan itu, mereka terus berjalan sampai berhenti di depan meja guru Hogwarts. Dumbledore menyapa Madam Maxime, dan berbicara sebentar. Selesai, gadis-gadis Beauxbatons bergerak lalu berdiri di satu sisi meja Asrama.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka lagi, kali ini sekelompok tiga puluh anak laki-laki berjalan masuk. Seperti gadis-gadis Beauxbatons, mereka semua mengenakan seragam yang serasi, kemeja lengan panjang merah yang dipadukan celana panjang. Tapi ada satu anak laki-laki yang lebih mencolok dari yang lainnya, yang memakai tambahan atribut berupa mantel bulu. Pemimpinnya, seorang pria jangkung dengan topi dan mantel bulu aneh yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya dari pandangan.

Berbeda dengan perempuan Beauxbatons, yang menunggu ke tengah untuk penerimaan resminya, anak laki-laki Durmstrang memulainya saat mereka memasuki ruangan.

Anak laki-laki di ujung setiap baris menggedor tanah menggunakan tongkat logam ketika melangkah, menyebabkan percikan api muncul di tiap hantaman, dan bersamaan mereka bersiul. Saat mereka sampai di depan profesor mereka, mereka melepas 'Hmph!' dan dari belakang berjalan salah satu siswa dengan pipa logam berbagai jenis. Berbalik menghadap murid Hogwarts, dia meniup pipa tersebut dan sebuah bola api meluncur dari ujungnya, yang berubah menjadi naga, menderu ke arah mereka sebelum menghilang.

Sama seperti pemimpin sebelumnya, Dumbledore menyapa pria yang memimpin kelompok itu, yang bernama Igor Karkaroff.

Ketika siswa Durmstrang berdiri di sisi meja Asrama lain, para murid Hogwarts mengira semuanya telah selesai, tapi kenyataannya salah.

Pintu dibuka lagi, dan kali ini bukan satu kelompok yang masuk, melainkan dua orang remaja lelaki bertudung hitam.

Semua murid tiga sekolah kebingungan dengan kehadiran keduanya, bahkan pemimpin Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang pun tidak jauh beda dari mereka.

Namun, hanya Dumbledore yang menyambut dua orang berjubah dengan senyuman, kedua matanya mengkilap lebih lama dari biasanya, seakan dirinya sudah menduga kehadiran mereka.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," kata Dumbledore, mengejutkan yang lainnya, "aku berterima kasih karena kau berdua mau datang kembali ke sekolah."

"Dumbledore, apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Madame Maxime, sedikit bingung dan marah.

"Dumbledore, jangan bilang kau..." perkataan Karkaroff terhenti saat Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti di kantorku, Madame, Karkaroff," katanya, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada dua orang berjubah di depannya.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian tahu tradisi mengunjungi sekolah sihir lain harus melakukan sesuatu setelah memasuki pintu utama?"

Salah satu orang jubah berujar. "Maaf kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Kita melupakan hal itu."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Silahkan laksanakan."

Orang jubah kesatu menyenggol orang jubah kedua. "Kau saja yang lakukan, Fox."

Orang jubah kedua, A.K.A Fox, membalas. "Beneran nih, Wolf?"

Harry mengerutkan kening, meskipun posisinya agak jauh, tapi suara Fox masih dapat didengar olehnya. Dan dia merasa, suaranya itu terdengar familiar di kupingnya.

"Sana buruan."

"Oke, kau yang pembukaan."

"Hm."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Crow mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah, tinggi sebelas inci dan berwarna coklat gelap. Dia mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada Fox, berkata.

 _"Stupefy."_

Sinar putih melesat bagai jet menuju dada Fox, mengirimnya terbang ke ujung Aula Besar, kemudian berhenti saat dia menabrak dinding. Ketika Fox mendarat ke bawah, dinding tersebut retak hingga membentuk simbol jaring laba-laba.

Wolf mendapati dirinya dikelilingi lautan pasang mata, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Tongkat pribadinya ia taruh kembali ke tempat semula.

"Jangan salahkan aku," ucapnya tenang, "profesor bilang "melakukan sesuatu"nya wajib dekat pintu utama. Jadi aku gunakan Stupefy agar Fox dapat sampai lebih cepat. Toh, aku ragu dia terkena luka serius."

Aula Besar benar-benar sunyi setelah mendengar pernyataan, yang mungkin, _logis tersebut_. Para murid tiga sekolah terkejut dengan tindakan brutal Wolf ini. Mereka memandang agak takut orang jubah satu itu.

Profesor McGonagall, yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengatasi keterkejutannya, melempar tatapan marah pada Wolf, sebelum berdiri dari meja dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Fox.

Belum setengah jalan, dia bersama dengan guru dan murid tiga sekolah terkejut mendengar Fox tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bola mata Harry membulat, tawa yang didengar olehnya, persis dengan tawa teman semasa kecilnya.

 _'Tidak. Naruto itu Muggle. Dia juga tidak seperti Hermione yang memiliki minat terhadap sihir. Tapi, kenapa suaranya bisa sama persis dengan dia?'_

Setelah reda, Fox menatap langit-langit untuk sebentar. Membersihkan debu yang menempel di jubahnya, badannya dia tegakkan kemudian.

Fox melempar cengiran pada Wolf. "Kau benar-benar niat sekali, eh, Wolf?"

Wolf mendengus. "Kau hanya butuh air untuk lukamu."

"Hey, jangan suka umbar-umbar rahasiaku."

Dengan jentikkan jari, tongkat dua belas inci berwarna hitam keluar dari lengan jubahnya dan mendarat di tangannya. Sebelum ada yang berkomentar, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya cepat dan ujung tongkatnya menyala dengan cahaya merah. Dalam sekejap, awan besar nan merah tercipta di atas kepalanya, dengan satu aliran seperti tali yang masih menghubungkannya dengan tongkat sihir. Fox menyentakkan tongkat dan asap mulai mereplika bentuk seekor binatang.

Rubah. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya kepala rubah. Dengan sepasang telinga mirip kelinci, dua buah bola api sebagai pengganti mata. Itu tampaknya mengamati ruangan sejenak, sebelum tanpa peringatan melesat ke arah atap dan mulai mengelilingi Aula Besar, jejak uap mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah mengelilingi ruangan dua kali, kepala rubah tanpa tubuh itu berbelok tajam dan menembus tanah, lalu terbang lagi ke langit-langit.

Si rubah mengganti haluan, itu mengincar pemantranya. Si rubah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, udara tiba-tiba bergetar dengan raungan yang tajam, lalu menutup mulutnya dan me"makan" Fox, hanya untuk meledak menghasilkan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang.

Karena dorongan angin, tudung yang menutupi wajahnya terjungkal ke arah belakang.

Fox, yang diperkirakan pria dewasa, ternyata merupakan seorang remaja usia tujuh belas tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan, iris mata biru safir, tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kiri.

Harry langsung berdiri tegak.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto meliriknya dengan cengiran, mengabaikan reaksi terkejut keempat Asrama Hogwarts. Dia menegakkan badannya ke arah para pemimpin sekolah, membungkuk sebelum tegak kembali.

"Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Murid tidak resmi Hogwarts. Asal Asrama Gryffindor."

Wolf melepas tudungnya juga, menampilkan muka seperti meniru muka Naruto. Yang membedakan, hanya warna rambutnya hitam dan iris matanya onyx.

Dia membuka mulut.

"Menma, Menma Namikaze. Murid tidak resmi Hogwarts. Asal Asrama Ravenclaw."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati para murid yang akan menjadi teman-teman barunya kelak. Iris safirnya berhenti bergerak, ketika dirinya melihat seorang gadis rambut perak, irisnya biru sama sepertinya, menatap balik dengan tatapan kagum.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar, sebelum berjalan mendekati Menma.

Sementara si gadis, melebarkan matanya, menyadari kalau remaja yang baru saja membuat kehebohan di Aula Besar, tahan dengan _daya tarik_ nya.

 _'Lelaki itu... Tidak terpengaruh dengan daya tarik Veela?'_

 **T-B-C**

 **A/N: Umm, sebelumnya, saya minta maaf pada para reader karena saya hiatus tanpa adanya pengumuman terlebih dahulu.**

 **Jujur, orang yang sebelumnya punya fic ini merupakan teman dekat saya. Dia tertarik membuat fic dan menunjukkannya pada saya sebelum di upload ke FF.** **Setelah mendapatkan review, dia memberitahukannya pada saya.** **Teman saya itu benar-benar kelihatan gembira, dan saya, hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.**

 **Namun tak disangka-sangka, tadi pagi teman saya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.**

 **Saya terpukul, tentu saja. Lalu, saya memutuskan kembali ke dunia FF. Dan fic teman saya ini, saya adopsi dan dilanjutkan oleh saya.**

 **Setelah upload fic ini, saya memutuskan langsung menulis chap lanjutan fic HoM. Dan dua fic lainnya, saya hapus demi kenyamanan otak saya.**

 **Tolong doakan teman saya semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisinya.**

 **Amin.**

 **Sama satu lagi, ada yang tahu kenapa saya upload fic lewat desktop mode malah ada peringatan merah?**

 **Saya jadi terpaksa melalui APK FF yang agak ribet kalau digunakan.**

 **Pluto111.**

 **Sign out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trivia. Dewi Sihir Romawi. Tengah menatap bayi berumur empat belas bulan di gendongannya._

" _Bukan hanya_ Hestia _yang menginginkan anak rupanya," ujarnya pelan, "_ kau _juga sama, Vesta?"_

 _Vesta. Dewi Perapian Romawi. Hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat._

" _Keheninganmu menjawab semuanya." kata Trivia. Menghela nafas. "Jupiter memang tidak seperti Zeus. Tapi, jika dia tahu soal anakmu. Ia pasti akan mengambilnya darimu dan mengajarinya dengan gaya Romawi. Yang, yah, agak tidak manusiawi."_

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Trivia?" tanya Vesta. "Aku ingin Menma hidup di bawah naunganku. Tapi dengan adanya Jupiter..." perkataannya terhenti disitu._

 _Trivia terdiam, berusaha memikirkan solusi tentang masalah yang dialami temannya itu. Sebelum 'dirinya' yang lain memberinya ide._

 _Dia berujar. "Sama seperti yang dilakukan Hecate. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Vesta, aku akan membawa Menma pergi ke Dunia Lintas."_

" _Apa puteraku disana akan aman?" tanya Vesta cemas._

 _Trivia tersenyum. "Dapat kupastikan itu. Lagipula, disana adalah satu-satunya wilayah dimana para dewa dari berbagai mitologi tak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya secara leluasa."_

' _Vesta ternyata sebaik ibuku yang dulu, minus overprotectivenya.'_

" _ **Menarik."**_

' _Apanya, Yin-Kurama?'_

" _ **Aku merasakan diriku yang lain berada di suatu tempat."**_

' _Yang-Kurama maksudmu? Tunggu, itu berarti Naruto juga ada di dimensi ini?!'_

" _ **Sepertinya begitu, Menma."**_

" _Baiklah," kata Vesta, "tapi... Bolehkah aku menggendongnya sebelum kau membawanya pergi?"_

 _Trivia mengerutkan kening. "Kau adalah_ ibu _nya untuk apa kau meminta persetujuanku?"_

" _ **Aku harap pertemuan kita dengan mrereka tidak diawali dengan pertarungan. Aku masih ingat kekalahan memalukanku ketika mereka berdua memutuskan bahu membahu melawan kita."**_

' _Kalau Naruto adalah kebalikan dari diriku, sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.'_

" _ **Waktu adalah objek misterius, Menma. Bisa saja sifatnya berbeda sejak terakhir kali kau berjumpa dengannya."**_

' _Yah, tak menghentikanku untuk berharap, bukan?'_

" _ **Hm."**_

 _Setelah Vesta mengucapkan perpisahan pada "putera"nya, Trivia lalu menghilang ditelan kabut._

 _Vesta memandang sendu tempat terakhir kalinya dia melihat bayi Menma, dia menutup mata guna menahan tangisannya._

Chapter 2: Transfigurasi dan perempat Veela.

 **Dewa, Penyihir, Dan, Naruto?**

 **Summary** :

Akhir dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Empat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sebagai ninja terakhir, dia berdiam diri menunggu ajal. Namun, tiga orang tidak dikenal menjanjikannya sesuatu.

 **Disclaimer** :

Percy Jackson dan Olympian(Rick Riordan).

Harry Potter(J. K. Rowling).

Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto).

Adalah milik pembuatnya masing-masing.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Transfigurasi dan perempat Veela.**

 _ **(Story Start.)**_

Di kantor kepala sekolah, terdapat Madame dan Karkaroff yang terlibat percakapan serius dengan Dumbledore.

"Mereka itu siapa, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore dengan tenang menjawab.

"Madame, Karkaroff. Kedua remaja itu adalah murid Hogwarts yang tidak mengikuti ajaran resmi di sekolahku. Ada alasan khusus tentu saja, tapi maaf, aku tidak dapat memberitahu rinciannya kepada kalian. Sebab itu merupakan privasi mereka."

Madame menyipitkan bola matanya. Tanpa sadar berbicara menggunakan bahasa aslinya. _"Si jusqu'à deux hommes inconnus blessent mes filles académiques... (Jika sampai dua lelaki tak dikenal itu menyakiti gadis-gadis akademiku...)"_

" _Vous vous calmez, Madame, les deux adolescents ont une bonne éthique et une bonne morale(Kau tenang saja, Madame, kedua remaja itu memiliki etika dan moral yang baik)."_ balas Dumbledore dengan mata yang mengkilap.

"Mengingat Hogwarts beberapa kali menghasilkan penyihir gelap tiap tahunnya," kata Karkaroff, "aku ragu aku tak bisa mempercayaimu untuk yang satu ini, Dumbledore. Lagipula, apa kehadiran mereka itu legal?"

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Mereka masuk secara legal, Karkaroff. Topi Seleksi dapat memastikan fakta tersebut."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Saat memasuki ruang rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, Naruto dibombardir pertanyaan oleh beberapa murid Tahun ke-Lima sampai ke-Tujuh.

Naruto dengan sebisanya menjawab, mengenai absennya, kenapa dia baru datang ke kastil sekarang, dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau ini penyihir, Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, nyengir, "Aku berniat mengejutkanmu sebenarnya, dan sepertinya, kejutanku sukses 100%. Aku berani taruhan kau tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, bukan?"

"Ya," kata Harry, tersenyum.

"Permisi."

Kedua remaja beda usia itu mengalihkan pandangannya, mereka melihat Hermione dan Ron, berjalan mendekat.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ini benar-benar temannya Harry? Apakah kau muggleborn sama sepertiku? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan tadi di Aula? Apa itu hasil Transfigurasi? Atau sejenis Mantra? Bisa kau ajari aku?" tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Err, maaf, siapapun kau. Bisa kau ulang semua pertanyaanmu. Dan tolong, jangan cepat-cepat ngomongnya."

Hermione mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, sebelum berujar.

"Apa kau temannya Harry? Teman masa kecil?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau muggleborn?"

"Ya."

Sinar muncul di dua bola mata Hermione.

"Jenis sihir apa yang kau gunakan tadi di Aula?"

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu, itu privasi."

Hermione terbelalak. "Kenapa tidak?! Pengetahuan itu seharusnya dibagi bukannya dirahasiakan."

"Berbicara tentang bagi membagi," ujar Naruto, "aku baru sadar kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Hermione merasakan malu, memberi lototan pada Ron yang terkekeh geli.

"Hermione," Hermione memulai, "Hermione Jean Granger. Siswi tahun ke-Empat. Aku yang paling terpandai di tahunku."

Ron memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengulurkan lengan kanannya. "Namaku Ron, Ron Weasley. Sama seperti Hermione, aku juga murid tahun ke-Empat."

Naruto nyengir, menerima uluran lengan Ron.

"Salam kenal, Ron."

"Kau juga, Naruto."

"Bagaimanapun," kata Hermione, dengan tatapan terkunci pada Naruto, "kau masih harus—"

"Naruto!"

Keempat remaja itu menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Menma melangkah bersama Prof. McGonagall.

"Ada apa, Menma?"

"Kepala sekolah mengharapkan kehadiran kita di ruangannya sekarang," Menma memberitahu.

Naruto berkedip. Dia melirik kearah trio emas dan berkata.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Menma, aku dipanggil kepala sekolah. Jadi... Dah."

Saat Naruto dan Menma tidak terlihat di pandangan, Minerva membuka mulutnya. "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, karena waktu telah malam. Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke menara."

Badannya berbalik, kemudian dia menjauh dari sana.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, saling pandang satu sama lain, mengangguk.

"Harry, ketika sampai temani aku main catur."

"Sebelumnya, Ron, apa pekerjaan rumahmu sudah selesai?"

"Yang?"

"Essai dari prof. Snape?"

"Yah... Tolong bantu aku?"

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan, Naruto dan Menma melihat bukan hanya Dumbledore seorang yang ada disana.

Mereka melihat Alastor Moody, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, dan Severus Snape. Memandang dua orang remaja dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto menyikut Menma. "Kau pikir kita akan disidang?"

Menma menautkan alisnya. "Sidang? Sidang apa?"

"Sidang mengenai absen kita, duh."

"Naruto, Menma," kata Dumbledore, perhatian kedua remaja itu langsung tertuju padanya, "aku perkenalkan guru-guru yang akan mengajar di kelas kalian nanti."

"Alastor Moody, A.K.A. Mad-Eye-Moody. Mengajar di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Moody menyeringai, 'mata'nya berkedip kesana-kemari.

"Minerva McGonagall. Mengajar di kelas Transfigurasi."

Minerva mengangguk, raut datar terbentuk di mukanya.

"Filius Flitwick. Mengajar di kelas Mantra."

Si keturunan goblin menyengir ke arah mereka.

"Pomona Sprout. Mengajar di Herbologi."

Sprout tersenyum simpul.

"Dan terakhir, Severus Snape. Mengajar di kelas Ramuan."

Snape menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi," Menma memandang satu demi satu guru yang hadir dalam ruangan, "profesor memanggilku dan Naruto hanya untuk mengenal masing-masing orang yang akan mengajari kami di kelas keesokan hari?" jika diperhatikan, suara yang dikeluarkannya mengandung kekesalan.

Naruto menguap, melewatkan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Snape padanya.

"Tepat sekali, Menma." kata Dumbledore. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Kalian akan belajar bersama Tahun ke-Empat."

Menma mengangguk. "Kalau hanya itu, berarti urusan kami sudah selesai disini."

Mata Dumbledore mengkilap. "Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan keluar."

Menma memutar balikkan badannya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto. Selang beberapa menit, mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Menarik," kata Flitwick, memecah keheningan.

Snape menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Menarik? Mungkin yang dari Ravenclaw. Sementara yang Gryffindor, terlihat sekali kalau dia itu tidak memiliki etika."

Moody menegak air dari termosnya, mencibir. "Semua Gryffindor pasti kau bilang seperti itu, Snape. Dunia akan terbalik jika kau bilang sebaliknya."

Snape mendengus, tapi tak membalas balik.

 _ **(Scene change – New York.)**_

Di suatu perkemahan di pantai Long Island, tepatnya di kabin dekat sungai. Seorang remaja rambut hitam, iris hijau laut, mengenakan kaus jingga bertuliskan "Perkemahan Blasteran" di depan baju serta jins warna hitam.

Remaja tersebut baru saja melakukan pemanasan dalam kabinnya, hari ini, Chiron menjanjikannya latihan berpedang lebih lama dari biasanya. Mengingat Luke Castellan, putera Hermes sekaligus pengkhianat perkemahan, mendeklarasikan perang kepadanya saat dia dan rekan pencariannya sedang dalam misi mencari Bulu Domba Emas di Lautan Monster.

Dia menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kabinnya, ia mendekati pintu lalu membukanya.

Ketika terbuka, remaja itu melihat seorang gadis berumur sama dengannya, memiliki rambut hitam yang dipotong gaya pixie, kedua irisnya biru elektrik. Dia mengenakan kaus jingga sama seperti si remaja, yang ditutupi jaket tudung putih, terakhir, celana pendek biru gelap.

Si remaja melihat si gadis tengah menyetrum sebuah koran, yang kemudian terbakar tanpa sisa.

Si gadis berkata. "Maaf, Perce, aku harap kau tidak marah kubangunkan lebih awal dari yang seharusnya."

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Putera Dewa Laut Olympus. Mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak masalah, Andi."

Andromeda 'Andi' Nelson. Puteri Dewa Petir Olympus. Melempar cengiran ke arahnya. "Siap untuk aku kalahkan lagi di matras dalam pelajaran Gulat, Otak Ganggang?"

Percy mencibir. "Dalam mimpimu, Nona Melayang."

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, sebelum kekehan lepas dari mulut kedua demigod.

Setelah reda, Percy menanyakan, "Ngomong-ngomong, koran apa yang kau hanguskan tadi?"

"Hanya koran yang berisikan berita ayah tirimu," kata Andi dengan nada tidak suka, "aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang masih mau mempublis informasi palsu itu. Untungnya, kepala Medusa mampu berguna di tangan yang baik."

Percy berseri, mengingat momen dimana Gabe Ugliano diubah menjadi patung batu. Itu merupakan salah satu ingatan yang akan diingat olehnya sepanjang waktu.

Andi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyadari sang putera Poseidon hanyut dalam imajinasi buruknya jika menyangkut orang paling jelek di muka Bumi itu.

Tersenyum genit, dia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Percy.

"..."

Reflek, Percy langsung melompat mundur, warna mukanya berganti jadi merah.

"Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu!"

Sialnya Percy baru mengingat, kalau Andi juga merupakan keturunan Aphrodite; Dewi Cinta Olympus. Dan sejak pertarungan pertama mereka menghadapi Minotaur, si gadis pemilik iris elektrik itu selalu dapat kesempatan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada pipinya.

Andi mengadopsi raut pura-pura polos. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya, tidak boleh!"

"Tapi kau kelihatan menikmatinya."

Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh permukaan wajah Percy berwarna merah total.

Tiga pekemah dari kamp- Empat memandang Percy dan Andi dengan gelengan kepala. Sementara di kamp-Sepuluh, tiga gadis Aphrodite melempar anggukan bangga kepada Andi.

Andi terkikik, mengenggam tangan Percy dan menyeretnya ke Rumah Besar.

"Simpan rasa malumu, Percy. Sebelum celanamu sempit seperti terakhir kali, kita harus menemui Thalia dulu untuk melihat keadaannya. Oh ya, mungkin menghadap Chiron juga bukan ide yang buruk."

Percy bersyukur dirinya tidak punya jiwa makhluk hidup dalam badannya(di suatu kamar mandi, seorang remaja pirang bersin secara tiba-tiba) jika ada, mungkin kepalanya akan dipenuhi tawa yang tak ingin didengar olehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Percy, Emily menawariku dua buah lipstik dengan rasa stroberi dan mint. Menurutmu, mana yang cocok untukku?"

Percy Jackson ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Berjalan di lobi Ravenclaw dalam diam, Menma berdoa semoga hari pertamanya di Hogwarts selancar yang direncanakan otaknya.

Dia tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk kembali lagi ke sekolah ini, jika bukan karena permintaan 'ayah'nya yang membesarkannya setelah Trivia menitipkan dirinya padanya, ia takkan mau menginjakkan kakinya di kastil penuh hantu ini.

Berbicara tentang sang ayah, Menma mengingat Bulan penuh tidak akan terjadi pada bulan ini, jadi dia mampu bersantai tanpa terganggu oleh amukannya.

"Auramu abu."

Menma menghentikan langkah kakinya, melirik ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, iris mata perak. Dia memiliki pandangan layaknya orang yang tengah melamun, sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung dan terkesan.

"Abu?"

Si gadis mengangguk. "Ya, abu. Tidak menginginkan sekutu. Tidak memilih pihak. Selalu berdiri sendiri. Tapi saat kau menghargai seseorang, orang yang kau hargai itu akan mendapatkan hal yang hampir diinginkan semua orang di dunia."

Menma melengkungkan alisnya, tertarik dengan perkataan si gadis, "Dan boleh aku tahu hal apa itu?"

"Loyalitas."

Menma tersentak, "Itu... Terdengar logis."

Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya. "Logis? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan bisa termasuk logis. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang menurutku benar. Itu saja."

Menma tidak mampu menahan kekehan dari mulutnya, menemukan kalau si gadis pirang di depannya itu _menarik_ dari sisi yang _unik_.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dirinya. "Menma, Menma Namikaze."

Si gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, seakan-akan Menma baru saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan banyak orang.

"Err... Apa ada yang salah?"

"Mana uluran tanganmu?"

Menma berkedip, "Uluran tanganku?"

"Ya."

Sebenarnya, si remaja rambut hitam tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik, terlebih dengan lawan jenisnya. Namun, karena dia menyukai hal-hal misterius dan mengasah otak, terutama puzzle. Dia turunkan penjagaannya untuk sementara.

Menma mengambil nafas, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si gadis.

"Menma, Menma Namikaze."

Dia melongo, melihat si gadis tiba-tiba berseri, pandangan bosannya digantikan dengan tatapan senang, gembira, kagum, takjub, serta emosi positif lainnya.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Menurut Menma, _enigma_ adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Luna Lovegood. Dan dalam benaknya, dia bertekat memecahkan _enigma hidup_ di dekatnya itu.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Di kelas Transfigurasi. Terlihat Harry, Hermione, Ron dan rekan-rekan Gryffindor bersama Slytherin. Serta, satu murid tidak dikenal dari Durmstrang.

Biasanya, setiap kelas hanya terdiri atas murid dari dua buah asrama. Tapi karena adanya kehadiran sekolah lain, maka setidaknya satu murid dari Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons harus mengikuti pelajaran dalam kelas.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, McGonagall terlihat kesal tentang sesuatu saat dia berdiri tanpa suara di depan para murid. Mencapai batas kesabarannya, dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Tapi berhenti sejenak saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto Uzumaki, masuk ke kelas sambil memasang senyuman.

"Mr. Uzumaki, aku harap kau punya _alasan_ bagus mengapa kau terlambat datang ke kelasku."

"Tersesat di jalan kehidupan, tidak sengaja menemui kucing hitam di tengah perjalanan... Dan tangga... Kebanyakan tangga... Ok tidak ada jalan kehidupan maupun kucing hitam... Tapi ada banyak tangga, dan mereka terus ber _gerak_."

"...Duduk saja cepat."

Dengan senyum masih terpasang di tempat, Naruto kemudian duduk di meja kosong di depan meja Harry. Tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang dia dapatkan sampai ia melihat ke sekeliling, menghadap mereka yang menatapnya aneh.

"Apakah aku memiliki sesuatu di wajahku? Karena biasanya ketika orang melihatku seperti itu ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku, atau aku melakukan sesuatu yang kelihatan bodoh ... Atau mungkin keduanya ... Serius berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan aneh itu."

Sebelum ada yang bisa berkomentar McGonagall mengutarakan suaranya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu bahwa ini masih di awal tahun ajaran dan dengan turnamen yang berlangsung kalian pasti akan sangat bersemangat untuk menontonnya. Tetapi tetap, tidak ada alasan untuk kalian bermalas-malasan, aku harap kalian semua tampil sebaik mungkin hari ini. Untuk praktek hari ini, kita akan mengubah sebuah ranting menjadi pedang."

Setelah selesai, ruangan itu dipenuhi bisikan.

"Cukup, aku tahu kalian semua pasti sangat bersemangat menunggu turnamen diadakan. Namun aku akan memperingatkan kalian sekarang, jika ada yang tertangkap main-main atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya aku akan keluar dan tidak kembali lagi. Bisa dimengerti?"

Setelah paduan suara _ya_ , McGonagall mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada ranting di mejanya, dia mulai mengucapkan mantranya dengan jelas sehingga semua murid dapat mendengarnya.

" _Ectus Pasium."_

Para murid mengamati ranting tersebut berubah menjadi pedang bermata dua yang indah, pegangannya dihiasi dengan ruby.

Setelah melirik sepintas untuk memastikan mantranya bekerja, McGonagall berpaling ke kelas. "Sangat penting untuk memiliki gambaran yang jelas tentang apa yang kalian inginkan dari pedang itu, jika kalian mencoba dan melakukannya tanpa gambaran yang jelas, itu tidak akan berhasil, mengerti? Baik, sekarang keluarkan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Aku ingin kalian semua memikirkan dengan hati-hati bagaimana penampilan pedangmu sebelum kau mencoba mantra yang aku peragakan."

Menjelang lima menit, siswa dari Durmstrang, yang namanya tidak ada yang bisa mengingatnya, menunjukkan usaha.

" _Ectus Pasium."_

Disamping aksen kentalnya, dia mampu mengucapkan mantra tersebut dengan sedikit lancar, dan hasilnya adalah ranting itu berubah menjadi pedang kayu.

Melihat hal itu, McGonagall berjalan menuju mejanya dan memeriksa hasil kerjanya.

"Hasil percobaan pertama yang baik, cobalah untuk menyimpan gambarannya saat kau mencoba mengucap mantranya kembali."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari murid Durmstrang, dia kemudian berkeliling untuk memberikan beberapa petunjuk pada muridnya yang belum mampu. Lalu, matanya menyipit melihat Naruto tertidur dalam posisi berdiri.

"Mr. Uzumaki, apakah pelajaranku begitu membosankannya sampai kau tertidur di dalam kelasku?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf Profesor, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu dengan tertidur di tempat."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menunjukkan apa yang dapat kau lakukan. Sadar atau tidak, hanya kau seorang yang sejauh ini belum mencoba mantra ini."

Murid asal Slytherin diam-diam tertawa, merasa puas melihat Gryffindor pirang terkena semburan kepala asramanya sendiri.

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto memfokuskan tatapannya pada ranting di atas meja sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya.

" _Ectus Pasium."_

Seluruh murid di kelas jawdrop saat ranting di meja Naruto berubah menjadi katana. Sarung pedangnya memiliki kombinasi warna hitam dan jingga, dengan pegangannya berwarna merah gelap.

Memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya, McGonagall tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah dengan katana ciptaan Naruto. Menaikkan alisnya, dia bertanya kemudian.

"Pernahkah kau melakukan mantra ini sebelumnya?"

"Ketika belajar private."

"Kapan kau mempelajarinya?"

"Saat umurku sebelas."

Hampir semua murid dalam kelas memandang si remaja pirang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

McGonagall terkejut. "Ini mantra tingkat enam, kenapa guru privatemu mau mengajarimu mantra seberbahaya ini disaat usiamu masih belia?"

"'lebih baik main aman daripada menyesal nantinya' itu katanya." balas Naruto, mengutip ucapan bibi Alice-Hecate.

"Begitu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu setelah pelajaran selesai. Untuk saat ini, mengingat kau telah menyelesaikan praktekmu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba membantu yang lainnya?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Tidak masalah."

Saat pelajaran hampir berakhir, Naruto pergi dari satu meja ke meja lainnya. Dengan bantuannya, Harry dan Ron bisa membuat ranting mereka menjadi pedang kayu. Saat si remaja iris safir membantu Hermione, sebenarnya dia hampir menyelesaikannya, yang kurang hanya ketajamannya. Awalnya si kutu buku enggan, sebab dirinya tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, tapi akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Nevile Longbottom nampak gugup, berusaha mengingat apa yang diutarakan Naruto.

"—bentuk, warna, dan penampilan luar, tanamkan tiga hal itu dalam pikiranmu. Untuk struktur, tidak perlu yang sulit seperti besi atau metal, cobalah kayu, itu jauh lebih mudah." kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Neville mengangguk pelan. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kemudian, ia lafalkan mantranya.

" _Ectus Pasium."_

Ranting tersebut tidak berubah seperti yang diharapkan Neville, membuatnya pundung.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, dia melihat dengan teliti ranting itu.

' _Aneh. Seharusnya ada tanda sinar atau cahaya kecil menutupi satu sisi ranting. Jika ada, berarti Neville sukses melakukan sihirnya. Tapi ini kenapa tidak ada. Seperti... Dia belum mengucapkan mantranya sama sekali.'_

Naruto mengetuk tongkatnya dengan tongkat Neville, berkata.

" _Prior Incantato."_

Setelah mendapat gambaran mantra yang digunakan Neville terakhir kali, Naruto menatapnya sebentar sebelum berujar.

"Ini tongkatmu, benar?"

"..."

Tidak ingin berbohong, Neville menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, t-tongkat sihir ini milik ayahku."

' _Pantas. Itu menjelaskan tongkatnya yang kuno dan agak rusak. Lagipula, tongkat yang sedikit hancur tidak mungkin bisa menyalurkan sihir, terlebih mantra.'_

Simpati, Naruto memutuskan untuk menolongnya. "Ini, aku pinjamkan tongkatku."

Neville melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan tindakan si pirang tinggi. "Kau... Kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan temanku tidak mendapat nilai hanya karena hal kecil seperti 'tongkatku tak mengabulkan permintaanku' atau hal-hal sinonim lainnya."

Tangan Neville menggenggam tongkat dua belas inci milik Naruto, berkata.

"T-Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Neville berkonsentrasi sekali lagi, kemudian mengayunkan tongkat Naruto.

" _Ectus Pasium."_

Dalam kedipan mata, ranting yang ada di meja Neville berubah menjadi pedang kayu.

"A-Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil."

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Neville.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Saat makan siang, terlihat si remaja-padahal-dewa beriris safir tengah berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

' _Aku harap para peri rumah menyiapkan ramen di menu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Kurama. Dapat petunjuk?'_

 **Iris merah vertikal Kurama terbuka. "Tidak."**

' _Begitu.'_

" **Maafkan aku, Naruto."**

Naruto terkekeh. _'Ini bukan salahmu, Kurama. Lagipula, sihir sepertinya lebih efektif dibandingkan chakra.'_

" **Jadi, kau sudah mulai melupakan chakra?"**

' _Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku merindukan teknik Kagebunshin, Rasengan, Oiroke, Oiroke Gyaku, dan juga Rikudou Sennin Mōdo.'_

" **...Kau merindukan perubahan itu karena kau bisa terbang dengan itu bukan?"**

' _Yep.'_

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

" _Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider?(Permisi, bisakah kau membantuku?)"_

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, melihat seorang gadis berambut perak bergelombang, kedua irisnya biru sama sepertinya, mengenakan seragam biru Beauxbatons, namun tanpa topinya.

Naruto berkedip, mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

" _Imaginem linguae._ _ **(1)**_ _."_

Si gadis mengerutkan kening, mengulang perkataannya. "Permisi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Bola mata si gadis membulat. "Kau... Kau bisa bahasa Prancis?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya menerjemahkan perkataanmu menggunakan mantra yang tadi kurapal."

" **Dengan kata lain, kau itu pemalas sejati." kata-setengah hina-Kurama.**

' _Oh, gigit saja sana ekormu sendiri."_

Pulih dari rasa kagetnya, si gadis bertanya kembali. "Apa kau tahu arah menuju Aula Besar?"

"Kau tersesat?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

Naruto berseri. "Mau aku antar?"

Si gadis mengembangkan senyuman, " _Oui(Ya)."_

"Sebelum pergi... Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu?"

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Saat mereka berjalan bersama, Fleur, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, terus melirik ke arahnya melalui sudut matanya.

Dia tertarik dengan si remaja pirang, bukan karena demonstrasi sihirnya yang menakjubkan, ataupun bahasa Prancisnya yang fasih.

Tidak seperti laki-laki lain, 'Naruto' ini tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu atau hasrat saat mereka bertatap muka.

Sebagai pemilik darah Veela, dia telah lama menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya akan menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama perhatian anonim kelaminnya. Menjadi Veela berarti dia akan mempunyai kecantikan yang melebihi perempuan normal pada umumnya.

Fleur tidak keberatan sebenarnya, tapi kadang-kadang karena daya tarik yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara dengan anak laki-laki seusianya, bahkan teman perempuannya juga.

Dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menurunkan daya tariknya, menjaganya hingga ke titik terendah, namun nyatanya tetap berpengaruh pada orang-orang.

Tapi demi Merlin, Naruto _tidak_ termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

Neneknya pernah memberitahunya tentang beberapa pria di dunia kebal dengan daya tarik Veela, hal itu tidak memperburuk hubungan, malah sebaliknya, hal itu mempererat hubungan.

Hanya saja, tahun demi tahun populasi pria seperti itu hampir tiada di dunia. Ibunya beruntung dapat menikah dengan ayahnya yang kebal dengan daya tariknya.

Fleur hampir putus asa untuk menemukan seseorang seperti ayahnya, hingga puncaknya dia berpikir untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sampai maut menjemputnya.

"...eur. Fleur."

Fleun terpaksa kembali ke alam nyata. Dia berkedip, sedikit merona ketika dipandangi mata langit Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Sejak langkah pertama kau terus mengamati mukaku, memangnya ada yang aneh dengan mukaku?"

' _...Dia menyadarinya?!'_

Fleur merasakan _malu_ luar biasa sekarang ini, dia ingin sekali menggali sebuah lubang, kemudian bersembunyi disana sampai rasa malunya hilang ditelan waktu.

"Tidak, itu... " Fleur berusaha menemukan kata yang cocok untuk membalas pertanyaan si pirang Gryffindor, sebelum dirinya menangkap tiga buah garis di bagian pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto.

"...aku menyukai pilihan tatomu."

Naruto cengo. "Hah?"

" **...Wow, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang menyukai tiga pasang kumismu," gumam Kurama, seringai kebanggaan mengembang di wajahnya, "aku suka gadis ini. Naruto, nikahi dia."**

' _APA?!'_

" **Kau dengar aku. Seorang yang mampu menghargai mahkotamu adalah ratu sejati menurutku. Sekarang, bawa dia ke semak-semak dan tunjukkan sisi dominasimu."**

" _Aku TAKKAN mengikuti permintaanmu.'_

Fleur menambahkan. "Tatomu unik."

Naruto memasang senyum canggung, "Kau tahu, Fleur, sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Huh?"

"Ini bukanlah tato atau semacamnya, tiga pasang kumis ini memang sudah kumiliki sejak aku terlahir dari rahim ibuku."

"Benarkah?" kata Fleur, yang diam-diam memiliki obsesi dengan hal-hal yang imut.

Bukan salah dia juga sih, mengingat adik kandungnya seperti kucing putih berjalan karena keimutannya yang tidak manusiawi.

"...Ya."

Penasaran, Fleur kemudian mendekatkan jari tangannya ke pipi Naruto.

Kemudian... Sesuatu terjadi.

 _ **(Di Tempat Kyuubi.)**_

 **Cra-kak!**

 **Si Rubah Ekor-Sembilan melebarkan matanya. Di depan gerbang segel, dia melihat sebuah retakan seakan-akan ada kaca tak terlihat disana.**

" **A-apa?"**

 _ **(Kembali ke realitas.)**_

"Hudah vuas vegangnya?(Sudah puas pegangnya?"

Fleur sedikit kecewa, tapi tindakannya dia hentikan.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai ke Aula Besar, sebuah gambaran melintas di benak Fleur.

Remaja.

Remaja yang sangat _mirip_ dengan Naruto, mulai dari tinggi, bentuk wajah, warna mata dan warna rambut.

Tapi anehnya, _Naruto_ ini diselimuti aura emas dan hitam yang membentuk suatu pakaian, ditambah bola-bola hitam aneh melayang di belakang punggungnya.

Gambaran itu lenyap saat keduanya tiba di Aula Besar.

Mengerutkan kening, Fleur telat menyadari Naruto telah duduk di meja asramanya.

' _Apa itu tadi?'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Menma, yang sedang memutar-mutar tongkatnya, nampak dari gerak-geriknya tengah menunggu seseorang dari kelas Mantra.

Dia mengabaikan tatapan genit beberapa siswi yang lewat, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada tongkat sihirnya, memastikan benda itu tidak terjatuh selagi ia menghitung scorenya.

"Menma?"

Menma memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam jubah, iris onyxnya menatap lurus iris perak puteri Xenophilius.

"Hai, Luna."

"Kau menungguku dari tadi?" kata Luna. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menyelesaikan ramuanku lebih cepat daripada yang lain." Menma tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih ingat ekspresi kesal beberapa Slytherin saat aku keluar pertama dari kelas Prof. Snape."

Luna tersenyum. "Oh, aku berani bertaruh itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Sangat."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau datang sendirian ke kelas Mantra. Jadi kupikir kau mungkin butuh... " Menma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, agak malu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...teman?" lanjut Luna.

Menma berkedip, "Y-Ya, begitulah."

Luna membuka mulutnya, baru ingin berbicara sebelum suara seseorang memotongnya.

"Hey lihat, itu si _Loony_ Lovegood."

Menma dan Luna mengalihkan pandangan, memandang empat orang perempuan mengenakan pakaian yang meneriakkan "Pure-Blood".

Menma memicingkan matanya. "Apa hak kalian menghina Luna?"

Salah satu dari keempat perempuan berkata dengan nada menghina, "Oh tidak, sekarang si _Loony_ sudah punya ksatria armor perak. Takutnya~~."

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan salah satu temannya, sebelum mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Menma menggeram, berniat mengejar tapi tidak jadi karena tarikan Luna.

"Luna, apa yang—"

"Jangan, Menma. Jangan ladeni mereka." mohon Luna, "kau hanya akan terkena masalah jika memilih emosi dibandingkan kepala. Kau ini Ravenclaw, bukan?"

Menma terdiam, selang beberapa menit, dia mengeluarkan napas.

"Sudah reda badainya?" ujar Luna.

Menma mengerutkan kening. "Badai?"

"Amarahmu maksudku."

"Oh, mungkin... Sudah."

"Aku senang kau membelaku meski kita baru berteman tiga jam yang lalu," kata Luna, menampilkan senyum tipis, "tapi tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi. Kau bisa terkena hukuman oleh Prefect jika melakukan perkelahian."

"Akan kuingat nasehatmu," kata Menma, kepalanya menunduk lalu mendongkak, "mana sepatumu?"

Luna menghela nafas. "Sepatuku dicuri para Nargles. Saat aku terbangun, sepatuku menghilang dari rak."

"Nargles?"

"Ya, Nargles."

"Apa itu Nargles?"

Luna menatap Menma dengan pandangan bosan, membuat si remaja rambut hitam sweatdrop.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang ke-10, Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Kenyangnya—eh Ron, Harry. Ada apa dengan kalian?" kata Naruto, kebingungan melihat kedua temannya itu bengong bagaikan patung.

Hermione mengerang menahan kesal. "Kau mau tahu kenapa mereka berperilaku seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Tanyakan saja pada _perempuan_ di sebelahmu itu."

Fleur, yang duduk di samping Naruto dan sedang menyantap bouillabaisse, terpaksa berhenti dan berkata dengan nada datar. "Miss Granger, aku sarankan jaga omonganmu. Kita tidak ingin terkena masalah hanya karena mulutmu tak tahu tempat, bukan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tak membalas balik ucapan si gadis berambut perak.

"Fleur?" Naruto menoleh ke si pemilik nama, "memangnya apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Veela?"

"Veela? Maksudmu manusia cantik yang mampu melemparkan bola api dari kedua tangan?"

" _Setengah_ manusia, Naruto," koreksi Hermione.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli Veela setengah atau murni manusia." cengiran terpasang di wajahnya. "Percaya atau tidak, Veela itu sebenarnya asik diajak ngobrol asalkan kita sopan kepada mereka."

Hal ini menarik perhatian Fleur. Dia bertanya. "Kau pernah bertemu dengan Veela?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Dimana?"

"Di Eropa Barat," kata Naruto santai, melewatkan ekspresi kaget si gadis Gryffindor dan gadis Beauxbatons. "Saat aku dan Menma dibawa guruku ke suatu hutan di negara ini. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu seorang Veela pada malam harinya. Pertemuan pertama kami tidak berlangsung baik, dia langsung menyerangku dengan bola api ketika menyadari kehadiranku. Setelah aku menjelaskan aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk mengancam maupun menyakitinya, kita langsung menjadi teman baik detik itu juga."

"Jadi belajar privatemu adalah... Berpetualang sambil belajar sihir?!" sahut-hampir teriak- Hermione.

"Tepat sekali."

Naruto berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan, menatap sepuluh siswa dari tiga sekolah memandang Fleur dengan melamun, bahkan satu diantaranya ngiler karena tidak kuat melawan daya tariknya.

Duduk kembali, dia beralih pada Fleur.

"Jadi kau ini Veela?"

Fleur mengangguk. "Perempat Veela sebenarnya. Ayahku penyihir murni sementara ibuku setengah Veela."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Fleur?"

"Sebab aku takut kau akan menjauhiku karena garis keturunanku seperti teman-temanku sebelumnya."

Apa yang dikatakan Fleur bukanlah kebohongan. Tidak seperti orang-orang berlidah madu yang mengaku sebagai 'teman sejatinya' Naruto tidak bicara layaknya casanova maupun konglomerat-tapi mesum- kepadanya. Heck, bahkan saat bertatapan saja pandangan si pirang tinggi lurus menghadap wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau tahu. Jika kau memberitahuku dari awal kalau kau ini perempat Veela, mungkin sudah kuberikan kau _Anti-Allure Rune_ untuk menutup mata telanjang laki-laki yang terjatuh ke dalam daya tarikmu."

Fleur melebarkan matanya, " _Anti-Allure Rune?_ Tapi itu mustahil. Kau tidak mungkin... "

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, dia merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang memiliki rangkaian rune kuno serta tulisan _comas iuxtaque_ _ **(2)**_ di bagian tengahnya.

"Ini yang aku sebut dengan _Anti-Allure Rune_ khusus untuk Veela. Aku membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan untuk membuatnya, lalu enam bulan untuk menyempurnakannya. Cara menggunakannya tinggal kau tempelkan saja pada anggota badan yang kau suka. Efeknya sekitar empat puluh delapan jam dan sepuluh menit. Jika waktunya habis, datangi saja aku untuk minta tambahan."

Fleur tercengang sampai tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Meyakinkan dirinya, dia kemudian menggulung lengan seragamnya dan menempelkan kertas _A.A.N._ itu pada kulitnya.

Lima detik terlewat, _A.A.N_ tersebut tiba-tiba bersinar dalam warna biru. Seketika di seluruh ruangan, beberapa murid yang terus memandangi Fleur mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan mata dalam kebingungan. Seperti baru terbangun dari alam mimpi, hal yang sama terjadi pada Harry dan Ron.

Tanpa peringatan, Harry langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan panik, dan berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, kalian tahu Harry mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu," balas Ron, yang melanjutkan aksi menyantap makanannya.

"Beberapa minggu ini, dia selalu seperti itu saat selesai makan." jawab Hermione.

Naruto ber'o' ria.

Setelah memperbaiki posisi lengan seragamya seperti semula, Fleur meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan saat menghadap Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi mengapa kau mau repot-repot membuat sesuatu seperti Ini?"

Naruto berseri. "Aku menganggap semua yang bernafas memiliki derajat yang sama. Lagipula, menciptakan suatu benda yang akan bermanfaat untuk orang lain bukanlah sebuah dosa, benar?"

Melirik pergelangan tangannya, Fleur hampir tidak bisa menahan senyuman dari wajah cantiknya.

'" _Rune" ini mampu mengubah kehidupan setiap Veela di dunia! Aku harus mengirimi ibu surat mengenai hal ini secepat mungkin, dia pasti akan sangat terkejut saat mengetahuinya.'_

Begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia tidak memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil dari meja Ravenclaw berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Ketika Fleur berbalik, iris birunya menatap si gadis kecil yang memiliki raut malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Gabrielle?"

Melirik sekilas tiga remaja yang duduk dekat kakaknya, gadis kecil bernama Gabrielle itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah merayap ke pipinya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau duduk di sini, dan kalau boleh aku ingin berkenalan teman-teman barumu."

"Tentu saja boleh."

Fleur tidak terlalu yakin kalau Hermione dan Ron adalah temannya, tapi Naruto...

Menghapus pikiran anehtentang si pirang tinggi, dia berujar.

"Gabrielle, ini Hermione. Sedangkan yang rambut merah itu Ron. Dan yang disampingku ini bernama Naruto."

Hermione dan Ron sedikit terkejut melihat versi mini Fleur, di sisi lain, Naruto melempar senyuman pada Gabrielle.

"Hai, Gabrielle."

"Hai... " ujar Gabrielle malu-malu, iris birunya membesar saat melihat tiga pasang garis di pipi Naruto.

"Naruto, boleh aku titip Gabrielle bersamamu?" ujar Fleur, yang perlahan berdiri. "Aku memiliki urusan dengan seseorang dari sekolahku."

"Serahkan padaku."

Saat Fleur curi-curi pandang pada Naruto, dia kemudian bergabung dengan suatu kelompok perempuan di meja Ravenclaw dan mulai berbicara cepat dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Apa garis-garis itu asli, Naruto?"

"Yang di pipiku?"

" _Oui(Ya)."_

"Ini memang asli. Kenapa?"

"...Boleh aku pegang?"

 **T-B-C**

 **(1). Imaginem linguae – Replika Bahasa(Latin).**

 **(2). Comas iuxtaque – Kunci dan Tutup(Latin).**

 **A/N: Tentang karakter 'Andi' itu merupakan oc sebagai pengganti pairing untuk Percy. Untuk Annabeth, mungkin Tyson membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seseorang.**

 **Bagaimana interaksi Naruto dengan Fleur pembaca sekalian? Aku harap tidak terlalu aneh dan dipaksakan. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sadar saat Fleur menyentuh Naruto sesuatu terjadi pada penghalang yang menahan chakranya?**

 **Disini Menma berumur satu tahun dibawah Naruto. Dan dia memiliki kepribadian yang 'anonim' dari Naruto asli.**

 **Chap depan akan membahas Triwizard, tugas pertama, dan juga... Prank. Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto menargetkan bukan hanya semua murid tiga sekolah, tapi juga para profesor dan pemimpinnya?**

 **Tetap kalem dan tunggu lanjutannya.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang nyangkut, saya ngetik fanfic pake hape terus masalahnya.**

 **Pluto111.**

 **Sign out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reply review my dear reader:**

 **ikigani777: Makasih gan :D. Akan saya lanjut tentu saja.**

 **Leon: Beberapa karakter PJO dan HP punya sifat jelek tapi lucu gan :D. Oh, tentu. Saya akan lanjut ini cerita.**

 **Eddy Brrr: Makasih gan, semoga ente terhibur dengan chapter ketiga ini. Yah, Naruto akan pergi ke dunia PJO. Lagipula, harus ada seseorang yang nendang bokong Zeus, kan?**

 **Nesia Dirgantara: Tentu reader-san :D.**

 **Al Kaze: Yap, emang menarik. Agak gila juga sih :D.**

 **Vilan616: Insya allah lanjut gan. Yap, pair Menma adalah Luna. Lucu aja ngebayanginnya :D. Oh, untuk sifat Menma yang agak tinggi hati, saya akan coba untuk kurangi.**

 **Fandhi430: Insya allah boss.**

 **ikacahya: Bukan Naruto namanya kalau gak pake chakra, benarkan, ikacahya-san?**

 **Guest: Insya allah guest-san.**

 **subathusalampessy: Sure reader :D.**

 **Vilan616: Up of course :D.**

 **Blackfyre910: Emang menarik gan. Lucunya, crossover yang diambil judulnya pake nama main characternya :D.**

 **Eddy Brrr: Makasih atas doanya gan. Insya allah saya tamatkan ini cerita.**

 **HashiramaDobe: Sure :D.**

 **Reader: Ya, dan terima kasih atas doanya Reader-san.**

 **Kurotsuki Makito: Amin dan terima kasih telah membca.**

 **arisandimuhammad602: Sure :D.**

 **Rizaliswan: Wokeh :D.**

 **Tanpa banyak basa-basi, silahkan baca chapter ketiga yang dikhususkan untuk penggemar setia fic DPN(para silent reader juga termasuk penggemar loh, jadi jangan berkecil hati, oke :D) toh fic ini saya bikin untuk menuntaskan imajinasi gila saya, bukan untuk mencari keuntungan semata.**

 **Dan jika mood saya sedang bagus, akan ada beberapa chapter yang lebih panjang wordnya.**

 **Jika para reader memiliki kritik, saran, dan flame(yang baik) jangan ragu tulis di tempat yang seharusnya.**

 _ **Let's reading.**_

 _ **(Intro start.)**_

 _Harry, yang berusia sebelas tahun, sedang menatap Cermin tarsah di suatu ruangan dalam Hogwarts. Dia sudah duduk disana selama berjam-jam lebih, mencoba mencari tahu arti dari gambar yang ia tengah lihat._

 _Merasa kantuk mulai menyerang kesadarannya, Harry menegakkan badannya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia melupakan pengawasannya dan lupa tidak mengenakan jubah tembus pandangnya kembali._

" _Kau sudah melihat cermin itu sepanjang malam, bukan?" sebuah suara lembut berbicara dari balik bayang-bayang, mengejutkan Harry. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berlari ke asramanya secepat yang kakinya bisa, tapi dia meragukan 'orang' ini akan menyakitinya ketika ia telah ketahuan lebih dulu._

 _Menghela nafas, si Anak-Yang-Hidup menghampiri asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, bola matanya berwarna biru laut._

 _Harry berkedip, familiar dengan gadis di depannya itu._

' _Kalau tidak salah, dia kan murid asrama Slytherin yang tahunnya sama sepertiku.'_

 _Kemudian, Harry mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Naruto tentang cara bersosialisasi dengan anak seumurannya._

 _ **Tips pertama: Memperkenalkan diri.**_

" _Hai, namaku Harry Potter." kata Harry ceria._

" _Hanya orang yang tinggal di bawah tanah yang tidak mengenal namamu," ucap si gadis, "aku Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

" _Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku telah melihat Cermin tarsah. Kau pasti pernah mencobanya juga, bukan? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Harry bersemangat._

 _Alis Daphne naik sebelah. "Itu pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi untuk diajukan kepada seseorang yang baru kau kenal," melihat ekspresi bingungnya, dia menambahkan, "kau tahu cermin apa itu bukan? Cermin itu menunjukkan hal-hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia, jadi pada dasarnya kau menanyaiku apa yang aku inginkan lebih dari hal lain di dunia ini."_

 _ **Tips kedua: Jujur.**_

 _Harry nampak memikirkan hal ini beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk setuju._

" _Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku."_

 _Daphne mengerang menyadari Harry baru saja mengungkapkan informasi pribadinya kepadanya. Benar-benar bukan_ gaya _Slytherin._

" _Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak tahu seperti apa penampilan mereka, bahkan foto mereka pun belum pernah aku lihat. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu memang wajah asli mereka atau hanya khayalanku semata."_

 _Harry kemudian duduk di sebelah Daphne dengan dahi mengkerut, menandakan dia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri._

 _Daphne angkat bicara. "Kalau boleh menebak, aku akan mengatakan wajah orang tuamu mungkin tampak seperti yang kau lihat di cermin. Meskipun kau tidak tahu, aku yakin gambarannya pasti ada di suatu tempat di dalam kepalamu. Lagipula, Cermin tarsah harus membaca pikiranmu agar mampu memproyeksikan apa yang paling kau inginkan, benar?"_

 _"Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu, aku selalu tahu bahwa apa yang aku lihat tidaklah nyata, tapi sulit sekali untuk berpaling dari cermin itu. Kau tahu kan, apa yang kumaksud?" sahut Harry._

 _"Ya, aku tahu." balas Daphne. " Tapi, aku peringatkan demi kesehatan mentalmu, Potter. Berhentilah melihat Cermin tarsah. Semakin lama kau menatap artefak itu, semakin terobsesi juga kau dengan itu."_

" _Akan aku ingat peringatanmu, Greengrass."_

 _Kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti dua remaja beda asrama tersebut._

 _Dengan keberanian Gryffindor, Harry melirik ke arah gadis cantik yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Selain fakta bahwa Daphne berada di Slytherin, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang si perempuan beriris biru._

" _Aku heran, Potter," ujar Daphne tiba-tiba, "kau Gryffindor, aku Slytherin. Kau seharusnya menunjukkan sikap tidak suka atau benci padaku, mengingat asrama yang kita masuki adalah rival satu sama lain. Tapi kau malah terlihat santai di sekelilingku."_

 _Harry menengadah, mengulas senyum lebar._

" _Teman muggle pertamaku pernah mengajariku istilah ini 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' yang jika diartikan 'jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya'. Kau Slytherin. Ya. Asrama kita bermusuhan. Tidak diragukan. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjauhimu hanya karena dua hal yang tadi aku sebut."_

 _Daphne mengerutkan kening. "Muggle? Granger maksudmu?"_

 _Harry terkekeh. "Bukan, bukan Hermione. Mungkin kalian semua pikir Ron dan Hermione adalah teman pertamaku. Kenyataannya, teman pertamaku itu bukan mereka berdua."_

" _Ada yang tertinggal, Potter."_

" _Slytherin mungkin 'gelap' tapi yang aku lihat di kelas kau ini 'netral' dalam arti kau tidak baik maupun tidak jahat."_

" _..."_

" _Hooh," Daphne menyeringai, "aku baru tahu kalau Anak-Yang-Hidup ternyata mempunyai hobi menguntit seorang gadis tak 'berdaya' sepertiku. Entah aku harus merasa terhormat diuntit olehmu atau jijik kepadamu."_

 _Harry merona. "Aku tidak seperti itu! Maksudku, saat Slytherin dan Gryffindor belajar bersama di kelas Ramuan, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak mengamati tingkah lakumu. Aku melihat beberapa rekan asramaku meminta tolong padamu. Meski gaya bicaramu terdengar kasar dan menghina, firasatku mengatakan perilakumu itu semuanya palsu dan mengada-ngada."_

 _Daphne tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kau menyadari aktingku, huh?"_

" _Ya... Begitulah." kata Harry gugup._

" _Akui saja, Potter."_

 _Daphne menoleh dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Harry._

" _Yang kau amati bukan hanya tingkah lakuku saja, benar?"_

 _Rona di pipi Harry bertambah, dia perlahan mengangguk._

" _Rambutmu," ia mengakui malu-malu, "itu... Pirang, bukan?"_

" _Pirang pucat lebih tepatnya," Daphne mengkoreksi, memasang cengiran, "jadi, fetishmu pirang?"_

 _Harry menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah berubah menjadi merah total._

 _Daphne tertawa, menegakkan badannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Potter, jika dilain waktu aku memiliki kesempatan berbicara lagi denganmu, mungkin aku takkan sia-siakan kesempatan itu. Tentunya, harus secara sembunyi-sembunyi jika tidak ingin terkena masalah."_

 _Dia mengambil beberapa langkah, berhenti sesaat sebelum menoleh kearah Harry._

" _Sejujurnya, aku senang mengetahui setidaknya ada satu orang lelaki mengagumi rambutku. Kebanyakan laki-laki di asramaku lebih menyukai latar belakangku dan juga kekayaan keluargaku."_

 _Daphne tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat manis di mata Harry._

" _Potter, jika kau masih mempertahankan motto 'tidak peduli dengan permusuhan antar asrama' sampai tahun ke-Tiga atau ke-Empat. Mungkin di salah satu tahun itu aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai_ milik _ku."_

 _Daphne lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya, melewatkan Harry yang memandanginya dengan tersipu._

' _Aku tidak tahu kalau Ron dan Hermione akan mendukung keputusanku yang ini.'_

 _Selang lima menit, senyum simpul terbentuk di mukanya._

' _Lagipula, berteman dengan murid asrama lain selain asramaku... Sepertinya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.'_

 _ **Tips ketiga dan terakhir: Semakin banyak teman, semakin nyaman hidup.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3: Si kembar Weasley. Piala api. Dan nyanyian Snape.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dewa, Penyihir, Dan Naruto?**

 **Summary** :

Akhir dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Empat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sebagai ninja terakhir, dia berdiam diri menunggu ajal. Namun, tiga orang tidak dikenal menjanjikannya sesuatu.

 **Disclaimer** :

Percy Jackson dan Olympian(Rick Riordan).

Harry Potter(J. K. Rowling).

Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto).

Adalah milik pembuatnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Opening Song – My Demon by Starset ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Si kembar Weasley. Piala api. Dan nyanyian Snape**

 **.**

 _ **(Story start – New York).**_

Di arena simulasi pertempuran, terlihat Percy dalam keadaan seperti sehabis maraton. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan mulutnya tak henti-henti menghembuskan nafas.

"Masih ingin lanjut, Percy?" tanya Chiron, yang sedang memutar-mutar tongkat kayu panjang di tangan kanannya.

Percy mengangguk, meregangkan leher sebelum memasang kuda-kuda.

" _Meski kau merupakan salah satu putera Dewa terkuat, Percy. Kau tetap harus berlatih keras sampai ke tahap tubuhmu menjadi kaku dan tidak dapat lagi digerakkan."_

" _Sampai tubuh menjadi kaku? Apa itu tidak, kau tahu, berlebihan?"_

Tiga menit berlalu, tanpa peringatan Percy melesat ke arah Chiron, Riptide diayunkan. Chiron menepis ayunan Riptide dengan sisi tongkatnya. Mencoba cara lain, Percy memutarkan badan, berniat menyabet leher sang centaur. Seperti yang diduga, Chiron memblok sabetannya.

" _Tidak juga. Terlebih, aku melihat kau selalu ragu saat mengayunkan pedangmu itu. Seolah-olah kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan berpedangmu sendiri."_

Chiron mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada perut Percy. Percy melompat ke samping, menghunuskan Riptide tetapi ditangkis cepat oleh sang centaur. Chiron mengayunkan tongkat kayunya, berkeinginan mengetuk kepala Percy.

" _Aku berlatih pedang. Kalau tidak salah, paling lama sekitar dua minggu sebelum misi pertamaku ini. Itu juga bukan latihan formal, melainkan hanya informal."_

Percy bersalto untuk menghindari serangan, melayang di udara dan melewati kepala Chiron sambil menusukkan pedang. Namun Chiron lebih cepat, berputar dan menahan tusukkan pedang.

" _Begitu, jadi, pengalaman milikmulah yang merupakan asal dari keraguanmu."_

" _Ya... Mungkin."_

Percy terpaksa melompat, kemudian mendarat di tanah. GPPHnya aktif dan tanpa protes dia taruh Riptide di punggung, menjadikan pedangnya sebagai penahan tongkat si pelatih pahlawan.

" _Kalau benar begitu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Jika kau terlibat dalam pertempuran, naluri atau otak, apa yang akan kau pilih?"_

Si putra Poseidon berbalik lalu menebas kaki Chiron, tetapi Chiron loncat sebelum serangan tersebut dapat mengenainya. Ujung tongkatnya dia arahkan langsung ke kening Percy.

" _Yah, tidak seperti Annabeth, cerdas bukanlah keahlianku. Jadi naluri jawabanku."_

Percy berguling ke samping, Riptide dia tusukkan ke perut Chiron. Namun tusukkannya gagal saat Chiron membenturkan tongkatnya dengan pedang Percy. Percy bergerak mundur, tanpa peringatan ia berlari dan menyabet leher sang centaur, namun sabetannya ditahan dengan mudah.

" _Kau tahu, Percy, kerja keras sangat berarti untuk orang yang tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri."_

" _...Maksudmu?"_

Chiron mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya pada tumit Percy, memaksa si putera Laut untuk melompat mundur. Percy menghunuskan Riptide ke arah letak jantung Chiron, namun dengan lihai sang centaur memblokir serangannya.

" _Maksudku, kau itu tipe 'pekerja keras' bukan tipe 'genius' yang berarti kau sepenuhnya percaya pada naluri dibandingkan otak."_

" _Apa itu hal buruk?"_

Menggeram, Percy maju dengan menyabetkan pedangnya pada leher Chiron, yang kemudian diblokir dan ditindaklanjuti dengan ayunan tongkat kepunyaannya.

" _Tidak terlalu. Lagipula, tipe 'pekerja keras' akan menutupi kurangnya kecerdasan mereka dengan berlatih apa yang mereka kuasai secara terus-menerus."_

" _Jadi... Aku tipe yang seperti itu?"_

Percy merunduk di bawah ayunan, lalu kembali menyerang dengan cepat dan lebih bertenaga. Tusukkan demi tusukkan dia arahkan pada si centaur bijak, yang dengan terampil memutar tongkatnya sambil membelokkan tiap-tiap tusukkan.

" _Yep."_

"Semakin hari seni berpedangmu semakin berkembang, Percy," puji Chiron, memperlihatkan senyuman. Kemudian, ujung tongkatnya dia arahkan ke perut Percy.

"Gehee, terima kasih, Chiron," kata Percy, bernada sedikit sarkastik. Dengan cepat, gagang Riptide dia banting ke tongkat kepunyaan Chiron. "Sekadar info; trik yang sama tidak akan berguna lagi padaku."

" _Entah kenapa, Naruto... Aku bangga menjadi tipe pekerja keras."_

Senyuman si centaur hanya melebar mendengar pernyataan Percy. Perlahan dia menderap ke belakang.

Si putera Poseidon mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa berhenti, Chiron?"

"Latihanmu kita akhiri sampai disini," kata Chiron, tongkat kayunya lenyap seketika, "praktik renang akan dimulai dua menit lagi. Kita lanjutkan latihan berpedangmu besok."

Percy terdiam, sebelum mengangguk.

"Baik, Chiron."

Sang putera Pembawa Badai menyentuhkan tutup sebuah pena pada ujung Riptide, membuat pedang tersebut menyusut dan berubah jadi benda yang telah disebut.

Percy berbalik dan melangkah menuju sungai, melewatkan tatapan bangga yang ditunjukkan sang pelatih pahlawan.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Terperangkap selama tujuh tahun dalam pohon bukanlah pengalaman menyenangkan untuk Thalia Grace. Ketika matahari menyinari wajahnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata. Dia gembira menyadari fakta kalau ia mampu menghirup udara segar kembali.

Terlebih lagi, Thalia mempunyai sepupu. Dengan kelamin sama sepertinya. Membuatnya senang bukan main tentunya.

"Jadi Andi, sudah berapa lama kau berada di perkemahan?"

"Sekitar dua tahun kupikir."

Atas suruhan Mr. D, Andi mengajak Thalia berkeliling sekaligus memperkenalkannya pada demigod lain yang kebetulan tinggal di perkemahan. Agar tidak cepat bosan, tiap langkah mereka gunakan untuk bercakap-cakap sembari mengenal kepribadian masing-masing.

"Dua tahun?"

Andi mengangguk. "Ibu kandungku meninggal saat aku masih berusia empat tahun. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ibuku berteman baik dengan ibunya Percy. Setelah ibuku dikubur, Bibi Sally mengadopsiku, membesarkanku, dan merawatku layaknya anaknya sendiri. Lalu saat umurku sebelas aku dan Percy diantar olehnya ke tempat ini."

Dia berseri. Mengingat kue biru lezat buatan Sally Jackson saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Ditambah minumannya yang menggugah selera; vanilla milkshake ditambah potongan coklat beku.

"Ew," kata Thalia, melihat iler perlahan lepas landas dari sudut bibir Andi.

"Andi!"

Andi menoleh ke asal suara, melihat Katie Gardener. Konselor kabin-Empat. Berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Kitty?"

'Kitty' cemberut. "Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama panggilan itu?"

Andi nyengir. "Nope."

"Yah, setidaknya jangan menghentikanku untuk tak berharap," Katie menghela nafas, tersenyum kemudian, "jadi. Kau sudah mempersiapkan bikini apa yang akan kau pakai dalam praktek renang?"

"Aku pakai yang warna putih sepertinya," kata Andi, mengelus dagunya.

"Renang?" Thalia mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa kita praktik renang?"

Katie mengedipkan matanya. "Selain membuat badan sehat, ada kalanya kita harus bergerak melalui jalur laut untuk sampai ke wilayah musuh."

Thalia mengangguk-angguk, mulai paham mengapa praktik renang diadakan di Perkemahan Blasteran.

Ketika Andi dan Katie membahas hal-hal khusus untuk perempuan, si puteri tertua Zeus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Iris biru elektriknya menatap lurus sebuah foto, foto yang dimana dirinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Di dalam foto itu, nampak Thalia sedang merangkul seorang remaja rambut hitam yang umurnya diperkirakan dua belas tahun. Dia dengan si remaja rambut hitam memasang senyum lebar sesaat sebelum kamera mengambil gambar mereka.

Thalia tersenyum sendu.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Whisker.'_

 _ **(Scene change – Hogwarts.)**_

' _Aku harap mereka tidak marah dengan keterlambatanku.'_

Harry bergegas masuk ke perpustakaan, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat Tracey Davis. Daphne Greengrass. Lisa Turpin. Michael Corner. Hannah Albott. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Blaise Zabini. Serta Theodore Nott. Tengah bercengkrama di sebuah meja yang dikelilingi dua rak buku.

Justin berkedip, nyengir saat memandang Harry sebelum melambaikan tangan.

"Di sini, Harry!"

Harry menghampiri kelompok dan duduk di samping Theodore.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi terkena halangan di Aula Besar."

Lisa menaikkan alisnya. "Aku pikir kau ini laki-laki, Harry."

Harry facepalm. "Bukan halangan yang _itu_ , Lisa."

Blaise memelototi Lisa. "Potter baru sampai dan hal pertama yang kau tanyakan _itu_ , Turpin?"

Lisa membalas Blaise dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kanak-kanak, kalian berdua," gumam Theodore, menoleh ke arah Harry. "jadi ketua. Topik apa yang kita bahas hari ini?"

Harry mengerutkan kening. "Aku bukan ketua. Tidak ada ketua di kelompok ini."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," kata Tracey, beralih pada Daphne, "lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada _calon_ istri ketua. Bagaimana, ada topik yang harus dibahas?"

Daphne melempar lototan kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, rona pink tercipta di pipinya.

Blaise dan Theodore menyeringai, Justin dengan Michael tertawa. Sementara di sisi perempuan; Lisa nyengir, Tracey tidak jauh beda dari Lisa, dan Hannah terkikik.

Di samping rasa malu yang dirasakannya, Harry tidak mampu untuk tak tersenyum melihat 'kelompok' dalam pandangannya bebas melepas 'emosi' yang mereka pendam ketika dalam asrama masing-masing.

Dia senang, sangat malah. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto mengubah cara pandang 'hitam' dan 'putih'nya sekaligus membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya di Hogwarts.

Di akhir Tahun ke-Satu. Dia berjumpa dan berteman dengan ratu esSlytherin A.K.A Daphne Greengrass.

Di awal Tahun ke-Dua. Dia menjalin ikatan dengan anak penyendiri dan anak anti-sosial A.K.A Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott.

Di pertengahan Tahun ke-Dua. Dia bertukar cerita pengalaman Quidditch dengan anak ceria dan gadis riang A.K.A. Justin Finch-Fletchley dan Tracey Davis.

Di awal Tahun ke-Tiga. Dia praktik mantra bersama gadis penyuka kerja keras dan lelaki pencinta buku A.K.A. Lisa Turpin dan Michael Corner.

Dan di akhir Tahun ke-Tiga. Dia saling tolong-menolong dengan gadis pemalu A.K.A Hannah Abbott dalam pelajaran Herbology.

Harry belum memberitahu Ron dan Hermione kalau ia memiliki teman selain mereka di sekolah. Dia agak takut sebenarnya, mengingat empat remaja dari kelompoknya berasal dari Slytherin. Terlebih dengan kebencian tanpa alasan si Weasley muda pada asrama 'ular' yang tidak membantu suasana sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semuanya," mulai Harry, membuat perhatian delapan orang itu tertuju padanya, "bagaimana dengan latihan mantra patronus kalian, ada kemajuan?"

Blaise meninju dadanya. "Aku sudah menemukan bentuk patronusku, Potter. Yaitu seekor harimau."

"Gagak," tukas Theodore.

"Singa," balas Justin.

"Beruang," ujar Michael.

"Kucing," kata Lisa, matanya bersinar mengingat hewan kegemarannya itu.

Harry mengangguk, menatap yang belum bicara. "Yang lainnya?"

"Cheetah," sahut Tracey.

"Lumba-lumba," kata Hannah.

Keduanya menghadap Daphne.

"Elang," ucap Daphne, nadanya terdengar bangga untuk beberapa alasan.

"Senang mendengarnya," kata Harry, tersenyum simpul.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang agak merah, sumber _sentuhan_ Gabrielle.

Fleur meliriknya dengan tatapan geli, sementara adiknya, tengah bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya dikarenakan malu atas kelakuannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Naruto... " kata Gabrielle, yang gugup sekaligus takut.

Naruto nyengir dan memberinya jempol. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Gabrielle, ini tak sakit kok."

Si perempat Veela tersipu melihat cengiran Naruto.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto, kau ini seperti, lelaki paling beruntung yang pernah aku temui."

"Err... Terima kasih?"

"Ayo, Gabrielle. Madame menunggu kita berdua di kereta." kata Fleur kepada adiknya.

Gabrielle mengangguk, " _Oui(Ya)_ tapi sebelum itu... "

Dia dengan gugup berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto... "

Naruto terkekeh, terhibur dengan sikap malu-malunya. "Ya, Gabrielle?"

"Besok pagi ada pesta teh dalam kereta Beauxbatons," kata si Delacour muda, "jadi aku pikir... Apa kau mau mampir sebagai tamu?"

Lee Jordan. Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas. Ron Weasley. Dan beberapa siswa 'jones' lainnya. Menatap Naruto dengan iri dan berteriak dalam hati.

' _LUCKY BASTARD!'_

Untuk beberapa alasan, tangan Naruto terkepal ingin menghajar beberapa orang.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" ia merasa tidak sopan jika menolak ajakan Gabrielle, toh, hanya pesta teh di tempat _penuh_ perempuan bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Dia bukanlah ahli waris petapa genit lagipula. Plus, ia tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada Gabrielle _puppy-eyes mode_.

" **...Kau tahu, Naruto. Ada saat-saat dimana ketidakpekaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku."**

' _Apa maksudmu, Kurama?'_

" **Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Daripada itu, segera masuklah ke alam bawah sadarmu. Ada hal yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu."**

' _Kalau itu maumu. Ya sudah.'_

Fleur menatap Gabrielle dengan pandangan gugup. Dia tahu jika adiknya telah membuat sebuah keputusan, maka keputusannya itu sudah bulat dan tidak akan bisa diubah.

' _Semoga Madame tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Naruto nanti.'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Duduk bersender di dekat pohon di luar Hogwarts. Viktor Krum memandang dalam diam awan di langit biru dengan posisi lengan ia letakkan di atas lututnya.

Waktu berjalan cepat tanpa Viktor sadari, mulai dari belajar menjadi penyihir hingga Seeker dalam Quidditch. Dia tidak tahu harus menganggap hidupnya itu baik atau buruk seiring bertambahnya usia maupun tingginya.

Ada satu hal jelek tentang dirinya, tentunya tidak menyangkut tampang ataupun pamornya. Rahasia yang dia pendam dan kunci rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

Percaya atau tidak, Viktor Krum kadang-kadang berpikir negatif tentang kata _teman_.

Sebagai murid Durmstrang; sekolah yang memiliki reputasi tidak begitu baik sebab mengajarkan Ilmu Hitam kepada siswa-siswinya. Dan, Seeker termuda Tim Quidditch Bulgaria. Mencari _teman_ sangat susah jika kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah fans yang numpang tenar melalui uluran tangannya.

Dia menghela nafas. Merenung memikirkan nasibnya setelah Turnamen Triwizard berakhir.

Di akhir tahunnya sebagai murid Durmstrang. Viktor sempat berharap membuat satu atau dua teman yang menerimanya sebagai _Viktor_ bukan _Viktor sang Seeker_. Namun sepertinya harapannya takkan terkabul dalam waktu dekat, mengingat selain reputasi Quidditchnya yang bagus(di mata para gadis dan juga laki-laki) dia juga ditakuti karena statusnya sebagai siswa Igor Karkaroff; seorang penyihir yang merupakan mantan Pelahap Maut.

"Permisi."

Viktor melirik ke samping, melihat seorang perempuan bertampang cantik dari sisi genius. Dengan rambut coklat serta kedua irisnya berwarna hazel. Terakhir, kumpulan buku menumpuk di tangannya.

"Apa aku boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya si perempuan. "Sebenarnya, pohon yang kau senderi itu adalah tempat favoritku membaca buku."

Viktor berkedip, menyadari kalau dia telah seenak jidat menduduki tempat kesukaan seorang siswi tuan rumah Turnamen tiga sekolah.

' _Way to go, Viktor. Way to go.'_

"Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah dengan permintaanmu. Jadi, silahkan saja."

Si perempuan langsung duduk tanpa banyak bicara, menaruh tumpukan buku di sebelahnya lalu membuka salah satu yang berjudul _Advance Ancient Rune_ dan mulai membacanya.

' _Perempuan ini... Mengabaikanku sepenuhnya?'_

Viktor terkejut, menatap satu-satunya _perempuan_ yangtidak memberinya perhatian seperti yang biasa dilakukan penggemarnya di luar sana.

Si perempuan mengganti halaman buku. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini?"

Viktor terbangun dari pikirannya. "Mungkin... Sekitar satu atau dua jam."

Si perempuan melirik Viktor sejenak, tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Namaku Hermione, Hermione Granger. Namamu?"

Viktor merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas melihat senyuman Hermione.

"Viktor. Viktor Krum."

Hermione mengangguk, pandangannya kemudian terfokus kembali dengan bukunya.

Viktor tidak mampu menahan diri bertanya padanya.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Buku _Advance Ancient Rune_. Buku ini kupinjam dari temanku yang agak... Jail." jawab Hermione dengan kedutan di dahinya.

 _ **(Flashback.)**_

 _Memastikan Fleur dan Gabrielle tidak ada dalam pandangan, Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

" _Mau ke mana kau, Naruto?" tanya Hermione, yang mereplika gerakannya._

 _Naruto menaikkan alisnya._

" _Ke toilet. Kenapa, ingin ikut?"_

 _Dia nyengir melihat Hermione melempar lototan padanya._

 _Ron meledak dalam tawa._

" _1-0, sobat."_

" _Aku mencoba."_

 _Hermione cemberut. "Bisakah kau setidaknya serius menjawab pertanyaanku?"_

 _Naruto terkekeh. "Maaf, Hermione. Kau terlalu serius untuk tidak aku kerjai. Kalau kau penasaran, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamarku. Oh ya, aku punya beberapa buku sihir bagus dalam ruanganku. Minat meminjam satu?"_

 _ **(Back to present.)**_

"Celtik dan _Norse_ , huh?" gumam Viktor saat membaca alfabet yang tertulis di buku.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hermione, terkejut, mengingat rune kuno memiliki sedikit peminat dikarenakan banyaknya jenis alfabet serta kerumitannya saat ditulis.

Viktor mengangguk. "Di Durmstrang, semua murid Tahun ke-Tiga wajib mengambil rune kuno untuk keberhasilan praktik Ilmu Hitam." nadanya terdengar suram di kata-kata akhir.

"Pantas," kata Hermione, takjub, "kalau begitu. Bisa kau membantuku mengartikan alfabet yang tidak aku tahu?"

"Aku senang membantu." ujar Viktor, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke _Advance Ancient Rune_ , rona pink tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Shhh, bisa kalian diam? Kehadiran kalian menakuti _mereka_."

Hermione dan Viktor menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat dan remaja rambut hitam tengah menatap dahan pohon dengan tatapan serius.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, merasa familiar dengan si gadis pirang pucat.

"Jadi, lebah hijau selalu bersembunyi di dahan pohon," kata si remaja rambut hitam, "dan hanya akan keluar saat Christmas atau Valentine berlangsung. Benar begitu, Luna?"

"Ya, mereka selalu seperti itu," ujar Luna dengan binar di matanya, "sayang sekali kita tak bisa menangkapnya sekarang, Menma. Tapi setidaknya kita tahu tempat mereka bersembunyi."

Menma mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Itu memberi kita waktu untuk membuat rencana penangkapan jika mereka memutuskan keluar dari sarang."

"...Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu tentang mantra mengikat—"

"...Kau tahu, Luna. Aku tahu beberapa mantra yang sama tapi cukup mudah—"

"Apa yang kalian berdua sedang lakukan disitu?!"

Luna dan Menma menatap Hermione sebentar, kemudian Luna beralih pada Menma.

"Wrackspurt. Nampaknya mereka telah menanamkan sihir mereka pada Hermione."

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu na—" matanya melebar setelah mengingat sesuatu, "kau. Kau Luna, bukan?"

Luna berseri. "Ya. Ini aku, Hermione. Senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu."

Ginny Weasley, satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Weasley. Pernah mengajak Hermione menemui Luna saat dia dan Harry pergi berlibur di Burrow.

Pertemuan itu bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus untuk Hermione, dia dan Luna berargumen berat tentang 'hewan' mana yang 'nyata' dan mana yang 'fiksi'.

Terlebih Xenophilius Lovegood, ayah kandung Luna, adalah pria yang _lebih_ aneh lagi menurut opini Hermione. Semua kisah perjalanannya dan beberapa nama 'hewan' yang ada di _Quibbler_ itu terkesan _lelucon_ dibanding _tak_ _masuk_ _akal_.

Viktor menaikkan alisnya. "Kau yang waktu itu melempar mantra _Stupefy_ pada temanmu itu, bukan?"

"Untuk catatan di masa depan. Naruto itu _bukan_ temanku tapi dia itu _saudara_ ku," balas Menma, "dan untuk yang waktu itu. Anggap saja aku sedang kesal padanya."

Viktor mangut-mangut.

"Dipikir-pikir, wajahmu dan Naruto memang mirip yah," ujar Hermione, mengamati wajah Menma, "tapi tidak semirip si kembar."

"Si kembar?"

"Fred dan George Weasley. Mereka itu adalah bentuk nyata dari _kembar_."

Menma ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Hermione memandangi Luna, "apa yang sedang kau berdua lakukan tadi?"

"Berburu lebah hijau," jawab Luna. "Ayah bilang dagingnya dapat digunakan untuk pengobatan, jadi kami berniat menangkap dua sampai enam ekor untuk diteliti bersama-sama."

"...Lebah hijau?" kata Hermione getir. "Benarkah? Sebab terakhir kali aku membaca majalah _Daily Prophet,_ tidak ada yang membahas tentang _lebah hijau_ terkecuali _Quibbler_."

Luna membuat suara 'tsk, tsk, tsk' setelah mendengar perkataan si brunette Gryffindor.

"Benar-benar, _sangat_ disayangkan. Kau masih mempercayai _Daily Prophet_ dibandingkan _Quibbler_ , Hermione? Apa kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya ada rahasia yang disembunyikan Kementerian Sihir dari publik sejak lama? Salah satunya, Cornelius Fudge _selalu_ memasak goblin dalam sebuah pai?"

"Apa yang—untuk apa kepala Kementerian Sihir memasak goblin dalam pai, Luna?!" teriak Hermione kesal.

"Untuk memberi makan pasukan iblis-api tentu saja." balas Luna ambigu.

"Iblis api?!"

"Ya, iblis api. Kementrian diam-diam menciptakan pasukan yang tak bisa 'basah' yang dinamai heliopath A.K.A. iblis api. Beruntungnya, ayahku memiliki mata-mata dalam agar informasi terbaru tidak luput dari kupingnya."

"...Apa kau sudah memastikan kalau mata-mata ayahmu itu _waras_?" tanya-hampir menyindir- Hermione.

Luna menyipitkan matanya. "Aku sangat yakin Mr. Ghual **(1)** 100% waras. Lagipula, apa yang ditulis ayahku merupakan cerita-cerita penting yang _harus_ diketahui _publik_."

"Jadi, dimana saudaramu?" tanya Viktor pada Menma, yang sedang menonton adu debat dua gadis beda keyakinan dengan alis ditekuk.

Menma melirik melalui sudut matanya. "Naruto maksudmu? Entah, kami beda asrama jadi aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dan, untuk apa kau menanyakan tentang dia?"

Viktor mengangkat bahu. "Hanya penasaran. Maksudku, saudaramu adalah orang pertama yang kutahu tertawa setelah punggungnya membentur objek keras. Orang lain mungkin menjerit sakit jika berada di posisinya."

Menma facepalm.

' _Daya tahan klan Uzumaki benar-benar_ _ **broken**_ _dan itu merupakan fakta yang harus kalian_ __ _para_ _ **penyihir**_ _terima mentah-mentah.'_

"Memangnya siapa yang percaya dengan _cerita_ yang ayahmu tulis, Luna?" tantang Hermione.

Luna nyengir dalam kemenangan. "Menma percaya."

Hermione menoleh ke arah pemilik nama dengan pandangan 'kau tidak serius kan?'.

"Dunia luas," tukas Menma.

"T-Tapi pikirkan baik-baik, Menma," kata-keras kepala- Hermione, "memangnya semua yang diceritakan di _Quibbler_ itu nyata dan ada penjelasannya?"

Alis Menma naik sebelah. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja mengatakan 'Sihir itu nyata dan apakah ada cara untuk menjelaskannya?'."

"Itu berbe—"

"Argumenmu kehilangan suara."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Naruto, dalam posisi bersila di atas kasur di kamarnya, perlahan menutup iris safirnya.

 _ **(Mindscape.)**_

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak masuk ke sini."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, melihat lurus saluran pembuangan yang merupakan tempat di mana pikirannya dan Kurama bertemu. Sebenarnya dia agak bingung dengan latar mindscape-nya, tapi ia baru sadar kalau saluran pembuangan adalah representasi dari kesepian yang telah dialaminya selama hidupnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mengunjungi partnernya dan hanya berkomunikasi dengannya melalui pikirannya saja. Sambil menghela nafas, Naruto memulai perjalanannya yang panjang menuju tempat tinggal si Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Naruto sampai di depan gerbang yang menyegel si Bijuu Ekor-Sembilan dan menatap mata merah vertikal yang amat dikenalinya.

Nyengir, dia melambaikan tangan.

"Yo. Kurama!"

" **Tentang waktu kau datang," kata Kurama, menyeringai melihat Jinchuuriki ketiga dan terakhirnya. "Mendekatlah."**

"...Tidak."

" **Eh, kenapa tidak?"**

Memasang raut jengkel, Naruto berujar.

"Terakhir kali aku mendekatimu... Tubuhku menjadi _kaku_ bukan hanya di _sini_ tapi juga di _realitas_."

 **Kurama menghembuskan nafas. "Padahal menyenangkan melihatmu menderi—"**

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

" **Tidak. Tidak ada."**

"Jadi," Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kurama?"

 **Kurama berkedip. "Menuju inti, huh? Tunggu, kau benar-benar, Naruto, bukan?"**

 **Twitch!**

"...Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto getir, menulis catatan mental bertemakan "menampar muka Kurama dengan Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan di lain waktu".

Dia cemberut, mengingat chakra miliknya belum kembali seperti semula.

" **Yep. Kau benar-benar, Naruto." sahut Kurama menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi serius.**

" **Naruto, apa kau menemukan hal yang aneh di sekelilingmu?"**

"Hal aneh?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, mengedipkan mata sebelum bola matanya melebar.

Retakan. Dia melihat sebuah retakan bagaikan menempel di udara di bagian sisi kanannya.

"Apa hal aneh itu yang kau maksud?"

" **Ya."**

"Tapi, dari mana asal retakan itu? Jangan bilang, kau main-main dengan Bijuu-Dama sehingga menciptakan itu?"

" **...Harapmu," sindir Kurama, "tapi tidak. Retakan itu tercipta bukan karena ulahku. Tapi karena ulah calon matemu."**

"...Mate? Apa itu mate?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu sejenis permen karet?"

" **Bukan permen karet, bodoh," bentak Kurama, mengelus pelipisnya sambil menahan jengkel terhadap Jinchuuriki 'polos'nya itu, "mate merupakan teman sehidup semati seseorang. Paham dengan penjelasanku?"**

"... Keren!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, sebelum mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara. "Berarti dalam tubuhku akan ada makhluk lain selain dirimu. Benarkan, Kurama?"

 **Twitch!**

"Lagipula, bosan juga melihat muka yang sama di mindscape setiap hari."

 **Twitch! Twitch!**

"Oh, tenang saja, Kurama. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi terkadang raut wajahmu itu seperti mengajak berantem daripada mengajak damai."

 **Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!**

" **Bukan itu yang kumaksud, NARUTO!"**

"Eh, benarkah?" ujar Naruto polos, mengabaikan ekspresi 'akan aku makan kau' yang dipasang Kurama, "tapi kau bilang 'teman sehidup semati' mengingat kita berdua telah berjodoh dengan situasi 'sehidup semati' jadi tidak aneh jika pikiranku condong ke situ."

 **Kurama mengambil nafas, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan.**

" **Lebih baik... Kita abaikan pembicaraan yang tadi." ujarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto. Mendapat satu atau dua petunjuk dari retakan ini?"**

"Tidak."

 **Kurama mendengus. Perlahan dia arahkan aliran chakranya menuju retakan yang dimaksud sebelum retakan tersebut diselimuti merah menyala.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto, bingung dengan aksi sang Bijuu Ekor-Sembilan.

" **Aku hanya mencoba menyalurkan chakraku ke retakan ini." Kurama menjelaskan. "Biasanya, chakraku akan berhenti jika melewati gerbang dan tidak," dia mengarahkan ujung jarinya pada retakan, "sampai dan menyala seperti itu."**

"Lalu?"

" **Aku tidak tahu kalau asumsiku akan berhasil atau tidak. Namun jika retakan itu bermunculan lebih banyak. Ada kemungkinan chakraku dapat menghancurkan** _ **penghalang**_ **dan selanjutnya kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi."**

Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu berarti aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, huh?" cengiran terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tidak masalah untukku."

" **Sekarang, kau kembalilah ke alam sadar," ujar Kurama, memasang seringai 'aneh', "lagipula. Aku masih menunggu stamina legendaris Uzumaki dipergunakan untuk hal yang seharusnya."**

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Latihan maksudmu?"

" **Ya, latihan di ranjang tapi."**

Naruto merona.

"KURAMA!"

Sesaat setelah Jinchuurikinya berpindah alam, Kurama berujar.

"Keluarlah, Naruto telah pergi."

Seorang remaja berpenampilan mirip _Naruto_ berjalan dari belakang Kurama, yang membedakannya adalah, dia mengenakan semacam rompi tempur yang ditutup sebuah jubah putih dengan jilatan api dibelakang jubahnya, terakhir, sebuah ikat kepala hitam terikat manis di depan dahinya.

'Naruto' berhenti melangkah, membalikkan badan dan menghadap Kurama.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak memberi tahu, Naruto, Kurama," kata 'Naruto' sembari tersenyum tipis.

 **Kurama memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."**

'Naruto' tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, saudara Bijuuku. Segel pertamanya telah hancur, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum segel kedua dan ketiga mengikuti nasib segel pertama."

" **Aku harap kau sadar apa yang** _ **kau**_ **lakukan," kata Kurama, menggeram, "meski aku masih sedikit heran, kenapa bukan Naruto yang diberitahu pertama kali mengenai kriteria cara menghancurkan ketiga segel** _ **penghalang**_ **chakranya."**

"Orang yang pertama kali harus tahu adalah orang yang menghancurkan segelnya," ucap 'Naruto' santai, " _sengaja_ maupun tidak _disengaja_."

 _ **(Naruto room – Tomorrow.)**_

Naruto meregangkan kedua lengannya perlahan, mengusap matanya sebelum melirik ke jendela dan melihat pagi telah menggantikan malam.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan satu setel pakaian, Naruto meraih suatu benda dari kolong tempat tidurnya.

Dia menyeringai, mengamati sebuah koper yang berisikan beberapa botol berbeda warna.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Ketika mencapai ruang rekreasi, Naruto disapa dua orang remaja, berambut merah dengan tampilan muka identik satu sama lain.

"Hai, teman," sapa keduanya, menatap Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Hai, juga," balas Naruto ceria.

"Bagaimana harimu—" yang kiri memulai.

"—selama di Hogwarts?" yang kanan menyelesaikan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Meskipun tidak ada kegiatan yang menarik untuk ditekuni." Dia mengusap dagunya. "Walaupun, target yang akan aku jaili _banyak_ sekali jumlahnya."

Mendengar kata _jail_ sepasang remaja kembar itu langsung memiliki bintang di mata masing-masing.

"Apa kau seorang—" yang kanan berkata.

"—tukang jail yang—" yang kiri melanjutkan.

"—suka menciptakan—"

"—kekacauan serta kerusakan—"

"—demi komedi yang—"

"—sempurna dan harmonis?"

Naruto berkedip, nyengir kemudian.

"Mungkin _kegilaan_ lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan hasil tingkah jailku."

Keduanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum, melangkah dan menghampirinya.

Yang kiri meletakkan sikunya di pundak Naruto, "Aku Fred."

Yang kanan mereplika yang kiri. "Dan aku George."

"Lalu bolehkah kami—" Fred berkata.

"—menanyakan nama—" George berujar.

"—rekan sekaligus—"

"—sekutu baru kami?"

"Nama Naruto," ucap si pemilik nama, "nama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hm... " Fred bergumam saat dia berputar mengelilingi Naruto, menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Sampai jumpa, teman—" George berujar.

"—senang bertemu denganmu dan lain kali—" Fred menambahkan.

"—kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama!" George menyelesaikan.

Fred merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan apa yang tampak sebagai kartu nama dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ini kartu kami, kau mendapatkan ini karena kau juga tukang jail seperti kami. Jangan ragu menghubungi kami jika kau punya rencana yang menarik."

Dia mengedipkan mata, kemudian ia dan saudara kembarnya berjalan menjauh.

Naruto menyaksikan mereka pergi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

' _Seperti yang aku butuhkan.'_

Naruto menatap perkamen di mejanya dengan pandangan bosan, mengabaikan sepenuhnya Snape yang terus mengamatinya sejak pelajaran dimulai.

"Uzumaki, berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan Ramuan Polijus untuk matang sepenuhnya?"

' _Teme tua ditambah aksesoris drakula. Kombinasi yang luaaaaaaaar_ _ **biasa.**_ _'_

"Sebulan, atau lebih tepatnya satu siklus bulan purnama."

Satu menit kemudian.

"Uzumaki. Apa nama Ramuan langka, yang dikatakan dapat memberi efek keberuntungan bagi seseorang yang meminumnya?"

' _Kenapa aku, teme?!'_

"Felix Felicis, alias Cairan Keberuntungan."

Lima menit kemudian.

"Uzumaki. Ramuan apa yang saat dicerna, membuat siapapun jujur jika ditanyakan?"

' _Tiga kali. Snivvelus. Lebih dari ini, kaulah target yang akan aku buat lebih_ _ **menderita**_ _."_

"Veritaserum."

Tujuh menit kemudian.

"... Uzumaki. Apa gunanya bezoar dan sebutkan fungsi lain yang dimilikinya?"

' _Oke, Snivvelus. Kau ingin penjelasan, bukan? Akan aku beri kau yang paling_ _ **rinci**_ _.'_

"Sering dikenal sebagai penawar banyak racun, tapi yang sedikit diketahui adalah jika kau menghancurkannya menjadi bubuk halus, rebus dengan darah Naga Peludah Racun Peru dan biarkan di bawah sinar matahari selama tiga jam, dua puluh dua menit dan tujuh detik. Itu akan menciptakan racun mematikan yang belum ditemukan penawarnya. Hal ini juga dianggap sebagai 'kelezatan' oleh goblin dan peri rumah dan biasanya dimasak untuk perayaan."

Snape mengirimi Naruto tatapan yang bisa melelehkan kuali, beralih ke depan kelas dan kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

Sepanjang dua jam yang dimiliki para murid dalam kelas, Snape selalu gencar melempar pertanyaan acak pada Naruto, yang sebagian besar dia jawab dengan detail yang agak mengganggu si kepala asrama Slytherin. Menjelang akhir pelajaran, beberapa murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin bisa melihat kepulan asap keluar dari telinga Snape.

Setelah kelas Ramuan selesai dan semua murid keluar. Ron dan Harry memastikan jarak mereka jauh dari prof. Snape, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, memiliki niat menyembunyikan tawanya sendiri.

Ron menoleh ke arah Naruto, menepuk pundaknya. "Jadi, apakah aku harus memanggilmu Penguasa Ramuan mulai dari sekarang?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tidak terlalu pandai jika menyangkut Ramuan. Yang tadi itu, aku hanya beruntung karena soalnya mudah-mudah."

Hermione meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa kau tahu, kalau pertanyaan yang di tanyakan Snape itu tingkat tinggi?"

Naruto berkedip.

"Huh, benarkah?"

Hermione facepalm.

 _ **(Scene change – New York.)**_

Annabeth Chase. Puteri Athena sekaligus konselor kabin-Enam. Baru saja selesai bicara dengan Tyson melalui I-M aka Iris Messaging **.** Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si Kiklops.

Di awal kedatangannya ke perkemahan, dan fakta salah satu rasnya 'membunuh' Thalia tujuh tahun yang lalu. Annabeth menjadi menaruh kebencian pada Tyson dan selalu menjauh jika ia mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Sedikit demi sedikit kebenciannya pada Tyson berkurang saat si Kiklops menolongnya dari cengkraman Polyphemus; Kiklops murni pemakan demigod.

Annabeth merinding, mengingat kejadian diimana Polyphemus hampir merenggut nyawa Tyson. Dia, Percy, Clarisse, Andi dan Grover, tidak mampu menolongnya saat Luke dengan rekan demigod pengkhianatnya berniat meledakkan Gua Polyphemus.

Tapi untungnya, Percy dan Andi membawa suatu alat yang dapat digunakan untuk memanggil seorang _teman_ dari jauh.

' _Berbicara tentang iblis... '_

Annabeth memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kaca bundar berukuran mini.

' _...apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang, yah?'_

 _ **(Scene change - Hogwarts.)**_

"Achoo!"

Naruto mengelus lubang hidungnya. "Dua kali bersin dalam dua hari penuh. Bisa menjadi rekor ini."

Berkedip, iris safirnya menatap lurus papan hitam-putih dalam pandangannya, lengan kanannya jatuh pada pion hitam, kemudian dia gerakkan bidak tersebut.

Nyengir, mulutnya mengucap. "Giliranmu, Bob."

'Bob' menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan meniupkan gelembung.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Santai, Bob. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Jadi jangan khawatirkan perasaanku."

'Bob' menggerakkan tentakelnya, dan memilih memajukan rook putihnya.

"Jadi, Bob," kata Naruto, bidak knightnya dia luncurkan kemudian, "apa kau ini, termasuk dalam jajaran hewan laut yang dilindungi kerajaan paman P?"

Bob membalas perkataan Naruto dengan meniupkan gelembung.

"Hmm, aku senang mendengar hal itu."

Bob, dengan tanpa keraguan dalam mata besarnya. Menggerakkan satu tentakelnya dan memilih memajukan bidak ratunya. Tanpa membuang waktu... Dia langsung memakan bidak raja lawannya.

"...Pasrah aku."

Bob meniup beberapa gelembung.

"...Berjumpa lagi minggu depan?"

Bob meniup gelembung, namun kali ini lebih banyak jumlahnya.

Naruto berseri, meniup gelembung melalui mulut sebelum berujar.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Setelah Bob memberi Naruto pelukan versi gurita. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung merapal _Reducio_ pada papan catur-yang bukan miliknya tapi milik Menma yang ia curi dari kopernya sebelum sampai ke Hogwarts- dan berenang ke permukaan Danau Hitam.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Naruto membuka kepalan tangannya, dan api tercipta di tiap jari jemarinya.

" **...Kau menggunakan Pyrokinesis hanya untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu?!"**

Si pirang Gryffindor menaik turunkan jari pada jubah dan baju dalamnya, mengabaikan kehadiran partnernya... Untuk sementara waktu.

' _Efektif kau tahu.'_

" **Semua bahaya yang dapat ditimbulkan api... Lenyap sudah berkat dirimu."**

Naruto sweatdrop.

' _Kau pikir api hanya dapat digunakan untuk melukai dan membakar, begitu?'_

" **Yep."**

' _...Kau dan pikiran pyschomu.'_

" **Hey!"**

Merasa cukup, Naruto menonaktifkan kemampuan Pyrokinesisnya. Selang beberapa menit, suara hentakan kaki terdengar di sampingnya.

Dia melirik dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya dengan rambut cokelat dan mata abu-abu. Dia mengenakan jubah Hogwarts, tapi tidak seperti Gryffindor yang mengenakan warna merah, ia memakai warna kuning, yang merupakan warna Hufflepuff.

"Hai," sapa si laki-laki.

"Hai juga," balas Naruto.

Si anak laki-laki mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Mata Cedric melebar sedikit. "Hm ... Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki... Aku seperti familiar dengan nama itu."

Naruto menatap Cedric dengan alis ditekuk.

Cedric mengusap dagunya sambil melirik ke arah Danau, sebelum beralih pada Naruto dan memasang 'senyum'.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Kau yang selalu membantu semua murid dari asrama berbeda dalam kelas McGonagall, bukan?"

"...Aku asisten profesor kalau kau ingin tahu." kata Naruto getir, mengingat setelah performanya di hari pertama Minerva menyuruhnya untuk menjadi asistennya selama kelas Transfigurasi berlangsung.

Dia tak ambil pusing sebenarnya, tapi yang ia sesali adalah ternyata kelas yang dimaksud bukanlah Tahun ke-Empat, melainkan Tahun ke-Lima dan Tahun ke-Enam. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, beberapa _perempuan_ di Transfigurasi selalu mencari _kesempatan_ untuk mencubit _pipinya_.

Naruto berkedip, menatap Cedric yang tengah mengamati Danau dalam... Kesedihan?

"Apa ada yang salah, Cedric?"

Cedric mendongak. "Tidak. Itu hanya... Baru kali ini aku berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa harus menyebut Quidditch."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Cedric, kuharap kau tidak menganggapku menyinggung perasaanmu atau apapun. Tapi, sedang apa kau di sini? Kemana temanmu yang lain?"

Cedric menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, kebanyakan dari mereka pergi untuk istirahat dan orang-orang yang mengikutiku sebagian besar hanyalah pengagum. Jujur, aku agak muak dengan mereka yang berusaha mendekatiku karena reputasi yang aku punya. Mereka bahkan bukan temanku sama sekali! Sungguh, itu sebabnya aku disini sekarang."

"Hm ... benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada para pengagummu itu." kata Naruto.

Cedric tampak bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto nyengir. "Jika bukan karena mereka kau tidak akan berada di sini dan aku tidak akan mendapat teman baru jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

Cedric terkejut. "Teman?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Teman. Kau yang kumaksud."

"Kau dan aku baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau langsung menganggapku... Teman?"

"Aku suka punya banyak teman... Pengecualian kau datang kesini dengan niat menyerangku dengan _Crucio_ atau _Avada Kedavra_."

"..." Cedric menatap si remaja pirang dengan pandangan getir sementara Naruto nyengir padanya.

"Kau sangat santai menyebut dua dari tiga mantra Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan."

"Meh, santai sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajibku."

Naruto menegakkan badannya. "Hey, Cedric. Maukah kau menunjukkan ruang rekreasi asramamu? Aku agak penasaran dengan bentuk ruang rekreasi asrama lain selain asramaku."

Cedric mengangguk. "Tentu. Akan aku ajak kau berkeliling."

"Oh, omong-omong."

Naruto berjalan mendekati tepi Danau, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bob!"

Satu tentakel yang diubah menjadi tangan melesat dan menghantam tangan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Mengambil langkah mundur, si remaja iris safir beralih pada lelaki Hufflepuff, yang tengah memandanginya dengan rahang terbuka.

"Apa?"

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

"Nah, ini pintu masuk ruang rekreasiku."

Cedric dan Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah tong besar, yang terletak di dekat koridor dapur Hogwarts.

Cedric menyentuh dua laras di bagian tengah, berkata.

"Helga Hufflepuff."

Tutup tong terbuka kemudian, memperlihatkan jalan yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah. Cedric berjalan maju, kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto.

Saat sampai di ruang rekreasi, Naruto merasakan hatinya hangat saat melihat langit-langit cerah dalam ruangan. Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat banyak hiasan pot, sofa empuk kursi berlapis kain kuning-hitam, serta jendela melingkar yang menyediakan pemandangan "rumput beriak dan dandelion". Di tengah ruangan, terlihat perapian kayu berwarna madu yang besar dengan ukiran lencana di atasnya. Di bawah lencana, nampak potret pendiri asrama Hufflepuff A.K.A. Helga Hufflepuff.

' _Perasaan hangat yang sekarang kurasakan ini... I-Ini seperti sedang berada di_ _ **Konoha**_ _.'_

Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah, memori kehidupan masa lalunya berputar lagi di benak dan itu menambah berjuta-juta kepedihan di hati terdalamnya. Serta...

' _...Ibu.'_

Dia juga merindukan _Hestia_ karena rasa hangat yang dirasakannya saat ini.

" **Naruto... "**

' _Aku sangat merindukan_ _ **dia**_ _, Kurama.'_

" **Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu."**

Efek negatif dari memiliki ingatan lama adalah setiap kejadian, sentuhan, serta pergerakan. Dapat Naruto ingat dengan jelas, yang menyebabkan dirinya frustrasi dan kesal selalu.

Cedric menoleh pada Naruto, yang hanya diam sejak tadi, membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan teman barunya itu.

"Naruto."

"...Kurasa kuning adalah tema utama di asrama ini?" canda Naruto tiba-tiba, namun nada yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan.

"Begitulah," kata Cedric. "Oh, sayang sekali, Naruto. Tur kelilingnya kita akhiri sampai disini."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula, aku punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Janji?"

"Yep. Janji. Pesta teh. Dalam kereta Beauxbatons."

"...Orang baik memang punya keberuntungan yang lurus, huh?"

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Kereta Beauxbatons terletak di Aula Luar, terparkir dua ratus meter di depan pintu rumah Rubeus Hagrid. Kereta tersebut berwarna biru dengan ukuran sebesar rumah. Pintu kereta dihiasi lambang dua tongkat emas yang diluruskan, masing-masing tongkat memancarkan tiga cahaya bintang.

Naruto menunggu di depan pintu kereta, empat menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Gabrielle.

Gabrielle berseri. "Naruto!"

Si remaja pirang hanya nyengir saat namanya dipanggil.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Naruto terkagum-kagum saat melihat bagian dalam kereta yang nampak seperti lobi hotel kecil. Meja-meja bertebaran di sekitar ruang terbuka dengan sofa dan kursi empuk, empat buah rak buku, dan beberapa pintu yang melapisi dinding, tidak diragukan lagi mengarah ke kamar pribadi untuk semua siswi yang berasal dari Beauxbatons. Terakhir, tangga spiral di bagian belakang gerbong yang _mungkin_ mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Escalier(tangga) ini naik ke lantai dua." Gabrielle menjelaskan saat dia menunjuk ke tangga yang dimaksud. "Digunakan sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan peralatan darurat yang kami butuhkan."

"Dan disana?" Naruto menunjuk ke ruang terbuka, memberi Delacour muda kesempatan untuk pamer.

"De paresser (kursi panjang), biasa digunakan untuk belajar, memainkan permainan, sekaligus istirahat."

Sang putera Dewi Perapian mengangguk mendengar informasi tersebut.

Hampir sebagian besar siswi Beauxbatons menyadari kehadiran Naruto, namun beberapa dari mereka memilih netral, meski ada juga yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka dan benci untuk beberapa alasan.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

Naruto dengan Gabrielle mengalihkan pandangan, mereka melihat Madame Maxime berjalan menuruni tangga spiral yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh setengah raksasanya.

"Ya. Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu err... Madame?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

Madame mengerutkan kening mengamati reaksi Naruto, sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup berada di dekatku, Mr. Uzumaki. Aku tidak mungkin mencelakaimu hanya karena kau satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah... Menginjakkan kaki di tempat _khusus_ gadis ini."

 **Glup!**

' _Sial. Wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dan juga, dimana Oiroke no Jutsu saat kau sangat membutuhkannya, diriku? Oh bagus, kenapa aku tidak coba membuat ramuan Polijus sebelum datang kemari, ttebayo?!'_

Dan untungnya, Gabrielle Delacour datang untuk menyelamatkan hari.

"Madame Maxime!" rengek Gabrielle. "Jangan takuti Naruto. Dia adalah _tamu_ ku aku yang mengundangnya kesini."

Madame berkedip. "Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu... Nikmati waktumu selagi disini, Mr. Uzumaki."

Gabrielle tersenyum gembira, kemudian menuntun Naruto ke ruangan dimana pesta minum teh telah dipersiapkan.

' _...Kurama.'_

" **Hmm?"**

' _Catat di benak kalau aku adalah pengikut Gabrielle mulai detik ini.'_

" **Uhh... Tentu?"**

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Ruang yang digunakan untuk pesta teh ternyata merupakan ruang Gabrielle dan Fleur sendiri. Dua kasur atas bawah, dua buah meja, tiga kursi, serta sofa yang empuk.

"Dimana teman-temanmu, Fleur?" tanya Naruto, sebelum menyeruput air tehnya. "Aku tidak melihat siapa pun selain adikmu disini."

Fleur memandang dalam diam cangkir tehnya, menengadah lalu berujar. "Aku tidak... Memiliki satupun teman kalau kau ingin tahu."

Naruto berkedip. "Tunggu, maksudmu?"

Si perempat Veela tersenyum sendu. "Ya. Selama ini, aku hanya bermain dengan Gabrielle seorang. Memiliki darah Veela memang sebuah anugrah... Tapi di sisi lain, lebih banyak membawa kutukan jika dirasakan."

Naruto merasa _de ja vu_ dengan situasi si penyihir Prancis.

Jika Fleur dijauhi karena daya tarik Veelanya... Maka Naruto dijauhi karena Kyuubi tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" seru Gabrielle.

Fleur menatap adiknya itu. "Apa yang kau lupa, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, melainkan, dia turun dari kursi lalu bergegas keluar.

"Biskuit!"

Fleur menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Naruto tertawa akan tingkah si Delacour muda.

"Kau tahu, Fleur," mulai si remaja iris safir, "mendengar kisahmu. Aku jadi ingat sebuah kisah yang mirip seperti itu."

Fleur berkedip. "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Pada suatu malam, seorang anak lahir di sebuah desa," Naruto memulai, "di saat bersamaan, seekor makhluk buas yang dikenal dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune. Muncul dan menimbulkan kekacauan."

"Kyuubi?" sahut Fleur, "nama makhluk itu Kyuubi?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Bukan. Itu hanya sebuah gelar. Rubah Ekor-Sembilan jika diterjemahkan. Bagaimanapun," dia mulai bercerita kembali, "melihat kehadiran Kyuubi. Semua warga(ninja) mencoba melawan makhluk besar ini, sekaligus, mempertahankan desa yang mereka sayangi. Namun, sebanyak apapun usaha dan pengorbanan yang warga(ninja) lakukan. Mereka tetap bukan tandingan Kyuubi.

"Ribuan nyawa melayang karena tragedi ini. Lalu, seorang istri kehilangan suami, seorang suami kehilangan istri, dan seorang anak kehilangan orang tua."

"Apa... Tidak ada seorang pun di desa yang mampu melawan makhluk bernama Kyuubi ini?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Fleur. "Pemimpin desa, yang memiliki kemampuan spesial dalam bertempur. Maju seorang diri menghadapi Kyuubi. Tapi di akhir, dia menyadari ia tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuh Kyuubi. Terpaksa, Pemimpin desa mengandalkan rencana bermata dua; yaitu menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh satu-satunya anak yang lahir pada waktu itu."

"...Kenapa anak?!" seru Fleur dengan ngeri. "Apa pemimpin desa itu sudah gila?! Mengapa menyegel binatang buas seperti itu di dalam bayi?!"

Naruto tertawa canggung, menyadari kalau Fleur secara tidak langsung menghina ayah kandungnya.

"Karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain." ujarnya. "Jika memungkinkan, tanpa berpikir dua kali dia akan menyegel Kyuubi di dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena faktor kelelahan serta stress, Kyuubi hanya akan merusak segel lalu keluar untuk melanjutkan kekacauan. Jadi, menyegel Kyuubi di dalam bayi baru lahir adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya tidak berulah kembali."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Naruto meminum air tehnya sebentar, sebelum mengatakan. "Karena Kyuubi tersegel di dalam tubuh sang anak, banyak orang di desa yang menaruh dendam pada Kyuubi menganggap si anak sebagai jelmaan dari Kyuubi itu sendiri. Mereka... Melakukan hal-hal tidak baik pada sang anak. Seperti mengasingkannya. Menjauhinya. Menghajarnya. Jika pemilik toko, mengusirnya. Dan mencemohnya langsung dihadapannya."

Naruto sweatdrop saat merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya tinggi perlahan, dia melihat percikan api mulai terbentuk di sekitar lengan si perempat Veela tertua.

"Tenang, Fleur," katanya, "jika kau butuh ruang untuk... Melepas. Amarahmu. Akan aku tutup cerita ini."

Fleur menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak masalah," ujarnya, "terus saja lanjutkan cerita itu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, namun tetap melanjutkan cerita.

Tanpa dia sadari, Fleur sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian terhadap itu. Pikirannya terpusat pada _anak_ yang Naruto tengah ceritakan dalam kisahnya itu.

' _Dan kupikir Veela adalah ras yang memiliki kasus penganiayaan terburuk... Betapa naifnya aku.'_

Dihina? Tentu. Dibenci? Sudah biasa. Tapi dipukul? Diusir? Hingga diasingkan?

" _Hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian adalah... Saat orang-orang tidak peduli padamu dan menganggapmu tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan mereka."_

Perkataan neneknya, Adele Delacour, terlintas di benak Fleur.

"Biskuit datang!" seru Gabrielle riang, menurunkan setoples biskuit warna coklat di meja sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Gabrielle," kata Naruto, mendapat rona tipis dari gadis yang bersangkutan.

Mengunyah biskuit pelan-pelan, sang Jinchuuriki melengkungkan alis saat menatap Fleur yang diam tidak bersuara.

Menyeringai, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku... Rahasia memalukan yang kakakmu punya?"

Fleur terbangun dari lamunannya, dia melebarkan mata melihat adiknya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Fleur memiliki somnabulisme **(2).** Gara-gara itu, tiap malam kepala Fleur selalu terbentur dengan anak tangga."

"GABRIELLE!"

Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya, tersedak dengan tawanya sendiri.

 _ **(Scene change – Night.)**_

Di meja Ravenclaw, Menma dengan Luna nampak berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

"—dan Viktor setuju membantuku mencari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut saat dia kembali ke Bulgaria." kata Luna, menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Semoga Bulgaria sedang musim dingin bulan ini."

"Swedia? Mungkin. Tapi Bulgaria? Entahlah," ujar Menma, "namun berpikirlah yang positif."

Luna mengangguk antusias. "Jadi, Menma. Apa kau memiliki niat untuk menjadi Juara Hogwarts di Turnamen Triwizard tahun ini?"

Menma mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk bergabung dalam Turnamen antar tiga sekolah. Lagipula, aku lebih suka menjadi penonton dibandingkan pemain."

Luna berkedip. "Aneh. Padahal Prefek bilang kau mengalahkan murid Tahun ke-Lima. Enam. Bahkan Tujuh pada pelajaran Mantra dan Ramuan. Prof. Flitwick juga mendukungmu terang-terangan di tiap kali perjumpaan."

Murid yang diberitahu tahunnya memelototi Menma, yang dibalas olehnya dengan perilaku yang sama.

' _Dan menjadikanku asisten dadakan. *sigh* satu hal yang aku bagi dengan Naruto adalah aku dan dia selalu cepat bosan jika sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan.'_

"Jika ada hal yang menarik tentang Turnamen pada malam ini, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran." balas Menma.

Luna berseri. "Kalau kau ikut. Aku akan menyorakimu dari jauh."

Menma terkekeh. "Jangan. Lehermu sakit nanti."

" **Terakhir kali kau bersikap baik kepada lawan jenismu, kalau aku tidak salah, tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Benar begitu, Menma?"**

' _Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang_ _ **Thalia**_ _lagi, Yin-Kurama. Dia telah lama berpikir kalau aku ini sudah—'_

" **Mati? Aku terkejut kau tidak membenci Pluto maupun Trivia yang telah mengurungmu di** _ **Dunia**_ **Lintas ini."**

' _Kau melupakan Naruto, Yin-Kurama. Dia juga berada di situasi yang sama sepertiku.'_

" **Dan** _ **dia**_ **telah dua kali kabur dari** _ **Dunia**_ **ini."**

' _Sebelum_ _ **Hades**_ _atau_ _ **Hecate**_ _membawanya kembali ke_ _ **Dunia**_ _ini.'_

Luna tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Menma. Tadi siang, para Nargle gagal menginvasi kerongkonganku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan volume suaraku."

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang senyum simpul.

' _Berbicara tentang awan...'_

Dia mengedarkan pandangan, melengkungkan alis saat tidak melihat batang hidung seorang remaja pirang yang teramat dirinya kenal.

' _...kemana perginya Naruto?'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

"Pssh, Fred, George. Kalian sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para peri rumah dari ruangan dapur?"

""Beres, Narukins!""

"Kau serius melakukan ini, Naruto? Bagaimana jika aksi kita ketahuan?"

"Sedikit lelucon tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, Cedric. Lagipula, Snivvelus yang akan lebih menderita daripada yang lain."

"Omong-omong, Narukins—"

"—siapa saja yang—"

"—akan menjadi korban—"

"—selain Snivvelus nanti?"

" _Semua_ kecuali kita berempat tentu."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Dumbledore berdiri. Ketegangan yang menyenangkan memenuhi Aula.

"Saatnya telah tiba," kata Dumbledore, mengedarkan senyum ke arah lautan wajah yang mendongak.

"Turnamen Triwizard akan segera dimulai. Sebelum kami mendatangkan hakim yang tidak memihak untuk memi... "

"Tentang waktu kau datang," kata Hermione, melihat Naruto yang langsung menduduki kursi di samping Harry.

Naruto 'nyengir'. "Maaf karakter drama Shakespeare. Ada hambatan tadi di jalan."

Hermione memelototi Naruto.

"Jangan pernah. Panggil aku. Dengan sebutan. Itu lagi. Mengerti?"

"...Aku takkan memberimu janji apa pun."

"Hey."

Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya, tanpa peringatan, membenturkan dahinya dengan alas meja asramanya.

Harry menggeleng sambil mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, menandakan dia terbiasa dengan tingkah laku si remaja iris safir. Kemudian, pandangannya kembali fokus ke arah Dumbledore.

"...lih juara. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa patah kata terkait prosedur yang akan kita ikuti tahun ini. Tetapi pertama-tama, izinkan aku memperkenalkan beberapa orang penting kepada kalian. Salah satunya adalah, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Serta Mr Ludo Bagman, Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir."

Sontak suara tepuk tangan berkumandang saat nama keduanya diperkenalkan, meskipun terasa lebih keras bagi Bagman yang memang, pada masa mudanya, telah menjadi pemain Quidditch yang terkenal.

Bagman menyambut tepuk tangan dengan lambaian riang. Bartemius Crouch hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada, tidak tersenyum ataupun melambai ketika namanya disebut.

"Mr Bagman dan Mr Crouch telah bekerja tanpa kenal lelah selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dan semua itu demi kelancaran Turnamen yang kita semua tunggu-tunggu," Dumbledore meneruskan, "lalu mereka akan bergabung denganku, bersama Profesor Karkaroff dan Madame Maxime, dalam dewan juri yang akan menilai usaha para juara."

Saat kata "juara" diumumkan, perhatian para murid yang mendengarkan pun semakin menajam. Mungkin Dumbledore memperhatikan keheningan yang mendadak melanda, karena dia tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Hakimnya, tolong, Mr Filch."

Filch, yang sejak tadi bersembunyi tanpa ada yang memperhatikan di sudut aula, menghampiri Dumbledore dengan menggotong peti kayu besar bertatahkan permata.

"Instruksi pelaksanaan tugas yang akan dihadapi para juara sudah diperiksa oleh Mr Crouch dan Mr Bagman," kata Dumbledore ketika Filch meletakkan peti dengan hati-hati di atas meja di depannya, "dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan persiapan yang dibutuhkan untuk masing-masing tantangan. Akan ada tiga tugas, dilaksanakan dalam rentang waktu sepanjang tahun ajaran, dan ketiga tugas ini akan mengetes para juara dalam berbagai hal— kecakapan sihir mereka— keberanian mereka—kelihaian mereka menarik kesimpulan—dan, tentu saja, kemampuan mereka dalam menangani bahaya."

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Dumbledore, Aula Besar dilandai sunyi senyap, seakan tak ada seorang pun yang bernapas di sana.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, tiga juara akan bersaing dalam turnamen," Dumbledore meneruskan dengan tenang, "satu juara dari masing-masing sekolah yang berpartisipasi. Mereka akan dinilai berdasarkan bagaimana prestasi mereka dalam masing-masing tugas, dan juara yang mengumpulkan jumlah nilai terbanyak setelah pelaksanaan ketiga tugas akan memenangkan Piala Triwizard. Ketiga juara akan dipilih oleh hakim yang tidak memihak: Piala Api."

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk bagian atas peti tiga kali. Tutup peti perlahan terbuka. Dia menjangkau ke dalamnya dan mengeluarkan piala kayu besar yang kasar buatannya. Piala itu sama sekali tak akan menarik perhatian kalau saja tidak dipenuhi nyala api biru yang menari-nari sampai ke tepiannya.

Dumbledore menutup peti dan meletakkan piala dengan hati-hati di atasnya, sehingga bisa dilihat jelas oleh semua orang di Aula Besar.

"Pfft!"

Luna menoleh ke arah Menma. "Kau baik-baik saja, Menma?"

"Y-Ya *cough* aku baik. Hanya terkejut saja." balas Menma, yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa di tempat.

' _Piala Api? Sebuah cangkir- ukurannya salah lagi- dengan instruksi terprogram yang paling dasar akan memilih juara sekolah?!_ _ **Cerdas**_ _sekali kalian.'_

" **Mortal dan kearoganannya."**

"Siapa saja yang berminat mendaftarkan diri sebagai juara wajib menuliskan nama dan sekolahnya dengan jelas di atas secarik perkamen dan memasukkannya ke dalam piala," kata Dumbledore. "Juara yang beruntung memiliki waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk memasukkan nama mereka ke Piala. Besok malam, Halloween, Piala Api akan mengembalikan tiga nama yang dinilainya paling layak mewakili sekolah masing-masing. Piala ini akan ditempatkan di aula depan malam ini, dengan begitu ia dapat diakses dengan mudah oleh semua pihak yang ingin berkompetisi."

Dumbledore memandang sekeliling aula dengan mata mengkilapnya, mengembangkan senyum yang memompa ketenangan bagi yang melihatnya.

" **Apa kau akan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard, Naruto?"**

' _Tentu, ttebayo! Hadiah incaranku berada di depan mataku jadi aku_ _ **takkan**_ _menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.'_

" **Ngomong-ngomong, kapan efek Ramuanmu bekerja?"**

' _Kakek Gandalf belum memanggil para peri rumah untuk menyediakan makan malam. Mungkin setelah pidato tentang Turnamennya selesai baru ramuannya akan bereaksi semestinya.'_

" **...Gandalf?"**

' _Koreksi. Kakek Dumbledore.'_

" **Yah. Dan aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Godzilla."**

' _Ha. Ha. Ha.'_

" **Di pikiran kedua, aku ingin mencoba mengadu Bijuu-Damaku dengan semburan atomiknya."**

' _...Dan menghancurkan seisi kota dalam proses? Sepertinya tidak.'_

"Untuk memastikan agar tak ada pelajar di bawah umur yang menyerah terhadap godaan," kata Dumbledore, "aku akan membuat Lingkaran Batas Usia di sekeliling Piala Api setelah piala ini diletakkan di Aula Depan. Tak seorang pun yang berusia di bawah tujuh belas tahun akan bisa melewati lingkaran ini."

Menma sweatdrop.

' _Itu saja? Sebuah garis usia? Dia bahkan tidak akan meninggalkan penjaga? Oh. Aku melupakan Potret. Tapi tetap, memasukkan nama ke dalam Piala dan terpilih berarti masuk otomatis ke turnamen dengan tidak diberi pilihan untuk mundur. Hebatnya lagi, kepala sekolah Hogwarts tenang-tenang saja dengan hal ini.'_

"Yang paling akhir, aku ingin menekankan kepada kalian yang berminat ambil bagian, bahwa turnamen ini tak bisa dianggap enteng. Begitu juara telah dipilih oleh Piala Api, dia wajib mengikuti turnamen sampai akhir. Pemasukan nama kalian ke dalam piala merupakan kontrak sihir yang mengikat. Tak boleh berubah pikiran kalau kalian sudah terpilih menjadi juara. Karena itu kalian harus yakin benar, bahwa kalian sepenuh hati bersedia bermain sebelum memasukkan nama ke dalam piala."

Menma facepalm.

' _Dia tahu? Dan dia masih ... aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.'_

"Sekarang sebelum kalian kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing," kata Dumbledore, menjentikkan jarinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, keempat meja asrama langsung dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis makanan.

"Kalian nikmatilah perayaan singkat ini."

"Hey, Naruto. Pernah mencoba rasa puding ini?" tawar Ron pada si remaja pirang, yang posisinya tidak berubah semenjak Dumbledore memulai pidatonya.

Dia menautkan alis saat Naruto tidak bereaksi dengan perkataannya. Mencoba meletakkan tangannya di bahu si lelaki penyuka jingga, tindakannya gagal ketika Harry menarik tangannya cepat.

"Harry, apa yang kau—"

"Jangan bangunkan Naruto, Ron," potong Harry, iris hijaunya menatap serius teman sekamarnya itu, "setidaknya saat dia sedang dalam posisi tertidur. Percaya padaku, jika kau bangunkan Naruto sekarang. Aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Terakhir kali dia mencoba membangunkan figure saudaranya itu... Tulang lehernya hampir patah saat itu juga.

Ron meneguk ludahnya, sedikit gugup dengan tatapan yang dipasang si Anak-Yang-Hidup.

"O-Oke."

Di meja Ravenclaw, Menma menyipitkan mata pada makanan di depannya.

"Kau tidak mulai makan, Menma?" tanya Luna.

Menma beralih ke arahnya. "Luna, aku sarankan kau _jangan_ mencicipi _apapun_ yang ada di atas meja."

"Eh?" Luna berkedip. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tolong percaya padaku," kata Menma.

Luna terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah. Tapi apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa alasanmu melarangku mengambil makanan, Menma?"

Menma melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor, iris onyxnya terkunci pada Naruto.

"Lihat dan cermati."

Secara misterius, salah satu murid Ravenclaw bersendawa dan menembakkan uap gelembung merah muda ke udara. Semua orang begitu terkejut sehingga mereka berhenti makan. Mereka melihat si anak terus bersendawa, menambahkan jumlah gelembung yang telah ada.

Tanpa ada hujan maupun angin, Fleur Delacour dan siswi Beauxbatons berpaduan suara menyanyikan lagu _I believe I can fly._

Di meja Hufflepuff, beberapa kulit gadis dan laki-laki berubah menjadi jingga sepenuhnya.

Di atas meja Slytherin, Draco Malfoy dan beberapa murid menjerit-jerit sembari berguling-guling saat mencoba memadamkan api yang meletus keluar dari pantat mereka.

Di tepi meja Slytherin, semua siswa Durmstrang dengan riang menari balerina dengan dipimpin oleh Viktor Krum.

Di meja para guru, gigi dan mata McGonagall bersinar warna hijau, Karkaroff menyusut hingga setinggi 10 inci, Maxime menjadi kurus, dan Flitwick berteriak dengan suara menggelegar dan terdengar mengejek mengingat ukuran tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain aula, nampak Bagman sedang menghadap langit-langit dengan tatapan paling terseriusnya.

 _Ada satu yang mereka takuti..._

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 _Melalui lidahnya ia adalah Dovahkiin..._

Mulut Bagman terbuka, menampilkan taring-yang entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh- lalu melepas raungan.

 _Fus Ro DAH!_

Sementara rekannya, Crouch, tengah senyam-senyum dengan kilauan putih menyertai gigi emasnya.

Dumbledore berdiri dengan niat menenangkan aula, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar tinggi dan melengking, seolah-olah ia baru saja menelan sebuah sabun batangan.

Di saat kepanikan melanda Aula Besar, tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan senyum lebar di wajah Naruto, Fred, George, bahkan Cedric saat mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa di tempat.

Oh, omong-omong, apa yang terjadi dengan guru Ramuan _favorit_ semua murid Hogwarts, yah?

Meski keadaan tengah kacau, beberapa murid dan guru dapat melihat si kepala asrama Slytherin sedang berdiri di tengah aula.

Suara jentikkan jari terdengar dari pergelangan tangan Snape, yang membalikkan badan lalu diikuti dengan teriakan.

"AKU GOOFY GOBBER! ROCK!"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan godaan tertawa.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Si kembar Weasley, yang menonton aksi _menakjubkan_ Snape, langsung terbaring di lantai dengan air tawa mengucur deras dari mata mereka.

Snape menggoyangkan pinggul dan meninju wajah Filch.

"KAU GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"

"BAN*SA*!" teriak si penerima serangan, mengabaikan perih dan menyerang balik dengan pukulan.

Snape 'nyengir' dan menunduk di bawah pukulan. Memutarkan badan kemudian menendang bokong Filch.

"ADAW!"

"KITA GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"

"...Merlin," gumam Cedric, sebelum terjatuh dari kursi dengan bendera putih berkibar di tangannya.

"...Aku datang paman H," bisik Naruto, membiarkan badan tak berdayanya menghantam lantai dengan senyum _ter_ bahagia di wajahnya.

"...Aku ingin tahu lagu yang dinyanyikan Snape," kata Luna dengan bintang di kedua iris peraknya. "Kau juga penasaran dengan lagu itu. Benarkan, Menma?"

Dia gagal menyadari keringat dingin meluncur lurus dari kening Menma.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Di kereta Beauxbatons, tepatnya dalam ruangan dua perempuan berdarah Veela. Fleur baru saja menulis surat untuk keluarganya di Prancis dan merasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

Dia mengecup dahi adiknya, Gabrielle, sebelum menempati tempat tidurnya.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Di Aula Luar, terlihat kapal besar yang merupakan alat transportasi Durmstrang menuju Hogwarts. Dalam salah satu kamar, nampak Viktor menatap bulan melalui kaca dengan senyuman di mukanya.

Disamping rasa malunya yang menari-nari tidak jelas di Aula Besar, dia akhirnya telah berhasil membuat teman sebelum Turnamen dimulai, dan itu adalah langkah awal yang bagus menurutnya.

Viktor tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, dimana dia, Hermione, Menma dan Luna, telah sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Dan mungkin menghabiskan hari bersama dengan memainkan suatu permainan.

"Hai, Vicky!"

Senyum Viktor memudar saat suara yang _tak_ ingin dia dengar merasuki kupingnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, melihat seorang pria pirang pucat, kulit tan, iris onyx, mengenakan satu set pakaian pemain baseball.

Si pria tersenyum lebar. "Rindu aku?"

"...Sama sekali tidak," balas Viktor sedikit dingin, "untuk apa _**dewa**_ sepertimu berada di _Dunia_ ini?"

Si pria menyentuh letak hatinya sembari cemberut. "Ouch, hati _**Loki**_ nyeri mendengar kata-kata tajam _**sepupu**_ nya tersayang dari sisi _**mortal**_ **."**

"Jawab aku, Dewa Kenakalan," geram Viktor, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Loki.

Loki melirik Viktor dengan alis ditekuk. "Kau sadar kan kau tidak perlu menggunakan stik tak berguna itu untuk menggunakan sihirmu, _**Odinson**_."

"Apa niatmu mendatangiku, Loki?"

"Odin rindu padamu." kata si putera Fárbautia. "Kau, satu-satunya Anase **(3)** yang dia punya. Tapi kau malah menjauh dari Asgard, lebih parahnya lagi, menetap di _Dunia_ ini. Wilayah yang, kalau tidak salah, terlarang untuk semua Penguasa Dewa."

"Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi tempat para dewa Norse," ujar Viktor, menggertakkan giginya, "ibuku hampir _**mati**_ di tangan Hela."

"Intinya adalah," sahut Loki, memicingkan mata, "kau menolak untuk kembali ke Valhalla. Benar begitu, Anase kecil?"

Viktor terdiam, selang lima detik, sebuah lingkaran hijau dengan simbol yang teramat dikenali dewa kenakalan muncul dan berkobar di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu," kata Loki, dengan raut tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa peringatan, angin menghembus dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Viktor meletakkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas mejanya, memandang bulan dengan tatapan kosong.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

' _Dimana ini?'_

Fleur menemukan dirinya berada di atap sebuah bangunan bundar. Berukuran tinggi-dia bisa tahu dari angin kencang yang meniup rambutnya- dan itu menghadap ke wilayah semacam desa. Udara bersih-tidak ada polusi atau semacamnya- dan pepohonan tumbuh di setiap sisi.

Lalu, dia melihat satu orang berdiri di atap bangunan di sampingnya. Orang yang, nampaknya berkelamin laki-laki tersebut, mengenakan semacam rompi tempur yang ditutupi jubah putih dengan jilatan api di bagian punggung jubah, terakhir, ikat kepala hitam dengan simbol menyerupai _Leaf_ terikat manis di dahinya.

Fleur membulatkan bola matanya, menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Naruto, keka—temannya.

"Naruto?"

'Naruto' berbalik dan Fleur tercengang. Alih-alih pandangan yang ceria dan bersahabat, dia disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan kalkulatif dari seorang pejuang berpengalaman—yang mengingatkannya pada ayahnya jika sedang dalam bertugas.

Namun, saat kedua iris warna sama mereka saling bertemu, ekspresi 'Naruto' perlahan melunak dan menghangat seakan senang dengan kedatangan Fleur.

"Aku bukan Naruto. Aku hanya relik masa lalu yang meminjam wujudnya," kata 'Naruto' dengan senyuman kecil.

"K-Kau bukan Naruto?" tanya Fleur, terkejut dan merinding di saat bersamaan. "L-Lalu siapa kau? D-Dan tempat apa ini?"

'Naruto' tertawa geli. "Kau tidak perlu takut, wahai keturunan Penjaga Utara. Kehadiranmu di sini, terjadi karena koneksi batinmu dengan koneksi _chakra_ Naruto menyatu sehingga _segel_ pertama yang ditempel para Moirai musnah tanpa bisa diperbaiki ulang."

"K-Keturunan Penjaga Utara? K-Koneksi? C-Chakra? S-Segel? M-Moirai?" Fleur merasa otaknya akan meledak menerima informasi asing yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

"Woah, woah, woah. Gaya bicaramu seperti sehabis dikejar Shinigami saja," kata 'Naruto', "sekarang. Tarik nafas perlahan."

Fleur menarik nafas.

"Hembuskan."

Fleur menghembuskan nafas.

"Tarik nafas lagi."

Fleur menarik nafas lagi, tidak menyadari seringai _aneh_ yang dipasang 'Naruto'.

"Lalu tahan... Sampai ember bisa diisi dengan ludah."

Otak Fleur memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

5%.

15%.

25%.

35%.

45%.

55%.

65%.

75%.

85%.

100%.

Bola api melesat ke arah 'Naruto', dan membakar rambutnya.

 _ **(Few minutes later – Iklan shampo pa*te*e.)**_

Fleur menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada, menggeram kepada 'Naruto' yang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau perbuat tidak lucu bagiku."

"Setidaknya kau sudah tidak panik lagi. Kalau kau panik, aku takut apa yang akan aku sampaikan selanjutnya tidak dapat kau cerna dengan baik."

Fleur menurunkan lengannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan... Apa maksudmu dengan... Keturunan Penjaga Utara?"

'Naruto' menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu sejarah rasmu dan awal mereka berkembang?"

Fleur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buku-buku yang berisi catatan sejarah Veela hilang ditelan badai."

"Kalau begitu aku singkat saja yah? Suzaku. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya dengan sebutan Garuda atau Phoenix. Dia makhluk _abadi_. Dia dapat mengambil bentuk _manusia_. Dia bertemu _perempuan_. Perempuanitu ikut menjadi _abadi_. Dan selanjutnya kau bisa tebak dengan sendirinya."

"..."

"Kalau begitu... Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

'Naruto' terkekeh sebelum nyengir.

"Ashura. Ashura Otsutsuki."

 **T-B-C**

 **Putar kata. Ganti posisi g dengan h.**

 **Gangguan tidur berjalan.**

 **Anase adalah penyebutan lain demigod di Mitologi Norse.**

 **A/N: AKU GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!**

 **Jujur, author ketawa guling-guling saat nulis yang satu ini.**

 **Yah, karena fokusnya bukan ke turnamen jadi akan dilanjutkan di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Chap 1-3 masih pemanasan, belum masuk ke arc serius. Jadi mohon bersabar untuk yang ingin bagian adventurenya.**

 **Karena tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin author sampaikan.**

 **Bye-bye reader!**

 **Pluto111.**

 **Sign out.**

 **P.S.: Bagaimana penampilan Snivvelus. Keren abis, kan?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply review my reader fic DPN:**

 **Guest: ?**

 **monst: Silahkan dibaca :D.**

 **saputraluc000: Amin. Insya allah akan saya tamatkan. Ngomong-ngomong gan, ini kok review akunnya ada dua?**

 **Stephen Porzingis: Silahkan dibaca gan :D.**

 **yuliosx: Yosh, makasih udh nunggu gan :D.**

 **Han Arther: Makasih untuk kritik baiknya, insya allah saya akan berusaha untuk membuat humor yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Wah, aneh juga yah gan, padahal bikin fic yang** _ **beda**_ **enak sebenarnya. Jadi gak ada saingan gitu :D. Oh, ada alasannya kenapa saya campur Percy Jackson juga. Err, dengan penilaian nilai seperti itu, agan berhasil membuat saya malu *Author cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala*.**

 **mrheza26: Update completed :D.**

 **Ahmad Rifa'i: Done :D.**

 **rikkudo sama: Amin gan. Insya allah saya lanjutkan.**

 **Miji695: Awas sakit perut gan :D. Oh, btw thanks untuk feedbacknya.**

 **HyperBlack Hole: Insya allah gan, ane usahain, oke? Begitu yah, paling namanya tetap ada** _ **Yin**_ **dengan** _ **Yang**_ **di depan namun saat dipanggil tetap** _ **Kurama.**_ **Terdengar adil menurut agan?**

 **Vilan616: Saya akan berusaha** _ **untuk**_ **menambah beberapa hiburan lagi di fic ini. Oh, oke neng. Ane tak tahu lah. Update siap :D.**

 **Sukez: Best. Song. EVER! Makasih udh meluangkan waktu untuk review gan :D.**

 **ikigani777: Sangkyu untuk pujiannya gan. Yap, Snivvelus harus kita buat sedikit** _ **ceria**_ **di dimensi(fanfic) ini. Baca** _ **intro storynya**_ **ya gan :D. Insya allah saya akan lanjut terus.**

 **Eddy Brrr: Fufufu, ya begitulah :D.**

 **cute-conan: Awas sakit perut gan :D. Done :D.**

 **Syaref664: Done :D.**

 **Reader: Dengan ide anti-mainstream, rival tiada yey :D.**

 **Pluto111: Ane tahu gan, sabar aja ye.**

 **Para reader, soal romance, author kan sedikit demi sedikit membangun ikatan antar karakternya. Meski yah, fokusnya ke friendship lalu action sih *Author nyengir lebar*.**

 **Bagi akun yang telah memberi saya saran serta kritik(baik) saya berikan aplause *lagu Gangnam style berkumandang di back ground*.**

 **Jika di chapter ini ada kesalahan entah kecil maupun besar, jangan ragu untuk tulis di tempat seharusnya. Kalau ada komentar, nasehat, saran, serta flame(baik), keluarkan saja dari otak agan sekalian. Tapi bahasanya yang sopan, paham?**

 **Tanpa banyak banting beton silahkan baca chapter terbaru khusus peminat fic DPN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Let's reading.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Intro start.)**_

 _Di dalam sebuah hotel di kota Manchester, tepatnya di kamar no. 423. Nampak Naruto, umur tiga belas, dan Menma, umur dua belas, tengah berdiskusi akan sesuatu yang dibuat oleh yang tertua diantara keduanya._

" _Mengambil bentuk kaca, hm?" gumam Menma, mengamati benda tipis berukuran mini di genggamannya. "Apa kau yakin alat ini akan bekerja sesuai harapanmu, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto menepuk dadanya, mengembangkan senyum bangga. "Tentu, 'ttebayo! Aku menghabiskan waktu membaca_ _ **How to travel fast with medium: God edition**_ _selama dua bulan bukan untuk main-main, kau tahu."_

" _ **...Suatu keajaiban yang baru terlaksana."**_

' _Oh, kau pergi gigit payudara Madara.'_

 _Menma mangut-mangut. "Jadi, bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"_

" _Kau tahu struktur air kan?" kata Naruto, "anggap kaca ini terbuat dari air. Masukkan satu atau dua jari. Dan *wosh* tanpa hitungan menit, langsung sampai ke tempat tujuan."_

" _Berapa banyak yang kau buat?"_

" _Tujuh. Dan semua terhubung satu sama lain."_

 _Alis Menma naik sebelah. "Apa ini membutuhkan, kau tahu, pemicu seperti tanah atau batu dari tempat yang dituju?"_

" _Pemicunya sudah kusatukan dengan kaca, sebuah batu berisikan sihir, wajib dihancurkan berkeping-keping sebelum bahan yang lain dapat dicampur dengan itu."_

" _Kau dapat dari mana batu itu?"_

 _Naruto menyeringai. "Menurutmu dari mana?"_

" _...Jangan bilang kau mencuri lagi dari tas penyimpanan alat sakral milik Trivia?"_

" _Yep."_

 _Menma memijit pelipisnya, menghela nafas lalu berkata. "Apa kau telah memastikan alat ini berfungsi sebelumnya?"_

 _Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Belum. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apa alat ciptaanku ini mampu menembus pelindung yang mencangkup wilayah populasi_ _ **Penyihir**_ _menuju daerah kekuasaan_ _ **Dewa.**_ _"_

" _Itu berarti kau membutuhkan tes percobaan."_

" _Ya. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang cocok. Menggunakan benda abiotik 'kan tidak mungkin."_

" _...Aku rela menjadi sukarelawan."_

 _Naruto menatap Menma, yang memasang raut santai tapi matanya terdapat bintang._

" _...Kau hanya ingin pergi ke Amerika dan membeli AF(Action figure) Power Ranger, bukan?" tanya Naruto getir._

 _Menma melebarkan matanya. "E-Enak saja. Siapa juga yang suka dengan tontonan anak kecil seperti itu. Aku ke sana hanya ingin membeli satu paket novel karangan Arthur Conan Doyle. Hanya itu."_

" _...Sherlock Holmes?" ungkap Naruto getir, membalikkan satu kasur dan mengeluarkan topeng menyerupai motif macan putih. "Dengan topeng Tommy si Ranger putih."_

" _...Darimana kau tahu?!"_

" _Koper. Punyamu. Tergeletak. Kau tidur. Insting mengambil alih."_

 _Menma mengerang, malu karena rahasianya terbongkar. "Terserah."_

 _Dia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke kaca mini, sebelum sekujur tubuhnya lenyap dibarengi cipratan embun._

 _ **(Somewhere in Amerika.)**_

 _Di sebuah hutan tanpa nama, seorang gadis berambut hitam acak-acakan, iris biru elektrik, mengenakan kaus hijau gelap yang dihalangi jaket hitam, serta jins sobek sana-sini. Sedang melangkah pelan menjauh dari Kiklops dengan pergelangan kaki yang terluka._

" _Makanan!" teriak si Kiklops, mengangkat batu dan mendorong pohon di setiap langkah. "Jangan mencoba lari dariku!"_

 _Si gadis memaksakan kakinya untuk terus bergerak, mengabaikan perih yang tengah dia rasakan._

 _Sang monster mata satu mengedipkan mata, menyeringai saat melihat jejak darah di tanah._

" _Aku tahu kau di mana makanan~~."_

 _Mengandalkan kemampuan fisiknya, Kiklops mencabut paksa sebuah pohon dan mengambil arahan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia lempar pohon tersebut._

 _Batang pohon itu melayang di udara selama beberapa detik. Si gadis, yang melihat bayangan besar mendekat melalui pantulan di tanah, panik dan berguling ke samping._

 _Debu beterbangan dan tanah bergetar sebentar, si gadis menghela nafas, lega karena masih mampu menghirup oksigen. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun terjatuh dalam prosesnya._

 _Si Kiklops nyengir lebar, berlari menuju mangsanya. "BAH! AKU DATANG MAKANAN!"_

 _Meski keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung jarak dekat, pandangan_ _ **tak kenal takut**_ _si gadis menandakan dia memiliki kemauan untuk hidup lama. Ia menatap sang monster yang perlahan mendekatinya, tangan kanan terangkat dan aliran listrik menari di sekitar itu._

 _Merasa cukup, si gadis kemudian memukul udara kosong, melepas kejutan listrik yang melesat dan mengenai Kiklops tepat di bagian perut, membuatnya terbang sejauh lima meter._

 _Si gadis terlihat senang. "Yeah, rasakan itu. Dasar monster jelek!"_

 _Bau asap tercium dari perut Kiklops, dua puluh detik kemudian, sang monster bangkit lalu meraung dalam amarah._

 _Si gadis cemberut. "Oh, kau pasti bercanda, bukan?"_

 _Sebelum si Kiklops bisa menggerakkan badan, percikan air muncul dari ketiadaan lalu menghantam mukanya telak. Dari percikan tersebut, keluar Menma Namikaze dengan benjolan kecil di keningnya._

" _Naruto. Naruto._ _ **Kau**_ _selalu tahu cara untuk menghancurkan mood baikku." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Sang monster, yang menghiraukan anggota atasnya basah, menyeringai ketika melihat penampakan Menma._

" _Jika makanan jauh tak bisa kugenggam... Maka yang dekat tidak jadi masalah."_

 _Si gadis berteriak._

" _AWAS!"_

" _Woah!"_

 _Menma melompat sesaat sebelum si Kiklops dapat menangkap tubuhnya, mendarat di tanah kering dengan kedutan di dahinya._

" _Semua_ _ **deity**_ _tersayang di atas... Aku_ _ **benci**_ _kalian."_

 _Mengingat_ _ **dewa**_ _itu_ __ _nyata, jika dirinya atau Naruto sedang terkena masalah, mereka tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan pertama._

 _*cough* minus Hestia/Vesta tentu saja._

" _ **Rencana, Menma?"**_

' _Tongkat sihirku tertinggal di jubah. Kurama, aku pinjam kekuatanmu.'_

" _ **Dengan senang hati."**_

 _Menma merogoh saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan pena hitam dengan ujung bulat berwarna emas, dia menekan ujung pena tersebut. Lalu, alat tulis itu membesar dan berubah menjadi pedang emas sepanjang tangan orang dewasa, dengan gagang tak lazim berbentuk kepala rubah._

 _ **Kepala rubah A.K.A. Yin-Kurama, membuka rahangnya dan berkata.**_

" _ **Kiklops. Monster dengan fisik di atas rata-rata namun kecepatannya tidak seimbang dengan badan besarnya. Lumayan untuk pemanasan."**_

 _Si Kiklops mengayunkan tinjunya pada Menma, yang melompat mundur._

" _Tutup mulutmu, rubah!"_

 _Menma berlari memutari si Kiklops. Geram, sang monster mencoba menggengam lengan bebas si lelaki iris onyx, namun gagal karena kurangnya kegesitan._

" _ **Rencana?" tanya Yin-Kurama.**_

" _Gunakan_ _ **Pyrokinesis,**_ _" balas Menma, yang terus berputar tanpa berniat berhenti._

 _Si Kiklops merasa pusing saat mencoba mengikuti langkah Menma, dia asal melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan juga tendangan, tapi tak ada satupun serangannya yang berhasil mengenai musuhnya._

 _Kobaran api tercipta di gagang_ _ **Kyuu no Ken**_ _, yang perlahan merayap ke bagian mata pedang. Menma membiarkan api tertinggal di tiap putaran, membentuk pola lingkaran yang melingkari sang monster lalu menjebaknya dalam tornado panas._

" _Danro Ken Gihō: Torunēdosākuru_ _ **(1)**_ _."_

 _Sang makhluk mata satu menjerit tatkala api melahapnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, menyinari hutan yang gelap dikarenakan malam telah tiba._

" _ **Menarik," gumam Yin-Kurama, mengamati si monster yang telah menjadi abu, "sebagai salah satu dari Enam Olympian Asli. Vesta konon memiliki api yang Tak-Terbendung dan dikatakan mampu melelehkan apa pun jika terkena kontak dekat."**_

 _Menma menatap_ _ **Kyuu no Ken**_ _dengan alis dinaikkan. "Itu hanya berpengaruh pada seseorang yang dia, aku dan Naruto, anggap musuh, Kurama."_

 _ **Yin-Kurama mengangguk. "Oh, begitu, akan aku ingat dengan baik info tersebut. Aneh juga yah, Menma, orang lurus selalu mempunyai kekuatan terhebat."**_

" _Itu fakta mutlak," jawab Menma, menekan kepala_ _ **Kyuu no Ken**_ _sebelum menyusut kembali menjadi pena._

" _ **Ngomong-ngomong, Menma."**_

' _Apa?'_

" _ **Gelang yang menyembunyikan kehadiranmu dari para 'immortal' sudah kau kenakan?"**_

 _Menma mengecek pergelangan tangannya, memandang benda yang dimaksud dengan warna hitam-putih terikat di lengan kirinya._

' _Selalu.'_

" _ **Terakhir, ada seorang gadis yang butuh pertolonganmu di belakang."**_

' _Huh?'_

 _Menma memutarkan badan, melihat gadis yang di maksud tengah berbaring dekat pohon dengan luka jelas di kakinya._

 _Dia berjalan mendekati si gadis, duduk dan menyalakan api di tiap jarinya._

" _Hey! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" teriak si gadis, yang panik saat jari Menma mulai menyentuh lukanya. Dia menutup mata menunggu sakit yang berlebih, namun bingung karena dingin dan sejuk yang ia rasakan._

 _Membuka mata, dia terkejut ketika memandang lukanya telah menutup dengan sempurna, seakan luka tersebut tidak pernah eksis di kakinya._

 _Menma menonaktifkan_ _ **Pyrokinesis**_ _nya, menatap si gadis sejenak sebelum berkata. "Kau beruntung tidak ada tulangmu yang patah, penyembuhan melalui_ _ **Pyrokinesis**_ _hanya dapat digunakan untuk mengobati luka bagian external, bukan luka bagian internal."_

 _Si gadis memutar bola matanya. "Terima kasih Mr 'Aku-Baru-Ditolong-Dan-Ini-Caraku-Menunjukkan-Rasa-Terima kasihku'."_

 _Menma mendengus, berdiri tegak. "Dasar perempuan premature."_

 _ **Twitch!**_

" _Bisa kau ulang apa yang kau katakan tadi_ _ **, asshole**_ _?" sembur si gadis dengan geraman._

" _...Mulutmu perlu disumpal sabun sepertinya," ujar Menma dengan alis dinaikkan, "tata bicara yang kau punya_ _ **berwarna**_ _juga yah."_

" _Dan kupikir orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah orang ramah yang suka menampilkan senyuman," kata si gadis sambil menegakkan badan._

 _Menma memutar bola matanya. "Maaf saja karena aku tidak seperti saudaraku, Nona Kanak-kanak."_

 _Si gadis memelototi si lelaki rambut hitam, sebelum menampilkan seringai._

" _Jadi... Whisker?"_

" _Kau_ _ **tidak**_ _baru saja menyebut julukan itu."_

" _Ups, sepertinya_ _ **Whisker**_ _tidak sengaja_ __ _tergelincir dari lidahku."_

 _Mereka saling pelotot sembari mengaktifkan elemen masing-masing di tangan yang berbeda._

 _Memutar bola matanya, Menma mengambil kaca mini dari saku dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke situ._

 _ **Tuk!**_

' _Eh?'_

 _Menma mencoba sekali lagi._

 _ **Tuk!**_

' _Loh? Kenapa tidak tembus?'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

 _Naruto, dengan keadaan tidur di atas kasur, tak mengetahui kabut mengelilingi ruangan dan Hecate berjalan dari sana._

 _Hecate berkedip, melengkungkan alis ketika melihat enam kaca mini tergeletak di lantai. Dia melebarkan mata kemudian._

' _Koneksi sihir ini... Menjangkau ke tempat kekuasaan para dewa Olympus.'_

 _Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada keenam benda tipis itu, menghasilkan es yang kemudian menutupi permukaan kaca._

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

" _ **Lebih baik kau fokus terlebih dahulu pada tujuanmu di negara ini, soal bisa kembali atau tidaknya, kita pikirkan di lain waktu."**_

 _Menma menghela nafas, mengembalikan kaca mini di genggamannya ke tempat yang semula._

 _Dia menyalakan api sebagai penerangan, mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan niat menuju area penuh pemukiman._

" _Tunggu!"_

 _Menma melirik ke kanan dan melihat si gadis berjalan beriringan bersamanya._

" _Apa maumu?"_

 _Mengharapkan emosinya meledak seperti tadi, si putera Dewi Perapian menemukan si gadis nampak tidak nyaman untuk beberapa alasan._

 _Selang tiga menit, dia pun bertanya._

" _Apa kau seorang demigod?"_

 _Menma terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang 'sedikit-jujur-dan-sebagian-bohong'._

 _Apa? Sebagai mantan ninja, informasi adalah hal yang lebih berharga daripada nyawa yang menyimpannya. Dia menolong. Ya. Tapi bukan berarti ia langsung mempercayai orang yang baru ditemuinya selama beberapa jam. Di matanya, si gadis tidak lebih dari sekedar orang asing yang menghalangi langkahnya._

" _ **...Aku mulai berpikir kau harus mengikuti nasehat Naruto."**_

' _Dan 'terbuka' terlalu banyak? Lewat.'_

" _ **Kau bisa dianggap orang brengsek dengan sifat seperti ini."**_

' _Sedikit yang peduli, sedikit masalah.'_

" _ ***sigh* ingatlah kalau aku sudah memberikanmu peringatan."**_

' _Dengan senang hati.'_

" _Anak Vul—Hephaestus. Dewa Penempa dan 'Api'." kata Menma. "Kau?"_

" _Anak Zeus. Dewa Petir dan Penguasa Langit." ujar si gadis. "Nama Thalia."_

" _..."_

' _Bagus. Dia_ _ **Yunani**_ _. Aku_ _ **Romawi**_ _.'_

" _ **Tertarik untuk membunuhnya?"**_

' _Aku tidak tertarik dengan perselisihan antar Perkemahan, Kurama. Lagipula, dari awal aku tidak tinggal di daerah kekuasaan Roma.'_

" _ **Begitu."**_

" _Mark." balas Menma. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengikutiku?"_

" _Aku berpikir jika kita bersama kesempatan kematian demigod akan mengecil," kata Thalia, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "y-ya. Kalau kau mau itu juga."_

" _..."_

" _Terserah."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Menma mulai melangkah kembali. "Kau dengar aku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengikutiku atau tidak... Tapi yang jelas; jangan menjadi beban di pundak."_

 _Thalia menggertakkan giginya, mengekori dari belakang._

" _Akan kubuat kau_ _ **menyesal**_ _karena menyatakan perang padaku, Whisker."_

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, Nona Kanak-Kanak."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4: Percy dapat misi. Sisi lain Cedric. Dan. Keempat juara Triwizard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dewa, Penyihir, Dan Naruto?**

 **Summary:**

Akhir dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Empat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sebagai ninja terakhir, dia berdiam diri menunggu ajal. Namun, tiga orang tidak dikenal menjanjikannya sesuatu.

 **Disclaimer:**

Percy Jackson dan Olympian(Rick Riordan).

Harry Potter(J. K. Rowling).

Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto).

Adalah milik pembuatnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Opening Song – Hey Soul Sister by Train ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy dapat misi. Sisi lain Cedric. Dan. Keempat juara Triwizard.**

 **.**

 _ **(Story start.)**_

Setelah Ashura menjelaskan tentang chakra, segel, dan Moirai(yang membuat Fleur merinding). Tibalah ia menceritakan kisah hidup _Naruto Uzumaki_ padanya.

Berbagai macam emosi seperti terkejut, sedih, marah, tidak suka, senang dan geram sempat bermain di muka si gadis Veela saat mendengar seksama kisah tersebut.

Dalam benak Fleur bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto hidup dengan kebencian dan kedengkian orang-orang _desa_ nya namun bersamaan masih dapat bersikap ceria, ramah, serta baik sepertinya, itu merupakan misteri yang kompleks baginya.

Itu hanya menggarisbawahi betapa istimewanya dia, dan betapa beruntungnya wanita yang berhasil meraih hati _emas_ yang dimilikinya.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Fleur benci _bebek_ dan warna _pink_.

Kemudian, si Otsutsuki muda memberitahu hal yang membuat pandangan Fleur mengenai _**Dunia**_ _ **Sihir**_ berubah 180°.

"Selama ini... Penyihir hidup di bawah kebohongan?"

Ashura mengangguk. "Kalian mungkin terkadang bertanya-tanya, dari mana asal sihir kalian itu berasal? Sihir bukan berasal dari keturunan, melainkan pemberian dari **dewa**. Lebih tepatnya, para Penguasa Dewa _mulia_. Yaitu Odin. Ra. Dan Ahura Mazda. Mereka bertigalah yang menyadari potensi umat manusia. Memutuskan turun dan menyamarkan diri di antara kalian. Mereka memberi, mengajari, dan menuntun agar sihir tidak disalahgunakan seperti chakra."

Ashura berdiam diri sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan berkat arahan mereka, kalian mampu melindungi diri tanpa membutuhkan bantuan _**divine being**_ selama berjuta-juta abad." Dia menghela nafas. "Namun yang namanya manusia tetap saja manusia. Saat generasi baru lahir, kalian para penyihir menjadi arogan dan berpikir tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan apalagi membunuh kalian. Kalian melupakan kearifan Odin, menghanguskan tanda-tanda adanya Ra, lalu menghiraukan nasehat Ahura Mazda.

"Ketika orang-orang seperti setengah-raksasa dan werewolf muncu di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Para penyihir menganggap diri mereka spesial daripada mereka, sehingga mengasingkan bahkan memberi perlakuan tidak layak pada mereka."

"Tapi di Prancis berbeda," sela Fleur. "ayahku memastikan semua orang di sana mendapat perlakuan sama. Mau itu penyihir. Goblin. Merman. Raksasa. Veela. Dan yang setengah-manusia."

Ashura tersenyum. "Mungkin di 'Prancis' jauh lebih _putih_ di banding 'Inggris' yang sedikit _hitam_."

Dia menambahkan. "Baik, kita sampai di mana tadi. Hmm... Ah, ya. Tentang ketidakadilan ras.

"Akibat perlakuan para penyihir di masa lalu, ada beberapa dewa-dewi di luar sana yang _ingin_ melenyapkan _populasi_ kalian. Terdengar seram, bukan?"

Fleur pucat. "Apakah ada cara untuk mengatasi atau mungkin, menghentikan niat _mereka_?"

"Presentase 50%," kata Ashura, menyadari tatapan bingung si perempat Veela, dia melanjutkan, "kalian mungkin akan selamat jika satu atau dua dewa _baik_ ikut campur dan menghalangi niat _mereka_." Dia menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi agak mustahil sepertinya."

"Mustahil?"

Si putera Petapa Enam Jalan mengangguk. "Kau tahu, kekuatan dewa itu tergantung dari seberapa banyak manusia memberi doa pada mereka. Mengingat para penyihir tidak pernah sekalipun memberi doa, salahkan generasi baru, para dewa _baik_ ini mungkin tidak akan bisa melepas kekuatan penuhnya karena hal itu."

"Jika benar _mereka_ memiliki rencana seperti itu," ujar Fleur, "mengapa generasi baru... Masih _berlanjut_ hingga sekarang?"

Ashura angkat bicara. "Berterima kasihlah pada pengorbanan leluhurmu... "

"Pengorbanan leluhurku?" potong Fleur, melebarkan matanya, "apa maksudmu dia... "

"Ya," Ashura tersenyum sendu, "wanita paling berani yang dikenal Para Penjaga. Merelakan 1 untuk 1000. Kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud?"

Fleur tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk. Menahan pahitnya kenyataan.

Ashura melanjutkan. "...Suzaku, dan kelima saudaranya. Byakko, sang macan putih; Penjaga Barat. Genbu, sang kura-kura hitam; Penjaga Utara. Seiryu, sang naga biru; Penjaga Timur. Huang Longh, sang naga emas; Penjaga Titik Tengah. Dan terakhir, Kirin, berbadan rusa, berekor sapi, berkepala serigala; Penjaga Pintu Kuno yang didalamnya tersimpan _jiwa_ yang merupakan inti dari _penghalang_ dan menjaganya tetap aktif untuk selamanya.

"Lalu, setelah _penghalang_ aktif. Para Penjaga langsung _**berperang**_ tanpa henti dengan _mereka_ agar kalian dapat bernafas, dan hidup dalam _penghalang_ dengan tenang."

Sesaat setelah Ashura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar Fleur dan dirinya bergetar seperti tengah terkena Gempa.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya si perempuan Prancis dengan nada panik.

Ashura tersenyum lebar, seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tak perlu cemas," ujarnya, "ini hanya pertanda kau akan terbangun dari tidur pulasmu. Sampai segel kedua hancur, kau takkan bisa kembali kemari lagi."

"Segel kedua?"

"Pertama sentuhan. Dua perasaan. Ketiga... Jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya. Setelah kau terbangun, ingatanmu mengenai pembicaraan ini akan terhapus untuk sementara."

Sebelum Fleur mampu menanyakan apa alasannya, sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul dan dunia menjadi putih sepenuhnya.

 _ **(Scene change – New York.)**_

Duduk di kursi roda dalam teras Rumah Besar, Chiron menatap arlojinya sebentar sebelum berkata. "Dia terlambat. Lagi."

Andi menggeleng pelan, terbiasa dengan sikap 'aku-bangun-kesiangan' si anak laut. Dia dan Sally terkadang bergiliran membangunkan Percy jika sekolah tiba, butuh kesabaran lebih saat melakukannya, mengingat Percy hampir tiap hari menggigau dan tendang sana-sini tanpa sadar siapa yang ia tendang.

Thalia, yang duduk di samping Andi dengan kursi menghadap ke lembah dimana Perkemahan berada, membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Untuk apa Chiron memanggil kita berdua kemari?"

"Latihan mengontrol kabut," balas bisik Andi, sebelum menjelaskan manfaatnya, "berguna untuk membuat sebuah ilusi. Semakin hebat penguasaanmu dalam memanipulasi kabut, semakin nyata juga ilusi yang kau ciptakan. Selain itu, dapat juga digunakan untuk menghapus, maupun mengubah ingatan mortal."

"Oh."

Chiron tidak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihat interaksi di depan matanya, senang mengetahui kedua puteri Zeus akrab satu sama lain.

Lima menit telah terlewat, terlihat seekor satyr mendekat dengan raut menahan jengkel.

Dia menoleh ke arah sang centaur. "Percy memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa dia menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut latihan. Ketika fajar, beberapa pekemah melempar tumpukan sampah ke Sungai, para Nalad (Nymph Danau/Sungai) dibuat kesal karena itu. Sebagai putera Laut, Percy merasa sudah tugasnya untuk menyingkirkan sampah-sampah itu."

Chiron mencubit batang hidungnya. "Berapa kali aku harus— nah, sekarang, aku tahu jenis film apa yang harus kita tonton siang ini."

"Tentang lingkungan?" tanya si satyr.

Chiron mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi persiapkan yang paling lama durasinya."

Si satyr menyeringai dan pergi menjalankan tugas.

Andi dan Thalia mengerang, bersumpah akan menyengat para pekemah 'idiot' yang menjadi akar dari masalah 'buang-sampah-tidak-pada-tempatnya-'.

Chiron bertepuk tangan, memancing perhatian kedua gadis petir, sebelum meluncurkan kursi rodanya ke arena simulasi pertempuran.

"Baiklah," mulainya, "dikarenakan Percy tidak bisa hadir sebab *cough* tugas penting... "

Andi dengan Thalia berdiri di depan Chiron, nyengir satu sama lain.

"...lebih kita segera mulai latihannya. Andi, selama aku mengajari Thalia mengenai dasar-dasarnya, sebagai pemanasan lakukan seperti yang terakhir kali."

Andi mengangguk, mengayunkan lengan dan beberapa saat kemudian kabut terbentuk di penglihatan iris biru elektriknya. Dibenaknya saat ini, dia sedang memikirkan ilusi apa yang ingin dirinya buat.

Pada saat yang sama, Thalia dengan semangat mendengar semua yang dikatakan Chiron. Setelah si pelatih pahlawan menyelesaikan penjelasannya, dia pun menyuruh Thalia untuk mempraktikkan apa yang ia minta.

"Tidak perlu langsung yang susah macam Andi," katanya lembut, "cobalah dengan yang kecil dahulu. Sebagai contoh, pikirkan makanan kesukaanmu, lalu buat ilusi yang semirip mungkin dengan itu."

Si puteri tertua Zeus mengangguk, mengkonsentrasikan kabut sambil memikirkan gambaran yang dimaksud. Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah kabut terkumpul dan menutupi lengannya sepenuhnya, yang kemudian membentuk makanan ekstra keju dengan daging yang ditutupi roti atas bawah A.K.A. burger.

Thalia menunjukkan usahanya dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. "Bagaimana, Chiron?"

"Mengesankan." kata Chiron dengan senyuman. "Sekarang, aku mau kau membuat ilusi berupa senjata yang sesuai dengan gaya bertarungmu."

Thalia mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali, burger di lengannya lenyap lalu digantikan tombak berbahan perunggu surgawi. Namun, ilusi tersebut menghilang seketika.

"Hah?" dia terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, kenapa tak bisa?"

Dia mengulang lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Cukup, Thalia," sahut Chiron, membuat yang dipanggil beralih kepadanya.

Dengan raut kesal dan sedikit marah.

"Mengapa kau menghentikanku, Chiron?!"

"Sebelum aku memberitahu letak kesalahanmu. Kendalikan dulu amarahmu, dan juga dinginkan kepalamu," ucap sang centaur bijak, "tariklah nafas... "

Thalia menarik nafas.

"...lalu hembuskan perlahan."

Thalia hembuskan perlahan.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Si perempuan langit mengangguk, menggaruk pipi sembari merasakan canggung berat.

"Maaf, Chiron," dia mengakui, "aku tadi bersikap tidak sopan padamu."

Chiron tersenyum simpul, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, Thalia. Sebagai orang yang telah melatih berbagai tipe pahlawan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap 'belum dewasa' seperti dirimu." katanya menenangkan, lalu menambahkan. "Sekarang, beritahu aku. Disamping sesuai atau tidaknya senjata yang kau pilih, apa yang ada di benakmu saat kau mengambil bentuk tombak?"

"Umm... " Thalia mengelus dagunya, menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan. "...gampang menusuk?"

Chiron mengangguk. "Bagus. Selain itu?"

"..."

"Saat kau membuat ilusi senjata," kata si pelatih pahlawan, "ada beberapa hal yang wajib kau perhatikan. Pertama, bahan mentahnya. Kedua, panjang dan pendeknya. Dan ketiga, desain yang diinginkan."

Thalia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin aku bisa mengingat itu semua."

"Sampai kapanpun ini hanyalah ilusi, Thalia, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai mengingat ketiganya." kata Chiron. "Menghafal petunjuk satu hingga dua sudahlah cukup. Lagipula, ilusi ini mungkin hanya berguna untuk menakuti-nakuti musuh. Jadi jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu, mengerti?"

Thalia mengangguk, menatap ke arah langit. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chiron."

"Ya?"

"Apa pendapatmu jika ada orang di luar sana, mampu meniru segala senjata mulai dari senjata ringan, berat, terkutuk, suci, hingga yang ekstrim, senjata para dewa?"

Chiron berkedip. "Sepertinya mustahil. Kalaupun ada, selain diburu karena berbahayanya kemampuan yang dia punya, orang tersebut mungkin sudah dijadikan Penjaga Olympus sejak lama."

 _ **(Somewhere in another dimension.)**_

"Achoo!"

Sakura Matou, yang tengah membuat sarapan di dapur kediaman Emiya, melirik ke arah seniornya, yang sedang menonton T.V., dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Emiya-senpai?"

"Ya," balas 'Emiya' sambil mengelus hidungnya.

' _Aneh. Aku merasa seseorang sedang membicarakanku. Tapi siapa? Ah, Shinji mungkin.'_

Di kediaman Zouken Matou, nama yang disebut mereplika gerakan yang sama.

 _ **(Back to present.)**_

"Lebih baik kau ambil istirahat, Thalia. Aku akan pergi menemui Andi untuk melihat sejauh mana dia sudah berkembang."

Thalia menurut tanpa protes, duduk di teras Rumah Besar sambil mengamati latihan sepupunya.

"Hm," Chiron mencermati ilusi yang dibuat Andi; penampakan Mr. D yang tengah duduk dengan kaleng diet coke di genggamannya. Dia pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada minuman bersoda. "Mr. D selalu menghabiskan diet cokenya, Andi. Jarang sekali dia mengenggam lama benda yang tak disukainya."

Raut Andi sedikit menggelap mendengarnya, dia lalu mengayunkan tangan dan kabut di depannya hilang seketika.

"Dan aku pikir Mr. D menyukai minuman itu sampai menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Ternyata faktanya malah sebaliknya, huh?"

Chiron terkekeh. "Ilusimu telah menyamai aslinya, Andi. Hanya kesalahan di diet cokenya saja."

Dia melihat arlojinya. "Nah sekarang, sudah waktunya pelajaran Sejarah Yunani di kabin-Enam. Kau dan Thalia segera pergilah ke sana, aku ada kelas memanah tidak lama lagi."

Andi dan Thalia mengangguk.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Jauh di bawah permukaan laut, tersembunyi sebuah istana yang megah nan indah jika dilihat dari dekat. Konstruksi yang terdiri dari campuran karang, batu laut dan kulit abalone merupakan area dimana Dewa Laut Olympus membuat huniannya.

Dengan takhta yang terbuat dari koral, Poseidon dalam diam menyaksikan anggota tertinggi di istananya tengah berbaur satu sama lain.

' _Percy bilang dia dibantu oleh Naruto saat pencarian petir asali dan misi di Lautan Monster. Tapi, tidak mungkin Hecate membiarkan keponakanku bebas tanpa diawasi 24 jam penuh olehnya. Pengecualian, para Moirai telah memberi Naruto simbol beserta daerah domain yang pas dengannya.'_

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Yang Mulia?"

Poseidon menoleh ke samping, melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam, iris hazel, mengenakan gaun putih-biru, dengan mahkota perak disematkan di atas keningnya.

"Amphitrite," panggilnya, sebelum kedutan muncul di dahinya, "...bisakah kau panggil namaku saja ketika kita tidak sedang dalam rapat penting atau semacamnya?"

Amphitrite tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di samping suaminya.

"Jadi," mulainya, "ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu, Poseidon?"

"Keponakanku," balas Poseidon, mengetahui tatapan bingung istrinya, dia melanjutkan, "putera Hestia. Naruto. Kau tahu kan?"

Amphitrite berkedip, mengangguk kemudian. "Ah, dia rupanya. Yang Raja Olympus ingin—"

"—lenyap," sela Poseidon, menggeram, "bisa kau bayangkan seorang bayi baru lahir. Terancam dibunuh oleh pamannya sendiri hanya karena darah Olympian Tertua mengalir di nadinya?"

"Kalau itu masalahnya, mengapa keponakanmu tidak di titipkan saja di Atlantis?" Amphitrite menyarankan, "aku tidak keberatan mengasuh anak Nona Hestia. Terlebih, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri."

"Sudah lama aku memiliki pikiran seperti itu, Amphitrite," sahut Poseidon, iris hijau lautnya melirik ke beberapa anggota tertingginya, "namun untuk beberapa alasan. Aku merasa kerajaanku tidak cukup aman untuknya."

"Dunia Bawah?"

Poseidon mencibir. "Herakles."

"Putera demigod Zeus yang paling terkenal, sekaligus merupakan orang yang pernah kembali hidup-hidup dari Dunia Bawah," kata Amphitrite, memahami apa yang dimaksud sang Pembawa Badai, "lalu dimana keponakanmu sekarang?"

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, dia telah dibawa Hecate ke Dunia Lintas," balas Poseidon.

Amphitrite mengerutkan kening. "Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah _wilayah_ para manusia yang tidak percaya keberadaan dewa, bukan?"

Poseidon mengangguk. "Satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikannya dari Zeus. Ya itu."

Tiba-tiba kabutmengelilingiruangan takhta, lalu Hecate berjalan keluar dari sana, dengan ekspresi takut dan cemas berat.

"Tuan Poseidon! Nona Amphitrite!"

Poseidon bangkit dari takhtanya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Amphitrite.

"Hecate," sapanya, bingung dengan kedatangannya yang mendadak, "apa yang membawamu datang ke kerajaanku, wahai temanku?"

"Naruto!"

Poseidon menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa dengan, Naruto?"

"Ya, ada apa dengan keponakanku, Hecate?" tanya Amphitrite.

Hecate pun menceritakan semuanya pada Raja dan Ratu Atlantis. Mulai dari Apollo, sang Dewa Matahari, yang tak sengaja melihatnya tengah berkomunikasi dengan Naruto melalui alat ciptaan si remaja pirang. Dia terlebih dahulu menghancurkan _kaca mini_ sebelum tertangkap oleh Artemis. Ia dibawa ke hadapan Zeus, yang mana telah menculik anak demigodnya, Alabaster, dan dengan berat hati dirinya menukar info keberadaan Naruto demi keselamatan nyawa anaknya.

Selagi Amphitrite menenangkan Hecate yang terus mengucapkan 'maaf' berulang kali. Di lain sisi, Poseidon melangkah keluar kerajaannya lalu menghantam trisulanya ke bawah, berniat memanggil nama yang dapat diandalkannya untuk memperingati keponakannya mengenai ancaman.

"Bob!"

 _ **(Scene change – Hogwarts.)**_

Harry merasa belum pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, dia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya, entah beruntung atau tidaknya bertemu seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan figure kakaknya.

"Bukankah asramamu itu Ravenclaw?" dia memulai. "Lantas kenapa kau... Berada di... Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor?"

Menma menaikkan alisnya. "Sejujurnya, aku ada disini untuk memastikan Naruto datang tepat pada waktunya ke kelas McGonagall." ujarnya. "Selain itu? Berbicara empat mata langsung denganmu, Harry Potter."

"Berbicara empat mata denganku?"

Menma mengangguk. "Ada paket untukmu dari ayah tiriku. Sebentar aku ambilkan," tangannya dia masukkan dalam jubah, menunjukkan dua buah perkamen berbeda warna; yang satu putih sedang satunya lagi hitam, "ini."

Harry menerima paket itu, mengerutkan kening saat mengamati dua perkamen tersebut kosong tanpa ada kalimat.

"Apa ini?"

"Simpan dan jangan dihilangkan," balas Menma ambigu, "ayah tiriku bilang ini peninggalan Lily Potter dan James Potter untuk anak semata wayang mereka."

Harry melongo. "H-Hah?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau sangat kebingungan saat ini," ujar si Jinchūriki (Yin) Ekor-Sembilan, "namun ketahuilah; kedua paket ini akan melindungimu jika waktunya tiba. Oh, untuk yang putih, itu sebenarnya tercampur dengan hadiah dariku."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Harry, yang tampak risau dan senang di saat bersamaan, "ayahmu kenal dengan orang tuaku?"

Menma mengangguk. "Ya. Faktanya dia pernah mengajar sekali di sekolah ini."

"Siapa?"

"Remus Lupin."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Dengan iler menetes dari mulutnya, Naruto Uzumaki terkekeh dalam tidurnya.

"Hehehe *slurp* sini kamu ramen. Ayo *slurp* jangan malu-malu, perutku banyak ruang kosong untuk menampung jenis kalian *slurp*."

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Ayo ramen–"

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Oh, Inari Okami, kabulkanlah permintaan—"

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

 **Twitch!**

Mata Naruto terbuka cepat, bangkit dari kasur dan membuka pintu dengan keadaan setengah kantuk.

 **Brak!**

"Hey, pak tua! Seingatku aku tidak pernah memesan susu sapi untuk pagi ini."

Menma facepalm. "Dan seingatku, aku masih muda dan pekerjaanku bukan sebagai pengantar susu sapi."

Naruto berkedip, mengucek matanya pelan.

"Eh? Menma? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"...Mengantar pesan kalau Jormungand telah siap melilit Bumi."

"Apa?!"

"Canda."

Naruto memelototi Menma, yang nyengir balik padanya.

"Tidak lucu, bung."

"Setidaknya kau tak ngantuk kembali."

Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap Menma dengan alis dinaikkan.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu denganku?"

Menma angkat bicara. "Hanya menyampaikan pesan dari McGonagall, dia mengharapkan kau tidak datang telat untuk membantunya mengajar murid Tahun ke-Tiga."

Naruto mangut-mangut. "Oke, terima kasih atas informasinya, bro."

Menma memandang si remaja pirang dari atas hingga ke bawah, sebelum mengerang sambil mencubit batang hidungnya.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau telanjang?"

"..."

"..."

*Looks down*

"Umm... Bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Roger!"

.

.

.

.

.

*Screaming girl*

"TUTUP PINTUNYA, MENMA!"

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Di perjalanan menuju kelas Ramuan, terlihat Daphne dan Harry sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa?" tanya Harry. "Bagaimana jika rekan asramamu melihat kita berjalan bersama-sama?"

Daphne mengerutkan kening. "Karena sekarang Ramuan, aku sangat yakin semua rekan asramaku sudah sampai di kelas lebih cepat. Lagipula sejak akhir Tahun ke-Tiga, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan reputasi, Potter. Dan juga selain dirimu, Corner, Nott, dengan Hannah, mereka bertiga mempunyai jadwal yang mirip. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Fletchley, Lisa, Zabini dan Tracey. Jadi yah, aku tidak memiliki masalah berjalan bersamamu."

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Pengecualian kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku."

Harry panik. "Bukan seperti itu, Greengrass! Hanya saja—"

Tanpa peringatan Daphne terkikik, mengejutkan si Anak-Yang-Hidup.

"Ya ampun, Potter," ujarnya menahan tawa, "jika saja ada cermin di sekitar sini. Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu tadi. Itu benar-benar pfft."

Harry sweatdrop. " _Sangat_ tidak lucu, Greengrass."

"Kau benar," Daphne mengangguk, nyengir kemudian, "itu menggelikan."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi senyuman terpoles di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Potter," sahut Daphne, "mana Granger dan Weasley? Tumben kalian tidak bareng."

Harry membuka mulut. "Hermione pergi ke kelas Arithmancy. Sedangkan Ron," dia mengangkat bahu, "entah. Saat aku bertanya pada Ginny, dia juga tidak tahu dimana saudaranya itu," rona pink muncul di pipinya. "sial. Aku jadi khawatir jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi di ruang rekreasi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Daphne, penasaran.

"Karena *cough* saat aku menanyainya, dia sedang berciuman mesra dengan Dean," jawab Harry, menggaruk pipinya, "aku merasa seperti pengganggu privasi... Orang, kau tahu. Mungkin jika kami berpapasan nanti, aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ginevra Weasley dirumorkan naksir pada Harry Potter," kata Daphne, mengabaikan tatapan heran si pemilik nama, "tapi kenyataannya dia berkencan dengan lelaki lain? Dasar fansgirl."

"Ginny menyukaiku?" Harry berkedip. "Kau pasti salah info, Greengrass. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Benarkah?"

"100%. Lagipula... " Harry menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya, diam-diam melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya, "...aku menyukai seseorang saat ini."

"Hmm," gumam Daphne, menyeringai kecil saat menyadari lirikan Harry, "oh ya, Potter. Di beberapa hari ke depan, apa kau ada acara?"

"Selain mengerjakan essai Mantra? Sepertinya tidak ada." tukas Harry, yang merasa gembira untuk beberapa alasan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Minggu lusa aku akan pergi mengantar adikku ke Diagon Alley. Jubahnya rusak karena _kejadian_ kemarin dan aku berniat membeli gantinya."

Harry berkedip. "Adikmu?"

"Astoria, namanya Astoria," balas Daphne, tersenyum mengingat satu-satunya adik kandungnya, "dia sekarang di Tahun ke-Tiga. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengawasi dan memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahnya selama di Hogwarts."

"Oh... Apa yang lain ikut?"

"Selain adikku sendiri? Kemarin malam aku sudah mengajak Tracey, tapi dia bilang ia ada urusan dengan Nott. Zabini dan Fletchley..." Daphne mencubit batang hidungnya, "...mereka mempunyai misi 'mencari pencipta goofy goober' atau apalah itu."

Harry nyengir. "Siapa sangka Snape memiliki _keahlian_ seperti itu. Hebatnya lagi, dia masih bisa mengajar disamping aksi _mengagumkan_ nya kemarin.

Daphne tertawa geli. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, Potter. Perutku sakit nanti."

"Kay."

"Untuk Corner, tidak salah lagi ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Kalau Lisa, aku mendengar dia mendapat hukuman karena mengubah warna rambut murid Tahun ke-Lima. Hannah, prof. Sprout membutuhkan bantuannya dalam memenuhi nilai murid Tahun ke-Dua."

"...Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang gosip?" tanya Harry getir.

Daphne memelototinya. "Gosip adalah pengetahuan. Pengetahuan adalah kekuatan."

"Yah, pengetahuan *holding back a laugh*. Maaf, Greengrass."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Harry mengangguk, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke udara lalu berteriak 'WUHUU'.

"Pukul 10.00, Potter." kata Daphne, melangkah duluan ke kelas Ramuan. "Kutunggu di Aula Luar."

"..."

"Harry!"

Ron berlari tergesa-gesa, berhenti di sisi kiri Harry dengan keringat berjatuhan dari dahi.

"Senang *hah* aku bisa *hah* menyusulmu *hah*." katanya terengah-engah, tak menyadari Harry tidak memperhatikan satu pun kata yang telah dia ucap.

"Ron."

"Ya?"

"...Tolong cubit aku."

Ron mengerutkan kening, mengangkat bahu lalu mencubit lengan Harry.

Si remaja iris hijau meringis, sebelum senyum lebar terbentuk di mukanya.

' _Bukan mimpi rupanya.'_

 _ **(Scene change – New York.)**_

Di teras Rumah Besar, nampak Chiron, Mr. D, Percy, Andi, Annabeth dan Thalia, tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Grover butuh bantuan?"

Mr. D mencibir. "Berapa kali harus kuulang penjelasanku agar kau ingat, Peter? Yah, temanmu, Gimmy. Meminta bantuan terkait dua demigod yang dia temukan di sebuah sekolah militer di Maine, Pelabuhan Bar."

Dia melirik ke arah Chiron. "Kenapa kau tidak pura-pura saja tak ingat apa yang disampaikan Gecko, Chiron? Aku dengan _sangat_ senang hati mendukungmu jika kau melakukan itu."

Chiron tersenyum hampa. "Dan memberikan harapan palsu kepada Grover? Kurasa tidak."

Keempat demigod memicingkan matanya pada sang Dewa Wine, yang memutar bola matanya dan pergi ke rumah pertanian.

Thalia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Maine, huh? Bukankah itu lokasi yang agak jauh jika berangkat dari sini?"

"Itu memang benar," kata Chiron, menghela nafas, "lebih parahnya lagi. Tangki bensin van belum sepenuhnya penuh, bersamaan dengan Argus yang sedang dalam masa istirahatnya."

"Tidak ada kendaraan dan lokasi yang dituju jauh," gumam Andi, mengalihkan pandangan pada sepupu dan temannya, "terdengar familiar menurut kalian?"

"Kau seharusnya lebih tahu, Andi," balas Percy, menganggukkan kepalanya, "sekarang ini. Para Moirai tengah _menunjukkan_ kasihsayangnya pada kita."

"...Dengan memberi takdir berupa misi di situasi terburuk?" tanya Annabeth getir. "Wow, aku merasa _ingin_ menangis bahagia."

Si centaur terkekeh mendengar percakapan keempat anak dewa di dekatnya.

"Jika boleh memberi saran," ujarnya, "Percy. Apa ibumu memiliki waktu luang saat ini?"

Percy berkedip. "Waktu luangnya banyak sih. Mengingat ibu seorang penulis novel. Kenapa memang?"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau via I.M. meminta tolong padanya? Jika ingatanku tidak salah, kau pernah memberitahuku kalau ibumu sudah mempunyai mobil sendiri tiga bulan lalu."

"..."

Kilat petir menyambar lengan Thalia, yang kebal dengan elemen dimaksud sambil memasang ekspresi membunuh.

Percy buru-buru melempar penanya sembarang arah. "Ah, Riptideku hilang. Aku permisi mencari itu dulu yah."

Sebelum si putera Poseidon mampu menggerakkan kakinya, dia menemukan tubuhnya terbalik di udara lima detik berikutnya.

"Umm, Andi _sayang_ bisa tidak jangan kau gunakan **Aerokinesis** mu pada tubuhku?"

Si demigoddesses termuda Zeus menggeleng. "Maaf Percy _sayang_ terima saja nasibmu dengan _lapang dada._ "

Annabeth mengelus dagunya. "Oke, Otak Ganggang. Bunga jenis apa yang kau suka untuk aku taruh nanti di atas kuburanmu?"

Chiron beranjak dari kursi rodanya. "Aku akan mempersiapkan P3K untukmu Percy," dia tersenyum 'sedih', "itu pun, jika kau _selamat_."

Percy melakukan hal paling cerdas yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Jadi, Thalia... Apa kau sedang PMS?"

 **CTAR!**

 _ **(Scene change – Hogwarts.)**_

"Duduk dan kembali ke tempat aslimu. Weasley! Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena tidak siap."

Para murid asal Gryffindor mengerang saat prof. Snape mengambil poin dari asrama mereka, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pada asrama lain.

Kecuali Slytherin tentu saja.

Namun Ron, yang tampaknya tidak terimaGryffindor mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Draco.

"Tapi ini tidak adil! Lihatlah Malfoy, dia kekurangan lebih banyak bahan daripadaku!"

Itu memang benar, Draco bahkan tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya dan bahan ramuannya tidak semuanya lengkap.

Bukan berarti itu penting bagi Profesor Snape lagipula.

"Sepuluh poin lagi dari Gryffindor karena berani mempertanyakan guru. Aku sarankan kau diam kecuali jika kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan mengerjakan essai dua kali lipat."

Akhirnya Ron memilih menyerah dan duduk, jelas marah karena kehilangan dua puluh poin asrama disebabkan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Harry memberinya bantuan mental dengan menepuk bahunya beberapa kali.

Snape berdiri di depan kelas, mengedarkan pandangan sebelum mengumumkan.

"Selama dua minggu ke depan kalian akan dipecah menjadi pasangan untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas baru. Masing-masing pasangan diberi daftar untuk jenis racun, tapi bukan nama racun atau petunjuk tentang cara membuatnya. Kau dan pasanganmu tidak hanya harus mengidentifikasi racun dan membuatnya dengan sukses, tapi juga harus menentukan penawarnya juga. Racun yang aku pilih untuk kalian mungkin tidak jelas, jadi aku tidak mengharapkan salah satu dari kalian sukses."

Dia melanjutkan. "Sejak kedatangan Institut Durmstrang dan Akademi sihir Beauxbatons, Kepala SeSnape telah terobsesi dengan peningkatan kerjasama antar sesama penyihir muda. Oleh karena itu, dia meminta agar setiap pasangan kelas terdiri atas murid dari asrama yang berbeda. Pasangan untuk tugas ini terdiri atas dua murid. Satu dari Slytherin, dan satunya lagi dari Gryffindor."

Semua murid mengerang mendengar pengumuman ini, sementara Snape menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai melihat ketidakbahagiaan mereka.

"Semua pasangan telah dipilih secara acak. Ketika dua buah nama dipanggil, kalian maju ke depan, ambil daftar tugas di meja, dan cari meja acak untuk duduk bersama pasangan baru kalian. Aku sarankan kalian telah mencek kembali bahan untuk mencegah tidak adanya kesalahan dalam pembuatan."

Dengan itu dia mulai memanggil beberapa nama. Seamus Finnigan dipasangkan dengan Vincent Goyle, Lee Jordan dengan Pansy Parkinson, dan untuk hiburan Ron Weasley berpasangan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Harry merasa lega karena tidak harus bekerja sama dengan si tukang bully Slytherin, dan di sisi lain kasihan karena Ron harus bermitra dengannya.

"Daphne Greengrass dan... Harry Potter."

Harry menatap Daphne yang memiliki ekspresi jijik berlebihan di wajahnya, tapi saat melihat dirinya dia melihat cengiran yang cepat disembunyikan.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke depan untuk mengambil daftar tugas mereka, namun saat mereka menoleh untuk mencari meja kosong, Snape menghentikan keduanya.

"Miss Greengrass, izinkan aku untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tidak akan dihukum karena ketidaktahuan pasangan 'Gryffindor'mu ini."

"Terima kasih Profesor, aku takut nilaiku di tugas ini akan sangat rendah berkatnya." kata Daphne, berpura-pura memelototi Harry.

Harry melihat sebuah meja kosong ke arah belakang ruangan dan memberi isyarat kepada Daphne untuk mengikutinya. Saat mereka duduk, Harry mendengar temannya mulai tertawa kecil.

"Untuk apa akting tadi?" tanyanya.

Setelah tawanya reda, Daphne menoleh ke arah Harry dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf Potter, tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Profesor Snape baru saja menjanjikan kita nilai yang lebih _baik_ dari yang lainnya. Lagipula, sedikit _bermain_ tidak masalah bukan? Lalu, apa untungnya aku mengatakan 'Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak ingin nilai tambahannya?'."

"Slytherin atau tidak. Aku menyadari Snape memberimu perlakuan yang berbeda dari murid asrama lainnya."

Daphne berkedip. "Oh, kau tidak tahu? Di Slytherin, bisa dibilang peringkatku teratas dan mendahului rekanku yang lainnya."

"Teratas?"

"Peringkatku no. 1."

"..."

Merasa beberapa menit terbuang sia-sia, Daphne dan Harry pun memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan proyek ramuan mereka.

Satu jam telah berlalu, tak ada satu pun pasangan di kelas yang mampu membuat ramuan yang ditugaskan oleh Snape, yang disebabkan _karena_ jenis ramuannya tidak ada dalam buku Tahun ke-Empat.

Semua kecuali Greengrass dan Potter tentu.

Daphne mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Professor, kami telah selesai."

Semua pasang mata terkejut mendengar deklarasinya. Snape menghampiri meja keduanya, kemudian memeriksa dua kuali berbeda cairan warna; yang satu ungu berbusa sementara yang satunya lagi biru menguap.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Miss Greengrass, tiga puluh poin untuk Slytherin." Snape menyatakan, raut kepuasan terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Dan sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena tidak adanya bantuan."

Harry menggertakkan giginya, menjaga tempernya agar tidak meledak di waktu yang salah. Dia tersentak ketika tangan Daphne menyentuh tangannya, perlahan mendinginkan hatinya.

Ketika Snape menjauh, Harry berbisik pada Daphne.

"Bagaimana semua bahanmu bisa cocok dengan kedua ramuan ini?"

Daphne menjelaskan. "Selain kekayaannya, keluarga Greengrass juga terkenal dengan distribusi bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dalam pelajaran Meramu. Menurutmu, siapa yang menyuplai ulang bahan keperluan para murid semua Tahun Hogwarts di Diagon Alley?"

Harry sweatdrop.

"...Kau benar-benar menyimpan rahasia yang *cough* mengejutkan jika terungkap."

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Itu bukan rahasia bagi publik kau tahu. Tapi untukmu mungkin sebaliknya." Dia melengkungkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu menandakan kau tidak pernah membaca sejarah keluarga Pure-Blood maupun _Daily Prophet_. Benar begitu, Potter?"

Harry menjawabnya dengan kekehan canggung.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Di kereta Beauxbatons, tepatnya di kamar marga Delacour. Gabrielle setelah menelan coklat kodok di mulutnya, bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Fleur, apa kau sudah yakin matang-matang dengan keputusanmu?"

Fleur, yang sedang membaca _1001 Charm_ terpaksa berhenti kemudian beralih pada adiknya.

"Keputusanku?"

"Itu yang ikut serta Turnamen Triwizard."

Fleur berkedip. "Ya. Itu sebabnya aku ada disini, Gabrielle. Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan hanya sekedar penyihir di balik marga saja."

Gabrielle melompat dari kasurnya. "Kau tahu kan papa dan mama tidak mengambil serius perkataan paparazi yang mengataimu hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Fleur menggeleng pelan. "Mereka akan tetap berkomentar jelek jika aku tidak menampilkan kapasitasku yang sebenarnya," harapan memenuhi kedua bola matanya, "dan dengan memenangkan Turnamen aku yakin mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian."

Gabrielle menunduk, "Kalau tekatmu telah bulat," dia mendongkak, memasang senyum lebar, "jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Fleur berseri, menarik si perempat Veela muda ke dalam pelukannya. Merasa cukup, dia melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu, Dik."

Ketika Fleur keluar dari kamar untuk mengisi ulang serbuk tehnya, Gabrielle mengedarkan pandangan dan tak sengaja melihat perkamen berisi tulisan di mejanya.

Penasaran, dia menarik kursi dan membaca apa yang baru ditulis si perempat Veela tertua.

' _Ohhhh ternyata ini surat untuk papa dan mama. Mari kita lihat... Hm? Bagian 'temanku lelaki' apa maksudnya Naruto? Kenapa Fleur tidak mengisinya dengan namanya saja?'_

Gabrielle tersenyum lebar.

' _Yep, waktunya pembaca-beta bekerja.'_

Lima menit berlalu, Gabrielle Delacour tampak puas dengan 'perbaikan' yang telah dirinya lakukan.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

"Hai, Veela _bitch_."

Fleur menghela napas, mengabaikan hinaan terang-terangan dan mulai melangkah ke ruang penyimpanan.

"Lagi-lagi berlagak angkuh, huh? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki kemarin itu? _Mainan_ barumu yah, Delacour?"

"..."

Fleur memutar badan, memandang tajam empat gadis yang salah satunya berada di depan dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet.

"Siapa pun dia bukan urusanmu, Margeaux," balasnya, "kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik tutup mulutmu itu."

Margeaux mencibir. "Ketahui tempatmu, _makhluk_."

"Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang mengalahkanmu tiga kali berturut-turut di duel mantra pada Tahun ke-Lima, Margeaux?"

Fleur membiarkan senyum terbentuk di mukanya, puas melihat raut kesal dan sedikit takut gadis yang membencinya sebab daya tarik yang tak dapat dia kendalikan sejak lahir.

Dia mengerutkan kening, lupa tidak meminta A.A.N. lagi pada Naruto.

' _Oke, Fleur. Setelah ini selesai kau harus pergi menemuinya.'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Setelah melakukan amanat guru, Menma menemukan dirinya berada di kelas Mantra bersama murid Tahun ke-Dua asal Slytherin dengan Hufflepuff.

' _Sekarang Tahun ke-Dua rupanya.'_

Prof. Flitwick, si guru keturunan goblin, dengan raut ceria menyapa Menma.

"Hello, Mr. Namikaze, senang bertemu denganmu kembali. Sebelum pelajaranku dimulai, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau memiliki Mantra lain yang menarik yang bisa kau bagikan pada kami?"

Menma mengangguk, menghadap ke seluruh murid.

"Mengingat kita belum saling mengenal, izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, adalah Menma Namikaze."

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, lalu menulis _Menma Namikaze_ di udara. Ia pun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan namanya berhamburan menjadi salju, tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi kagum yang didapatnya.

"Wow."

"Keren."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Prof. Flitwick," Menma mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan seluruh murid Tahun ke-Dua dapat mendengar perkataannya, "jika ada yang ingin melihat demonstrasi serta mempelajari sebelum memulai kelas. Silahkan angkat tangan."

Semua murid mengangkat tangan setinggi mungkin, membuat Menma tersenyum melihat antusiasme mereka.

"Aku lihat semuanya berminat menjangkau langit. Baik, sekarang, aku akan berkeliling untuk memilih dua di antara kalian untuk maju sebagai relawan."

Kelas ribut sementara Flitwick nyengir, tergelitik menatap si lelaki iris onyx kesusahan bergerak dalam lautan anak yang berusia tak lebih dari tiga belas.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Manik ombak seorang remaja-yang bukan manusia- mengelilingi suatu kelas, menyadari bahwa ruangan telah dipenuhi siswa-siswi asal Gryffindor dengan Ravenclaw, dia pun melangkah masuk.

Naruto disambut tatapan aneh dan penasaran seluruh murid, mengerutkan kening, cengiran terbentuk tatkala menatap seekor kucing terdiam di meja guru.

Dia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mewujudkan mangkuk kecil yang penuh dengan susu. Naruto berjalan menuju meja, melewatkan ekspresi bingung seluruh murid.

Menghentikan langkah di depan meja guru, ia meletakkan semangkuk susu di atas meja. Para murid melihat, terperangah saat kucing tersebut mendekati mangkuk lalu mencicipi susu. Dalam sepersekian detik, kucing itu berubah menjadi Profesor McGonagall.

Bibir bagian atas McGonagall naik karena geli, sekaligus sedikit kesal. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto, menegurnya.

"Mr Uzumaki, lancang sekali kau ini, memanfaatkan kelemahan bentuk animagusku seperti itu."

Naruto nyengir layaknya _troublemaker_ pada umumnya, berkata dengan nada _polos_.

"Aku minta _maaf_ Profesor, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah _kau_ , kupikir itu _kucing_ kesayanganmu atau semacamnya."

McGonagall menyadari raut wajah Naruto, dia tahu bahwa raut polosnya itu bukan asli melainkan dibuat-buat.

Dia berkedip, raut polosnya itu begitu mengingatkannya dengan...

' _Jika_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _bertemu Mr. Uzumaki, aku sangat_ _ **yakin**_ _kekacauan akan terjadi dimana-mana.'_

 _ **(Two hours later – lunch time.)**_

Melangkah keluar kelas Transfigurasi, Naruto menautkan alisnya, menatap seorang perempuan berambut mirip sepertinya menatap balik dengan mata layaknya sehabis menangis.

"Kau kan, kalau tidak salah, aku melihatmu tadi di dalam."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Ya. Prof. Uzumaki. Namaku Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Naruto mendesah kesal. "Panggil saja aku, Naruto, oke? Aku bukan profesor aku hanya _asisten_ nya profesor."

Luna memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi semua yang di kelas memanggilmu profesor. Lagipula, Prof. McGonagall terlihat tenang saat dirimu dipanggil seperti itu."

Menghela napas, si remaja iris safir berucap. "Itu di _kelas_ ini di _luar_ , mengerti?"

"Umm... Mengerti."

"Bagus."

Dia menambahkan. "Lalu, kenapa dengan matamu, Luna?"

"Ini salah auramu, Naruto." balas Luna ambigu.

Naruto melongo. "Aura? Aura apa maksudmu?"

"Jingga." ujar Luna, mengabaikan pertanyaan si pirang Gryffindor. "Terang. Bijaksana. Liar. Tak terkontrol. Gampang membuat teman. Setia terhadap rekan. Penghancur bagi lawan. Senang memberi kesempatan. Mudah memaafkan. Dan raja sesungguhnya."

"Err... Terima kasih?"

Naruto tak tahu harus merespon apa dengan perkataan Luna yang terlampau... Cepat. Namun mengingat Luna _sepertinya_ memujinya, ucapan _terima kasih_ mungkin cocok sebagai balasannya.

' _Tunggu.'_

Dia bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir.

"Raja?"

Luna berseri. "Jingga, warna kulit singa. Sang raja hutan."

"Oh... "

' _Raja, hm?'_

" **Seperti Hokage."**

' _Nyata atau tidaknya pernyataan, Luna. Aku ragu gelar 'raja' cocok untukku. Menjadi Hokage saja aku belum."_

" **Salahkan eksistensi Uchiha."**

' _...Kau masih menyimpan dendam terhadap tindakan Obito di masa lalu, eh, Kurama?'_

" **...Diam!"**

Si putri editor _Quibbler_ melirik ke jendela, "Oh. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Teman-temanku pasti menungguku," dia tersenyum pada Naruto, "aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kau hidup untuk memenuhi peran yang _besar_ apapun itu."

Dia berbalik dan mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Disana kau rupanya."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Fleur Delacour berjalan menghampirinya.

"Fleur," panggilnya, "kau mencariku?"

Fleur tidak tahu kenapa, namun dirinya merasa _ingin_ memeluk Naruto, seolah ia _tahu_ rahasia pahit yang disembunyikan si laki-laki manik ombak.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Fleur menjawab. "Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh minta _A.A.N._ lagi darimu?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Nasib baik aku selalu membawa satu di jubah."

Dia mengambil _A.A.N._ lalu memberikannya pada Fleur, yang langsung ditempel di pergelangan tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta ijin kau tahu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bertanya padaku."

Merasa efek _A.A.N._ telah bekerja, Fleur membalas. "Terdengar tidak sopan jika aku tak melakukan itu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sebetulnya, aku sedikit tidak peduli dengan kesopanan sih. Lagipula, kau merupakan satu dari 'orang berharga'ku, Fleur."

Si gadis Veela berkedip. "Orang... Berharga?" dia merona kemudian.

Naruto, yang sadar _apa_ yang baru saja ia katakan, ikut merona juga.

' _Terkutuklah kebiasaan-berkata-tanpa-berpikir-dulu- dattebayo!'_

Ketika menetap di Chester, Hecate pernah membawanya dan Menma pergi ke supermarket, dengan niat membeli bahan pangan. Saat menunggu antrian, dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan California yang ia taksir seumuran dengannya, kesusahan mengambil sereal _Koko Krunch_ yang letaknya melebihi tinggi badannya.

Katakanlah naluri atau instingnya sebagai laki-laki, dia langsung memberi pertolongan pada perempuan itu tanpa sadar akan konsekuensi tindakannya.

 _Menma menautkan alisnya, melirik Naruto yang memberi lambaian tangan pada perempuan asing yang balas melambai sembari tersenyum malu-malu._

" _Jadi," mulainya, "kau ini ladies-man, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, bingung._

" _Ladies-man?"_

" _Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, bro," sahut Menma, menyeringai tipis, "aku tak tahu kau memiliki kharisma sebesar itu pada lawan gender kita. Kuyakin kau banyak berlatih dan praktik sampai senatural itu di kehidupanmu yang dulu."_

" _...Serius, Menma, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."_

 _Menma memicingkan mata._

" _Tidak lucu, Naruto."_

 _Naruto mengerutkan kening._

" _Siapa yang melucu coba?"_

" _...Tunggu," Menma berkedip beberapa kali, "kau sadar kan kalau kau baru saja merayu perempuan asing itu?"_

" _Merayu?" Naruto melengkungkan alisnya. "Aku hanya menolongnya untuk mengambil sereal yang tak dapat dia raih, memangnya itu termasuk merayu?"_

" _..."_

Setelah pembicaraan waktu itu, Menma memberinya 'Bicara' berupa segala hal yang menyangkut tentang 'gadis'.

Di akhir, si remaja rambut hitam berkomentar mengenai kepribadiannya.

" _Kau adalah lelaki_ _ **idiot**_ _yang tak sadar akan kharismamu. Kau juga merupakan orang yang paling_ _ **menawan**_ _, dan alasan kau sangat_ _ **menawan**_ _adalah karena kau begitu_ _ **tulus**_ _serta kata-katamu lebih cocok sebagai_ _ **rayuan**_ _dibanding kalimat_ _ **kasual**_ _. Lebih hebatnya lagi, kau hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam_ _ **pikiran**_ _mu tanpa tahu_ _ **baik**_ _maupun_ _ **buruk**_ _nya itu."_

Barulah saat itu Naruto merasakan _malu_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Ehem!"

Kedua penyihir berbeda sekolah menoleh ke sumber deheman, melihat kepala asrama Gryffindor memandang balik dengan alis dinaikkan.

"Sebanyak apa pun aku tak ingin ikut campur urusan anak muda," mengabaikan wajah Naruto dengan Fleur yang mendekati warna tomat, McGonagall melanjutkan, "akan lebih baik jika posisi kalian tidak menghalangi pintu keluar."

"Maaf, profesor/Miss. McGonagall."

McGonagall mengangguk, memasang raut datar sebelum berjalan ke arah Aula Besar.

"Jadi... " mulai Naruto, mencoba memotong atmosfer kecanggunggan yang sedang terjadi, " ...mau menuju Aula Besar?"

"Aku tak merasa lapar saat ini," Fleur memberitahunya.

"Luar kastil?"

"Kedengarannya bagus."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Dalam ruang perpustakaan, tepatnya di salah satu meja yang dikelilingi dua rak buku, terlihat Harry, Justin, Michael, Tracey, Lisa, Theodore, Hannah, Daphne dan Blaise, tengah duduk dan bercengkrama.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang paling menegangkan untukku," kata Justin dengan mata berbinar-binar, "kalian tahu kan apa yang kumaksud?"

Theodore menurunkan buku _How to Find Your Animagus Form_ dari matanya, menebak. "Siapa yang mewakili Hogwarts dalam Turnamen Triwizard?"

Sebelum Justin dapat menjawab Hannah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak mengerti dimana letak keseruannya," ujarnya, "Turnamen Triwizard yang sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah, pernah berjatuhan korban, bukan?"

"Tragedi itu telah lama terjadi, Hannah," tukas Michael, mencari buku yang cocok dengan essai _Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib_ di rak,"jadi kuyakin semua orang sudah lupa dengan yang telah berlalu."

"—lalu apa yang Prof. Trelawney lakukan hanya menafsirkan kematianku terus-menerus," ucap Harry kepada Blaise, "dan semakin lama aku menyadari aku tidak mempelajari hal penting apa pun darinya."

"Menyebalkan sekali kedengarannya," komentar Blaise, "kalau begitu. Mengapa kau masih bertahan di pelajaran itu, Potter?"

Harry menghela nafas. "Ron ingin nilainya semua _O_ di ujian sihir dasar, jadi yah, dia mengambil Ramalan. Pada awalnya, aku hanya ikut-ikut saja sih. Tapi kenyataanya, tak ada yang menarik dari Ramalan."

"Tahun berikutnya kau ganti saja, Harry," usul Lisa, "kita lihat... Telaah Muggle?"

Justin angkat tangan.

"Disini, disini!"

"Kurasa Harry tidak akan sesuai dengan Telaah Muggle, Turpin," balas Theodore, menjilat ibu jarinya sebelum mengganti halaman buku, "jangan tersinggung, Harry. Tapi kupikir kau cocoknya di pelajaran yang banyak praktik dibanding yang sekedar diam dan menulis apa yang dikatakan guru."

"Mungkin Mantra, PTIH, Ramuan," Tracey menyebutkan, "tapi sayangnya semua itu wajib dan bukan tambahan. Minat dengan Astronomi, Harry?"

"Aku tak terlalu hafal rasi bintang serta nama-namanya, Tracey," Harry mengakui.

"Barangkali Arithmancy, Potter?" tawar Blaise, "kalau kau ingin, kau bisa meminjam cata—"

Panik, Justin dan Michael berkata.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan dengarkan bisikan iblis, Harry!"

 **Twitch!**

Daphne menurunkan buku _Hogwarts:_ _A History_ dengan kedutan di dahinya.

"Lisa?"

 **Wham!**

 **Wham!**

"Terima kasih."

"Kesenanganku."

"" #$£℅... / $#%-¥... "" desis Michael dengan Justin yang nyeri sambil mengelus masing-masing kepala.

"Apa salahnya dengan Arithmancy?" tanya Blaise, sedikit tersinggung, "Theo. Pendapatmu?"

"Tidak semua orang suka menghitung, Blaise," jawab Theodore, mengambil perkamen dan mulai menulis rangkuman.

"Aku mengerti itu," ujar Blaise, memelototi Justin dan Michael, "masalahnya adalah _kenapa_ dengan kalian _berdua_?"

"Kami tidak butuh—" mulai Michael.

"—seorang lelaki _nerd_ —" Justin melanjutkan.

""—ketiga di kelompok."" keduanya menyelesaikan.

Lisa mengerang. "Oh, mengagumkan. Sejak kapan kita punya _Fred_ dan _George_ versi lain di sini?"

Theodore, Blaise, memiliki pandangan membunuh mendengar deklarasi tersebut.

Harry tertawa gugup, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku baru ingat Ron tidak punya teman untuk diajak bermain catur."

Daphne menyeringai, menaruh kembali _Hogwarts: A History_ di tempatnya yang semula.

"Kalau tidak salah, ada sesuatu yang kulupa ambil dari ruanganku."

Hannah terkikik, bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Perutku lapar, bagaimana denganmu, Tracey, Lisa?"

Tracey dan Lisa nyengir satu sama lain, kemudian berdiri tegak.

Kelima murid Tahun ke-Empat itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan dua murid asal Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang kena _**gigit**_ dua murid dari Slytherin.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Melewati Aula Besar, serta mengabaikan siulan di tengah perjalanan, tampak Naruto dan Fleur berjalan menyeberangi lapangan rumput menuju ke danau, tempat dimana kapal Durmstrang berlabuh, memantulkan bayangan hitam di air.

"Tidak lama lagi Natal," kata Naruto, mengalihkan pandangan pada Fleur, "apa hadiah yang kau inginkan dari Santa, Fleur?"

"Syal sepertinya. Syalku yang lama telah kekecilan untuk kupakai di leher," ujar Fleur.

Dia bertanya balik, "Kalau kau, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Pakaian, sarung tangan, sweater, apa pun itu. Asalkan," bintang muncul di kedua bola matanya, "jingga warnanya."

Fleur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jingga? Warna kesukaanmu jingga?"

"Duh." Naruto menyeringai. "Warna favorit dewa itu."

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba Fleur merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bersamaan dengan nyeri di kepalanya. Dewa... Darimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya?

Fleur merasa seakan dia telah mendekati sesuatu yang penting—sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ketahui sejak awal. Namun entah mengapa dia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, khawatir dengan keadaan si gadis Veela yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Fleur?"

Fleur tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencengkeram pundak Naruto, badannya gemetar dan perlahan berkeringat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nyeri yang ia rasakan pun mereda seketika.

"Aku baik," Fleur berhasil menjawab, "bukan masalah besar, hanya sedikit sakit kepala."

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu kuantar kau ke _Hospital Wing_?"

Fleur menggeleng, merasa tidak enak sebab membuat repot si lelaki manik ombak, sekaligus tak ingin dikasihani.

"Ya sudah," sahut Naruto, meski ekspresi khawatir masih tampak di wajahnya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil membuka mulut demi menghilangkan kebosanan, keduanya saling berbicara dengan berbagai macam topik. Seperti makanan kesukaan, hobi, pelajaran yang digemari, hal yang dilakukan bila sendirian, dan yang agak pribadi; masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"Nama ibuku Apolline Delacour, wanita penyayang dan baik kepada siapa pun. Sementara nenekku, Adele Delacour, ramah meski agak sedikit dingin," ucap si penyihir Beauxbatons, "kau sudah tahu nama adikku. Terakhir Julius Delacour, bukan ayah terbaik tapi dapat diandalkan dalam situasi terburuk."

Fleur melempar tatapan pada Naruto, seolah mengharapkan dia tahu tentangnya.

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk, "orang itu yah."

Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu siapa itu Julius Delacour.

Fleur tersenyum. "Giliranmu, Naruto."

Naruto nyengir. "Baiklah, nama bibiku Alice, dingin di luar tapi hangat di dalam. Nama saudaraku Menma Namikaze, dia baik hanya sedikit... Kasar, kepada orang yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu pun."

Fleur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia saudaramu?"

"Satu-satunya."

"Tapi mengapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Aku mengambil marga ibu, dan Menma marga ayah. Orang tua kami bisa dibilang yah... Semoga mereka baik-baik di _tempat_ lain."

Fleur mengerutkan kening, terpaku dengan perkataan si pirang Gryffindor sebelum melebarkan matanya.

"M-Maaf aku tidak tahu jika... "

"Tidak apa," sela Naruto, tersenyum sambil menghadap ke langit, "setidaknya aku dan Menma masih memiliki Bibi. Lagipula, kami telah terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiran orang tua."

" **Untuk adil, si Jinchūriki setengahku mempunyai ayah meski bukan asli."**

' _Paman Remus; Werewolf terkeren sepanjang masa.'_

"Begitu," gumam Fleur, merasa tidak nyaman untuk beberapa alasan.

"Nah, sekarang, aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu. Dan kuharap kau jawab sejujur-jujurnya." ujar Naruto.

"Ajukanlah."

"Bagaimana dahimu? Masih terasa sakit?"

Fleur berkedip, geraman lepas dari bibirnya sebelum mengentakkan kakinya pada kaki si lelaki mata samudra.

"Adaw! Hey, untuk apa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Perkataanmu membuatku tersinggung!"

"Kau salah paham, aku menanyakan itu karena aku khawatir padamu."

"Lupakan yang dikatakan Gabrielle. Itu bohong. Semuanya boihong."

"Apa susahnya jujur, Fleur. Serius, aku takkan menjauhimu hanya karena kau punya kebiasaan semacam itu."

"...Kau menyebalkan, Naruto."

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Setelah mengantar Fleur kembali ke kereta Beauxbatons, Naruto memutuskan menyelam ke dasar Danau Hitam dengan niat menemui teman guritanya.

Bob meniup beberapa gelembung.

"Sama, Bob, aku juga senang berjumpa lagi denganmu," kata Naruto, nyengir. "Karena Turnamen Triwizard akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu terakhir kali di waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi kan habis ini."

Bob meniupkan gelembung.

"Jadi saudaramu dan kau saling membagi komunikasi telepati?" ujar Naruto, terkesan. "Dan juga nama kalian sama persis?!"

Bob meniupkan gelembung.

"... Pesan dari paman P?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Ancaman? Dari Zeus?"

" **Oh, si bocah petir mengajak perang rupanya."**

Bob meniup beberapa gelembung.

' _Anggapanmu, Kurama?'_

" **Brengsek. Seperti para Uchiha."**

' _Itachi berbeda kau tahu.'_

" **...Gagak itu beda kasus."**

"Oke, Bob. Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memberitahuku mengenai ini," kata Naruto, sebelum menampilkan papan catur, "sebagai balasannya. Kita main tiga ronde."

Bob meniup gelembung.

"Kali ini kau yang hitam? Baiklah. Tidak masalah untukku."

 _ **(Scene change – Maine.)**_

Hujan es dan salju berjatuhan menimpa jalan raya. Dalam sebuah mobil, Percy Jackson mengintip ke luar dan melihat bangunan yang lebih mirip kastil raja jahat dibanding sekolah militer.

' _Yipee!'_

Di sisi lain, Thalia dan Annabeth tengah mendengarkan kisah-kisah memalukannya di umur enam tahun melalui mulut Andi dengan ibunya.

Merasa bosan, Percy mengeluarkan _Game_ _Boy_ pemberian _teman_ nya dari dalam tas. Melihat-lihat permainan yang ada dalam daftar sebelum memilih memainkan _Megaman_.

" _Hey, Percy, sebagai perpisahan, ini kuberi salah satu koleksi mainanku untukmu."_

" _Terima kasih, Nar— hey, tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak ikut bersama kami ke Perkemahan Blasteran?"_

" _Tidak. Sejujurnya, aku sedang 'kabur' dari 'bibi'ku."_

" _Kabur?"_

" _Ceritanya panjang, dan juga, beritahu Annabeth aku berhutang budi padanya. Sebab berkatnya aku bisa 'kabur'."_

" _Oh, baiklah. Tapi... Apa kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, Naruto?"_

" _*laugh* ya. Tentu saja. Simpan saja [Kaca mini] punyaku itu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku dengan itu. Oh, satu hal lagi, beritahu Annabeth juga, aku berterima kasih pada temannya yang bernama Thalia karena berhasil mengubah sedikit sifat saudaraku."_

Percy tersenyum simpul, mengingat satu dari seribu memori terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Thalia mengenakan mantelnya dan keluar dari mobil, yang kemudian disusul Annabeth, Andi—yang dapat peluk dari Sally— dengan Percy mengekori.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Sally berkata pada Percy.

"Percy, apa tahun ini kau—"

Percy menyelanya dengan gelengan kepala. "Maaf, ibu. Bukannya aku tidak ingin tinggal kembali bersamamu. Tapi dengan bau tubuhku dan Andi yang menarik berbagai monster, akan lebih baik aku dan dia menetap tahunan di Perkemahan."

Sally berusaha melawan balik tangisannya. "Kalau kau ada waktu kosong... Jangan lupa menghubungi ibu, mengerti? Meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Ya."

Sally memeluk Percy erat, yang dibalas perlakuan yang sama oleh si anak laut.

Begitu mobil ibunya lenyap dari penglihatan, Percy berbalik dan memandang apa yang dilihatnya.

Asrama Westover merupakan sekolah yang dapat disalahpahami sebagai tempat terangker di Pelabuhan, dengan dikelilingi menara, jendela-jendela melengkung dan satu set pintu ganda kayu tua. Gedung ini bertengger di tebing salju dengan pemandangan hutan berselimut salju, serta danau beku di sisi berlawanan.

"Suka cita," gumam Andi, "kita sampai di malam hari dalam keadaan bersalju. Aku jadi ingat film _The Thing_ karena situasi yang sama."

Wajah Thalia sedikit berwarna hijau. "Makhluk dengan berbagai potongan tubuh... Entah mengapa aku lega tidak mengambil makan tadi."

"Sama." Percy mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Annabeth, rambut pirangnya dimasukkan ke dalam topi skinya, "Grover menunggu di dalam."

Thalia memandangi asrama dan menggigil. "Kau benar. Aku penasaran demigod apa yang ditemukan Grover kali ini."

"Berharap bukan salah satu dari Tiga Besar," tambah Percy, yang tak sadar perkataannya akan menjadi kenyataan dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

 _ **(Scene change – Hogwarts.)**_

Aula Besar penuh dengan bunyi bisikan, dengan seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sang Hakim tak memihak A.K.A. Piala Api.

Malam yang semua orang tunggu telah datang, pemilihan tiga Juara yang akan saling berkompetisi dalam ajang Turnamen Triwizard.

Semua orang, bahkan para profesor, sangat antusias untuk melihat siapa yang akan dipilih. Usut punya usut, diam-diam para siswa keempat asrama membuat taruhan mengenai _siapa_ yang akan menjadi Juara mewakili Hogwarts.

Di meja Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan berkata. "Kuharap Angelina yang terpilih."

Lee Jordan mengangguk. "Lebih baik dia daripada Lelaki-Cantik Hufflepuff."

Beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang mendengar jelas perkataan mereka, mendelik marah ke arah keduanya.

Harry beralih pada Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Apa kau juga kan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard?"

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. "Dengan hadiah seperti _itu_ bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut?"

"Jadi kau mengincar popularitas, Naruto?" asumsi Hermione.

Naruto menggeleng. "Salah."

"Oh, aku tahu." tukas Ron. "Pasti hadiah yang kau maksud seribu Galleon itu, bukan?"

Naruto terkekeh dan Ron merasa benar. Setidaknya, sebelum si remaja manik ombak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Salah."

Di meja Ravenclaw, Menma dengan kedua lengan diletakkan di bawah dagu, sedang memikirkan mimpi yang dia alami kemarin malam.

 _ **(Flashback dream.)**_

 _Hal pertama yang Menma lihat saat membuka mata, adalah Kuil besar nan megah, terbuat dari emas murni dengan simbol_ _ **Matahari**_ _di langit-langitnya._

 _Dia kebingungan, bertanya-tanya seberapa besar kesalahannya sehingga diberi mimpi seperti ini?_

 _Namun tak lama kemudian, kebingungannya terjawab ketika 'mata'nya di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan luas. Dia melebarkan matanya, mengamati dua_ _ **Titan**_ _tengah bertengkar satu sama lain._

 _Salah satu Titan memiliki rambut emas, kedua iris emas, berjenggot, kulit bagai bara api, mengenakan baju jirah emas, tingginya 35 kaki._

 _Sementara Titan yang kedua, warna rambut serta irisnya, mereplika Titan pertama. Yang berbeda, dia tidak berjenggot, wajahnya muda, kulit tan, mengenakan toga putih, sendal emas, tinggi 25 kaki._

" _ **Helios!"**_ _raung si Titan pertama. "Kau berani mempertanyakan keadilan Tuan Kronos, dan juga aku, ayahmu sendiri?!"_

 _Menma terkejut._

' _Helios? Bukankah itu nama, Titan-Berganti-Dewa Matahari pertama sebelum Apollo? Si Pelihat-Segala-Hal?'_

" _Ya!" seru Helios. "Aku mengerti sesuatu setelah melihat pembantaian_ _ **Kronos**_ _pada_ _ **mortal**_ _yang tidak memiliki salah apapun padanya."_

 _Dia menggeram. "Keputusanku telah bulat,_ _ **Hyperion.**_ _Aku akan mengikuti jejak yang dilalui Prometheus; mengabdi pada Olympus sekaligus melindungi para_ _ **mortal**_ _dari ketidakadilan bangsaku sendiri."_

 _Bola mata Menma membulat, melihat benturan_ _ **cahaya**_ _yang membuatnya terpaksa untuk menutup mata._

 _ **(Back to present.)**_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Menma pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Dumbledore bangkit, di kiri-kanannya, Igor Karkaroff dan Madame Maxime tampak sama tegangnya seperti semua orang. Ludo Bagman berseri dan mengedip kepada berbagai anak, sedangkan Mr Crouch menguap tak tertarik, dia malah tampak agak bosan dibanding rekan hypernya.

"Nah, Piala Api sudah hampir siap mengambil keputusan," kata Dumbledore. "Kuperkirakan masih perlu satu menit lagi. Setelah nama para juara dibacakan, harap segera maju, berjalan di depan meja guru, dan masuk ke ruang berikut."

Dia menunjuk ke pintu di belakang meja guru. "Di ruangan ini para juara akan menerima instruksi pertama mereka."

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat gerakan menyapu dengan itu. Serentak lilin-lilin, kecuali yang ada dalam labu kuning, langsung padam. Ruangan menjadi setengah gelap. Piala Api sekarang bersinar lebih terang daripada apa pun di Aula Besar. Lidah apinya yang biru-keputihan, menyilaukan sehingga membuat yang melihatnya mengalami kebutaan dalam jangka sebentar.

Nyala api di dalam piala mendadak menjadi merah. Lidah api mulai menyembur. Detik berikutnya sepotong perkamen gosong meluncur ke atas.

Seluruh ruangan terpekik kaget.

Dumbledore menangkap perkamen itu dan menjulurkan lengannya agar bisa membacanya dengan penerangan nyala api, yang sudah kembali berwarna biru-keputihan.

"Juara untuk Durmstrang," dia membaca dengan suara keras dan jelas, "Viktor Krum!"

"Tidak mengejutkan!" teriak Ron, sementara tepuk riuh dan sorakan ramai memenuhi aula.

Viktor bangkit dari meja Slytherin dan berjalan agak bungkuk ke arah Dumbledore. Dia berbelok ke kanan, berjalan melewati meja guru, dan menghilang melalui pintu ke dalam ruang yang telah ditunjuk.

"Bravo, Viktor!" suara Karkaroff membahana, sehingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya, mengalahkan suara aplaus. "Aku tahu kau jago."

Tepuk tangan dan sorak mereda seketika. Sekarang perhatian semua orang tertuju ke Piala Api lagi, yang sedetik kemudian berubah merah. Perkamen kedua dilontarkan oleh lidah apinya.

"Juara untuk Beauxbatons," ujar Dumbledore, "Fleur Delacour!"

Tidak seperti Viktor, yang diberi tepuk tangan sekaligus sorakan rekan sekolahnya. Para murid Beauxbatons memiliki reaksi yang berbeda.

Hampir semua murid dari sana mulai menangis. Bahkan, beberapa siswi asal sekolah Prancis tersebut melempar tatapan tajam pada gadis berambut perak yang berdiri dengan anggun.

Fleur sadar reaksi mereka akan seperti ini, namun dirinya tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

Siapa yang butuh _mereka_ jika dia memiliki sahabat _sejati_ dari sekolah lain?

Si perempat Veela menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang memberinya tepukan serta senyuman. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu berjalan di antara meja Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

Setelah si gadis Beauxbatons masuk ke dalam ruangan yang disediakan, aula menjadi sunyi kembali, tetapi kali ini kesunyiannya amat tegang.

Kemudian Piala Api berubah merah lagi, api menyembur dan lidah api melesat tinggi ke atas, dan dari puncaknya Dumbledore menarik perkamen ketiga.

"Juara Hogwarts," ujarnya, membaca nama yang tertera di perkamen sebelum berseru.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ketika Naruto berdiri, Aula Besar dipenuhi tepukan, sorak-sorai, dan siulan bagi yang mengetahui sifat dan kehebatannya dalam bidang mengajar dasar sihir untuk Tahun berbeda.

Di tiap sisi, terdengar beberapa siswa mengerang sambil merobek kertas taruhan mereka, sementara yang menang taruhan, bersorak semakin keras.

""Tidak aneh!"" seru sang kembar Weasley.

Cedric berseri, bertepuk tangan sekencang mungkin untuk teman pirang Gryffindornya. Dia berkedip ketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar tanpa diinginkan. Merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kompas dari sana sebelum menautkan alisnya.

' _Demi Neptune mengapa kompas pemberian Mercury berdiam diri di Barat?'_

Si anak Hufflepuff membulatkan bola matanya.

' _Jangan bilang... '_

Di sisi lain, Menma juga bertepuk tangan untuk saudaranya, mengerutkan kening kemudian.

' _Kau bercanda kan, Kurama?'_

" **Aku tidak bercanda, Menma. 800... 700... 600... 500... "**

' _Dasar perusak kesenangan.'_

Memastikan perhatian semua orang masih tertuju pada Dumbledore, secara bersamaan, Menma dan Cedric beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dengan si lelaki rambut coklat melesat duluan mengikuti arah kompasnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Menma?" tanya Luna.

"Keluar. Penting. Ada urusan mendadak." jawab Menma, berbalik dan berlari menuju Aula Luar.

Luna berkedip, bingung dengan tingkah laku buru-burunya.

Tanpa peringatan api dalam Piala menyembur kembali, mengeluarkan perkamen dan dengan sigap Dumbledore menangkapnya.

Dia berdehem. "Naruto Uzumaki... Dengan tulis tangan yang berbeda."

Pandangan tak percaya ditambah sweatdrop menyelimuti Aula Besar, seluruh murid tiga sekolah dan para profesor beralih pada Naruto, yang menyengir bangga untuk beberapa alasan.

"Demi Merlin Pialanya _broken_ oleh ulahnya." sahut anak Hufflepuff.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan saat di Aula Depan selain memasukkan nama kemarin?" kata anak Ravenclaw.

"Membuat pesawat terbang dari kertas atau semacamnya mungkin?" lanjut anak Ravenclaw di sampingnya.

"Ini tidak adil," rengek siswi Beauxbatons, yang telah memasukkan nama tapi tidak terpilih oleh Hakim-Tak-Memihak.

Dumbledore gelisah. "Mr. Uzumaki, apa boleh kau memberitahuku berapa _banyak_ perkamen yang telah kau masukkan di Piala Api?"

Naruto mengusap dagunya. "Tiga ratus kalau tidak salah. Banyak yang memantul jadi aku minta maaf bila kertasnya berhamburan di lantai Aula Depan."

Setelah pernyataan itu diucap, Piala Api lagi-lagi menyemburkan perkamen yang sigap ditangkap Dumbledore.

Dia menghela napas. "Untuk ketiga kalinya... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mengabaikan reaksi _WTF_ yang diterima Naruto, sang remaja manik ombak berjalan ke arah ruang para Juara.

 _ **(Scene change – Maine.)**_

Pintu kayu Westover berderit terbuka, menampilkan Percy, Andi, Annabeth dan Thalia, melangkah memasuki koridor dengan jejak hembusan salju berputar-putar menyelubungi kaki mereka.

Annabeth terkesan dengan bagian dalam gedungnya, dimana pada dinding-dindingnya berjajar potret-potret perang serta pajangan senjata: senapan antik, kapak perang, dan masih banyak lagi senjata jenis lainnya.

Dia facepalm saat menyadari sesuatu.

' _Aku tahu ini sekolah militer, tapi setelah melihat semua ini, aku mulai berpikir bangunan ini cocoknya jadi pameran pembantaian dibanding tempat menempuh ilmu.'_

Percy memicingkan matanya, tangannya merogoh saku tempat dimana ia menyimpan pena mematikannya, Riptide. Sejak dua langkah pertama, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Sesuatu yang _berbahaya_ menunggunya di sini.

Thalia nampak memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Percy, menggosok gelang perak di pergelangan lengan sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Andi angkat bicara. "Aku ingin tahu di mana—"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting cepat di belakangnya, membuatnya kaget dan refleks memeluk Percy.

Percy merona, menyadari _apa_ yang tengah menekan punggungnya.

Dia tak protes meskipun.

Kilat petir mengejutkan Percy, mengakibatkan Andi mendarat dengan pinggang mengenai lantai pertama kali.

"Aw."

Meringis, si putera Poseidon berkata. "Hey, untuk apa itu?"

Menurunkan lengan kirinya, Thalia memelototi Percy.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal bejat pada sepupuku, Penjaga Kolam?"

Percy membalas dengan perilaku yang sama.

"Hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah _ketidaksengajaan_ , Muka Pinus."

"...Kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan _dummy_ untuk target latihanku."

"Nu-uh, seperti _arahanmu_ lebih baik daripadaku."

Andi melihat pertengkaran keduanya dengan binar di matanya, merasa seakan-akan natal telah datang lebih awal.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan bibi Aphrodite. Meski drama di T.V. banyak variasinya, drama keluarga masih menjadi yang terbaik."

Annabeth menghela nafas, berdiri di antara Percy dan Thalia sebelum masing-masing pihak saling menerjang satu sama lain.

"Teman-teman," ujarnya tenang, dan dingin di saat bersamaan, "simpan argumen _tak penting_ kalian untuk nanti. Grover membutuhkan _kita_ jadi jangan buat dia _menunggu_ lebih lama lagi."

Percy dan Thalia cepat melupakan permusuhan mereka, memilih menahan ego dibanding menghadapi _amarah_ si pemilik iris badai.

Andi cemberut, melirik ke arah Annabeth dengan tatapan mengatakan _'Kau tidak seru, Annie'_.

Annabeth menyipit, seolah mengatakan _'Mau kuberi_ _ **p.r.**_ _berupa menghafal semua nama ilmuwan serta gelar dan hasil temuan mereka?'._

Andi entah mengapa menemukan lantai lebih menarik dibanding tatapan Annabeth.

Lalu, keempat anak-blasteran mendengar alunan musik bergema dari sisi koridor, dengan nada layaknya musik dansa. Saling melempar anggukan, mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Belum sempat lima menit, kelompok demigod melihat seorang pria dan wanita melangkah keluar dari balik bayang-bayang, dan menutup jalur mereka.

Si wanita memiliki kumis tipis, rambut abu-abu pendek dengan seragam gaya-militer hitam bergaris tepi merah. Sementara si pria, memiliki rambut abu-abu pendek, mengenakan seragam mirip dengan si wanita hanya versinya yang berbeda, dengan kumis tercukur licin yang tampak seperti terbalik menurut Percy.

"Ha!" bentak sang pria, membuat Percy hampir melompat mendengar suaranya yang begitu besar. "Pengunjung tidak diizinkan mengikuti pesta dansa! Kalian harus segera kee-luarrgh!"

Nada bicara pria itu memiliki aksen—Prancis, mungkin. Dia mengucapkan huruf r-nya seperti setengah cadel setengah berkumur. Tubuhnya tinggi, dengan wajah menyerupai elang. Lubang hidungnya mengembang saat dia bicara, membuat siapa pun sulit untuk tak memperhatikan hidungnya, dan matanya memiliki dua warna berbeda—satu cokelat, satu biru—seperti kucing jalanan.

Percy menelan ludah, instingnya mengatakan dua orang dewasa di depannya akan mengusir dia dengan temannya keluar dari sekolah tidak lama lagi.

' _Semoga mereka tidak menelepon polisi dan menuduh kami sebagai teroris di bawah umur.'_

Dia berharap penjara sedang penuh bulan ini.

Thalia dan Andi saling membagi lirikan, mengangguk lalu melangkah ke depan, sebelum menjentikkan jari masing-masing.

Mungkin ini hanya khayalan Percy atau memang kenyataan, tapi dia merasakan hembusan angin menyebar ke sepenjuru ruangan. Angin itu bertiup lumayan kencang, menyebabkan beberapa bendera yang dipajang di dinding berkibar secara beraturan.

"Oh, tapi kami bukanlah pengunjung, Pak." kata Thalia, memberi lirikan pada Andi.

Andi mengangguk. "Kami juga bersekolah di sini loh. Bapak lupa yah? Aku Andi. Dan ini Annabeth, Percy, dan sepupuku Thalia."

"Kami baru sampai karena terjebak kemacetan, Pak. Jadi tolong maafkan keterlambatan kami." Thalia mengakhiri.

Guru pria garang(menurut Percy) itu menyipitkan mata dua-warnanya, menatap rekan wanitanya dengan raut keraguan.

"Miss. Gottschalk, apa kau kenal dengan anak-anak ini?"

Meski situasinya tengah dalam kode _bahaya_ , Percy mau tak mau harus menahan tawa dengan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat.

' _Ya ampun, seorang guru dengan nama Got Chalk—Punya Kapur? HA!'_

Wanita yang dimaksud mengerjapkan matanya, seperti seseorang yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpi.

"Aku... Iya. Kurasa iya, Pak." Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat memandang keempat demigod asal Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Annabeth, Percy, Andi, Thalia. Untuk lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, paham?"

Sebelum mereka dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, Grover Underwood berlari mendekat dan berhenti sebab kehabisan napas.

"Kalian *hah* berhasil! Kalian *hah* datang tepat pada waktu—"

Dia panik ketika sadar ditatap dua guru di pandangannya.

"Oh, Miss. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! Aku, eh... "

"Ada apa, Mr. Underwood?" kata sang pria. Nada bicaranya tinggi menandakan dia membenci Grover. "Apa maksud ucapanmu, mereka berhasil? Berhasil tiba? Murid – murid ini terjebak macet dan kau sebagai rekan kelas berani berkata seperti itu?"

Grover menelan ludah. "Maaf, Pak. Maksudku hanya, aku hanya gembira karena mereka... Memilih lagu yang cocok untuk pesta dansa! Ya itu, lagunya keren sekali loh, Pak! Dan merekalah yang mengusulkan lagunya."

Miss. Gottschalk berkata dengan suara terhipnotis. "Benar, lagu yang mereka pilih keren sekali nadanya. Nah sekarang, kalian kembalilah ke ruangan gimnasium."

Empat remaja keturunan dewa mengangguk, memberi hormat dua kali lalu berkata "Baik, Bu" dan "Baik, Pak" sebelum berjalan mengikuti Grover, yang kemudian menggiring mereka ke sumber alunan musik.

Percy merinding, merasakan tatapan tajam Dr. Thorn di belakangnya, memilih mendekati Thalia dan Andi lalu bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana cara kalian melakukan itu?"

Thalia mengerutkan kening. "Melakukan apa?"

Andi nyengir. "Maksud Percy Kabut, Thals."

Sang puteri tertua Zeus berkedip. "Oh, Chiron mengajariku cara memanipulasi Kabut demi keuntunganku waktu berlatih di Perkemahan."

Percy menautkan alisnya. "Dan aku tidak tahu karena?"

"Karena kau ada _tugas penting_ saat itu," deklarasi Andi dengan senyum lebar.

Thalia menyeringai, Annabeth terkikik, dan Percy berkedip, sebelum mengerang saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Andi.

Grover kebingungan. "Tugas penting?"

Percy memucat. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Andi, Grover."

"Awal kisah hiduplah seorang laki-laki gagah di sungai yang tengah mengumpulkan sam—"

"Annabeth!"

"Aqualad _away!_ "

"... Benci kalian. Aku benar-benar _benci_ kalian."

""Kami menyayangimu, Percy.""

 _ **(Scene change – Aula Luar Hogwarts.)**_

Sebagian besar murid di sekolahnya, percaya Cedric Diggory hanya seorang penyihir _cantik_ yang kebetulan tersortir dalam asrama _terendah_ di Hogwarts.

Selain memiliki penggemar, tidak aneh kalau Cedric juga mempunyai _haters_ yang kebanyakan lelaki dibanding perempuan.

Di luar selain reputasi Quidditch nya, Cedric mengakui dia memang _rata-rata_. Tapi di dalam urat nadinya, mengalir darah _**Mars**_ serta _ **Mercury**_ yang menjadikannya _**pahlawan**_ berkebangsaan _**Romawi**_.

Suara pekikan nyaring menghentikan laju larinya, memasukkan kompasnya ke dalam jubah sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya.

Dia melihat elang.

Bukan sembarangan elang tentunya, melainkan elang _Kaukasus_ yang dikisahkan dalam mitologi Yunani, gemar memakan hati Prometheus sang Titan saat fajar tiba.

Sang anak Hufflepuff menyipitkan matanya.

' _Yunani, huh? Mengapa aku tak terkejut?'_

Cedric menggenggam rantai kalung emas di lehernya, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kan dirasakannya, dia menarik rantai secara paksa sebelum itu memanjang menjadi pedang emas bermata dua.

' _Mengingat tongkat sihirku tertinggal di kamar, maka senjata emas Imperial adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mengatasi monster ini.'_

Elang raksasa Zeus menyadari kehadirannya, langsung menukik dan meluncur menuju lokasinya.

Dua iris abu-abu Cedric mengeras, mengambil beberapa langkah kemudian berlari menyerupai _blur_ yang datang dari garis keturunannya.

Elang Kaukasus memekik keras, tapi Cedric mengabaikannya, dia melompat tanpa keraguan. Dengan latihan yang didapatnya selama berlibur di Perkemahan Jupiter, dia mengayunkan pedangnya, mendarat di lapangan terbuka dengan bunyi _BRAK_ di belakangnya.

Memasang ekspresi tenang, Cedric berbalik dan menatap Elang Kaukasus tergeletak di tanah dengan bulu-bulu sayapnya berhamburan di udara.

' _Benar-benar anti-klimaks pertarungan ini.'_

Alisnya naik tatkala melihat secarik kertas melayang di depannya, mengambil lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di itu.

 _Menunduk._

Cedric berkedip, mengangkat bahu lalu menundukkan badannya, merasakan _seseorang_ menginjak pundaknya sebelum _seseorang_ ini melompat ke udara kosong.

Sang elang raksasa mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya, tapi _seseorang_ dengan cepat menebas lehernya menggunakan pedang emas diselimuti api, membuat badannya terbakar tanpa sisa.

Cedric berkedip beberapa saat, melihat _seseorang_ itu berbalik dan menampilkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Menma Namikaze.

"Sama-sama," sahut Menma tiba-tiba, memasang senyuman.

"Jujur saja, bukan kata _terima kasih_ yang ingin kuucapkan saat ini," ujar Cedric dengan ekspresi _datar_.

Menma kebingungan.

"Lalu?"

Tanpa peringatan Cedric melesat ke arah Menma, pedang diayunkan di udara. Menma terbelalak, mengangkat pedang miliknya dan menangkis ayunan pedang Cedric, menimbulkan percikan api saat masing-masing senjata bersentuhan kasar.

" **Kenapa** kau menyerangku?!" seru Menma, yang kesal dan sedikit marah.

Cedric menggeram. " _Kau_ ingin tahu **alasannya?!** "

Dia cepat merendahkan pedangnya dan melancarkan tendangan pada dagu Menma, namun Menma membloknya dengan sikut lalu dibalas dengan tinju lurus ke wajah.

Sang anak Hufflepuff mengabaikan 'crack' yang terasa di hidungnya, langsung mengarahkan tendangan ke perut sang anak Ravenclaw, yang telat menghindar dan terpental sejauh lima kaki.

Menma mendarat dengan erangan lepas dari mulutnya, perlahan berdiri tegak.

Cedric berteriak dalam kemarahan.

"Sebab aku mencium bau _**serigala**_ darimu!"

Menma melebarkan matanya.

' _Sial!'_

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan tangga sempit yang mengarah ke ruangan berukuran sedang. Naruto Uzumaki berjalan masuk, melihat Fleur Delacour dan Viktor Krum berdiri di tempat yang berbeda, keduanya tampak serius sampai-sampai tak ada yang mencoba saling berbicara satu sama lain.

' _Meh, harus ada yang mencairkan suasana ini.'_

Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Yo!"

Bersamaan, Fleur dan Viktor mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

Fleur berkedip, sebelum tergantikan dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan, sementara Viktor menaikkan alisnya, penasaran seberapa hebat saudara temannya itu.

Naruto beralih pada Viktor. "Oh ya, kita berdua belum pernah berkenalan, bukan? Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu?"

Viktor berkedip, tersenyum dan menjawab. "Viktor. Viktor Krum. Senang berkenalan denganmu... Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, melempar seringaian ke arah Fleur. "Jadi, untuk ke depannya kau dan aku akan saling bermusuhan, huh?"

" _Hanya_ dalam Turnamen," Fleur mengingatkan, menyeringai kemudian, "jujur, aku tak menyangka _kau_ dari semua orang yang dipilih Piala Api untuk mewakili sekolah Hogwarts."

"...Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" tanya Naruto dengan alis dinaikkan.

Fleur mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Menurutmu, _monsieur_ Uzumaki?"

"Well, sebagai _gentleman_ terdengar tak sopan untukku menolak kemauan _pretty lady_ dihadapanku ini."

Viktor pura-pura batuk, mulai merasa canggung mendengar Naruto dan Fleur menggoda satu sama lain.

Dia berkata. "Aku harap kalian sadar kalau ada orang ketiga di sini."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, sebelum terkekeh pada Viktor, membuat sang Seeker Bulgaria menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, berseri.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian ketiganya. Mereka melihat Harry Potter berjalan ke dalam ruangan, membingungkan mereka semua.

"Hai, Harry." sapa Naruto, mengernyitkan dahi saat mengamati ekspresi pucat di wajah sang remaja iris hijau.

Fleur menatap Harry dengan raut kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. "Apa mereka menyuruhmu kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kami. Memberitahu kami untuk kembali ke aula, mungkin?"

Harry tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, dan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di tempat, memandang ketiga juara dengan tatapan kosong.

Berjalan mendekat, Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Harry. "Aiaiaiaiai. Alpha kepada Tommy. Ranger hijau. Masuk. Rita tengah menghancurkan kota saat ini."

Harry berkedip beberapa saat, sebelum memandang lurus muka si remaja pirang dengan tatapan getir.

"...Kesukaanku ranger merah. Naruto."

Naruto kaget.

"Ranger Zeo. In space. Galaxy. Atau yang Turbo, Harry?"

Harry memompa tinjunya.

"Mighty Morphin takkan pernah _mati!_ "

" **DINO THUNDER TERBAIK!"**

' _Kau suka seri yang itu karena 'raungan'nya bukan?'_

" **ROARRRRRRRR!"**

' _BERISIK!'_

Fleur dan Viktor bertukar tatapan bingung.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Aku pun tak jauh beda dengan dirimu."

 **BANG!**

Refleks, para juara melihat Dumbledore, bersama dengan Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Crouch, Profesor McGonagall, dan Snape masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Karkaroff dan Maxime meneriaki Dumbledore tentang kecurangan, meski Kepala Sekolah tua itu tampak mengabaikan mereka, dan memilih berjalan mendekati Harry.

Dumbledore menunduk sambil memandang Harry, yang balas memandangnya, berusaha mencerna makna ekspresi mata di balik kacamata bulan-separo itu.

"Apakah kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore tenang.

"Tidak," jawab Harry, sadar semua orang mengawasinya.

Snape mendengus pelan, terlihat tak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Apakah kau meminta murid yang lebih tua untuk memasukkannya ke dalam Piala Api untukmu?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, pasti dia bohong!" seru Madame Maxime.

Tak ada yang sadar iris safir Naruto berganti jadi merah-jingga, layaknya api, berkobar dalam amarah sebelum kembali seperti semula.

" **Kendalikan emosimu, Naruto!"**

' _Aku berusaha, Kurama!'_

"Dia tak mungkin melewati Lingkaran Batas Usia," kata Profesor McGonagall geram. "Bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat..."

"Dumbly-dorr pasti membuat kesalahan dengan lingkaran itu," kata Madame Maxime, mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin saja," kata Dumbledore sopan.

"Dumbledore, kau tahu pasti kau tidak membuat kesalahan!" kata Profesor McGonagall berang. "Sungguh omong kosong! Harry tak mungkin melewati batas itu sendiri, dan karena Dumbledore percaya dia tidak membujuk anak yang lebih tua untuk melakukannya, menurutku fakta itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bagi semua orang!"

Dia melempar pandang murka kepada Snape, yang menghiraukan kata-katanya.

"Mr Crouch... Mr Bagman," kata Karkaroff, suaranya dimanis-maniskan untuk mengambil hati, "Kau berdua... er... juri yang objektif. Tentunya, kalian menganggap kejadian ini sangat tidak biasa, bukan?"

Bagman menyeka mukanya yang kekanakan dengan saputangan dan memandang Mr. Crouch, yang berdiri di luar lingkaran cahaya perapian, wajahnya setengah tersembunyi dalam keremangan. Dia tampak agak mengerikan. Ruang yang setengah gelap ini membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tua, membuatnya tampak hampir mirip tengkorak. Tetapi ketika dia bicara, suaranya kaku seperti biasa.

"Kita harus mematuhi peraturan, dan peraturan menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka yang namanya muncul dari dalam Piala Api wajib bertanding dalam turnamen."

"Yah, Barty hafal peraturan dari depan sampai belakang," kata Bagman berseri-seri dan kembali menoleh memandang Karkaroff dan Madame Maxime, seakan persoalan sudah beres.

"Aku menuntut memasukkan ulang nama murid-muridku yang belum terpilih," kata Karkaroff. Sekarang dia sudah menanggalkan suaranya yang bermanis-manis dan juga senyumnya. "Kalian akan memasang Piala Api sekali lagi, dan kami akan terus memasukkan nama, sampai masing-masing sekolah punya dua juara. Begitu baru adil, Dumbledore."

"Tetapi, Karkaroff, caranya bukan begitu," kata Bagman. "Piala Api baru saja padam—dia tak akan menyala lagi sampai awal turnamen yang akan datang..."

"... yang jelas tak akan diikuti oleh Durmstrang!" Karkaroff meledak. "Mengingat begitu seringnya kita rapat, bernegosiasi, dan berkompromi, sama sekali tak kuduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi! Aku setengahnya berpikir untuk pulang sekarang!"

"Ancaman kosong, Karkaroff!" terdengar suara menggeram dari dekat pintu. "Kau tak bisa meninggalkan juaramu sekarang. Dia harus bertanding. Semua harus bertanding. Terikat kontrak sihir, seperti dikatakan Dumbledore. Menguntungkan, kan?"

Moody baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan timpang ke arah perapian, dan setiap langkah kaki kanannya menimbulkan suara tok keras.

"Menguntungkan?" cibir Karkaroff. "Bisa kau ulang, Moody? Jujur, aku tak paham apa maksud perkataanmu."

Nada yang dikeluarkan terdengar meremehkan, seakan apa yang dikatakan Moody tak layak memperoleh perhatiannya, tetapi tangannya membuat perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terungkap. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tak paham, ya?" kata Moody tenang. "Sederhana saja, Karkaroff. Ada yang memasukkan nama Potter ke dalam piala itu, karena tahu Potter harus bertanding kalau namanya muncul."

"Pasti orang yang mau memberi 'Ogwarts kesempatan ganda!" kata Madame Maxime.

"Aku setuju, Madame Maxime," kata Karkaroff, membungkuk di depannya. "Aku akan mengajukan keberatan kepada Kementerian Sihir dan Konfederasi Sihir Internasional.."

"Kalau ada yang punya alasan untuk berkeberatan, Potter-lah orangnya," geram Moody, "tetapi anehnya, aku tidak mendengarnya mengucapkan sepatah kata pun."

"Kenapa dia harus keberatan?" celetuk Madame Maxime, "Dia punya kesempatan untuk bertanding, kan? Itu merupakan kehormatan besar baginya! Dan hadiah uang sebesar seribu Galleon... Kau tidak tahu kalau banyak orang bersedia mati hanya untuk berada di tempat ini!"

Warna iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah-jingga lagi, menit demi menit percikan api muncul di jari jemarinya.

"Mungkin ada yang berharap Potter mati untuk itu," kata Moody, suaranya disatukan dengan geraman.

Kesunyian yang _sangat_ menegangkan menyusul kata-katanya ini.

" _Jangan membenci ku karena hal ini, Naruto._ _"_

Dalam percobaan mengontrol emosinya, sang Gryffindor pirang bingung.

' _Siapa ka—'_

Naruto meringis, merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya, tubuhnya lelah terasa staminanya mulai meninggalkan raganya. Matanya perlahan menutup.

Hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah sepasang iris biru yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir serta cemas.

 _ **(Scene change.)**_

Dalam Menara Gryffindor, tepatnya di kamar sang trio emas. Harry Potter menghela napas, menatap Ron Weasley yang memalingkan wajah dan mulai tidur.

' _Yah, setidaknya aku mulai tahu kapan ikatan persahabatan kita akan berakhir.'_

Pikirannya berlabuh pada Naruto, yang berada di _Hospital Wing_ sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia awalnya ingin menetap sementara di sana dan menunggunya siuman. Namun Madam Pomfrey mengusirnya dan mengatakan kalau pasiennya tak boleh diganggu saat sedang dalam masa istirahat.

Kemudian ada lagi sang juara Beauxbatons, yang terlihat mempedulikan figure saudaranya dan membuatnya hampir berasumsi kalau mereka berdua itu diam-diam *cough* punya hubungan khusus antar lelaki dengan perempuan pada umumnya.

"Temanmu baik-baik saja, Harry. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan keadaannya."

Harry cepat mengambil tongkat sihirnya, mengedarkan pandangan dan berusaha mencari _seseorang_ yang memanggil namanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaannya terjawab dengan bayangan _serigala_ bergerak di dinding dan melompat ke lantai. Perlahan bayangan itu mengambil penampilan seorang lelaki berumur enam belas, rambut hitam, warna mata hazel, kulit pucat bagaikan mayat. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan _Monster_ , sepatu militer, jins hitam, rantai perak di sisi celana, dan jaket biker kulit hitam.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, seakan dia sangat gembira karena dapat bertemu dengan Harry.

"Kau sudah besar yah, Harry," ujarnya dengan nada bersahabat, membuat Harry kaget karena sang lelaki tahu namanya, "terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih berada di perut Lily."

"Tunggu... Dari mana kau tahu namaku dan nama ibuku?" tanya Harry, matanya memicing dan tongkat sihirnya diarahkan pada sang lelaki.

Sang lelaki mengerutkan kening, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Harry dan berkata. "Kau tidak mengenalku? Memangnya Dumbledore tak memberitahumu sesuatu mengenai darah **Akhenaten** yang mengalir dalam nadimu? Serta _kau_ yang seharusnya menjadi _eye_ ku pada umurmu yang kelima belas?"

Harry mengedipkan mata beberapa saat. "Akhenaten? _Eye_? Err... Siapa pun dirimu, aku tak paham apa maksud ucapanmu."

Wajah sang lelaki menggelap, lalu dia menghela napas. Tersenyum lagi pada Harry.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku tahu segala _hal_ yang disimpan Lily dan James Alexander Potter? Mulai dari kekayaan, tempat tinggal, dan bisnis _muggle_ yang mereka buat dari nol, Harry?"

Harry melebarkan matanya. "H-Hah?"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'," kata sang lelaki, menjentikkan jari lalu aura hitam tipis muncul dari ketiadaan, itu kemudian menyelimutinya dan Harry.

Harry mengira dirinya akan _dibunuh_ oleh sang lelaki, namun entah bagaimana aura hitam _aneh_ itu membawa kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"Dengan _barrier_ yang baru kupasang, kita dapat bicara secara leluasa tanpa takut ketahuan oleh siapa pun," ucap sang lelaki, kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi sang Anak-Yang-Hidup, "sebelum kita membahas sejarah keluargamu. Aku ingin menghancurkan jiwa _jelek_ yang melekat di dahimu itu."

Harry tiba-tiba merasakan _panas_ yang luar biasa di kepalanya, dia menengadah dengan melepas teriakan panjang, detik demi detik keringat membasahi wajahnya, benaknya mempertanyakan kapan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kan berhenti.

Begitu _itu_ benar-benar keluar dari kepalanya, Harry merosot ke lantai, mata hijaunya melebar seraya terengah-engah. Sedangkan sang lelaki, dia tengah memegang cacing hitam yang terus menggeliat di tangannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata sang lelaki, memandang Harry dengan tatapan canggung, "maaf prosesnya agak sedikit kasar, Harry. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, mulai dari sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa takut diganggu oleh bisikan jahat Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Tom... Marvolo Riddle?" gumam Harry, yang perlahan berdiri tegak, menatap penasaran cacing yang sedang digenggam sang lelaki, "apa itu?"

"Ini? Ini Horcrux." sang lelaki menjelaskan, "merupakan sihir _rendahan_ yang dapat membuat penggunanya memiliki keabadian yang sementara. Dengan kriteria memotong jiwanya menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengikatnya dengan benda-benda tertentu. Benda-benda tertentu ini dapat disebut sebagai jangkar yang mencegahnya masuk ke tempat para roh A.K.A. Dunia Bawah.

"Biasanya, seseorang mengikat mereka ke benda mati. Tapi entah kenapa... Kau malahmenjadi Horcrux _hidup_ kepunyaan Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry berkedip. "Siapa Tom Marvolo Riddle?" untuk beberapa alasan, dia merasa takut dan familiar dengan nama itu.

Raut muka sang lelaki menggelap, berkata dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Voldemort."

Bagai disambar petir, Harry merinding tapi memaksakan membuka mulut, "V-Voldemort?"

Sang lelaki mengangguk. "Ya. Voldemort, pemimpin para _pelahap_ _maut,_ " dia mendengus jijik saat menyebut kelompok itu, "dan Tom Marvolo Riddle, mereka berdua merupakan orang yang sama. Sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tuamu."

Kedua tangan Harry mengepal erat, rasa takutnya akan nama Voldemort digantikan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Sang lelaki memunculkan api di sekeliling cacing, membakarnya menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

"Kau ingin balas dendam, Harry?" tanyanya, "pada Tom Marvolo Riddle? Dan menyelamatkan seluruh orang tak bersalah dalam proses?"

Harry terdiam, memandang lurus muka sang lelaki, "sangat. Namun, siapa _kau_ dan apa hubungan yang kau punya dengan ibuku?"

Sang lelaki tertawa. "Lily adalah _eye_ pertama sekaligus koneksiku dengan Dunia Atas. Dan untuk siapa _aku_ , sebaiknya _aku_ memulainya dari namaku, bukan?"

Dia berseri, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Namaku adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Anubis. Dewa Pemakaman dari Mesir."

 **T-B-C**

 **1\. Teknik Pedang Perapian: Cincin Api Neraka**

 **A/N: Hello reader, jumpa lagi dengan saya Pluto111 di fic DPN chapter 4 bagian endingnya :D**

 **Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chap yang sekarang.**

 **Bagus?**

 **Menarik?**

 **Atau jelek?**

 **Kasih feedbacknya di review, oke reader :D.**

 **Untuk senjata Menma, anggap saja seperti pedang Kibaranger hanya sedikit panjang serta warnanya seperti deskripsi di atas.**

 **Untuk GUEST no. 38 hanya karena fanfic indo banyak penggemar NXDXD bukan berarti saya WAJIB ikut seperti yang lain, bukan?**

 **Ngomong-ngomong reader, ada yang tahu film The Vampire diaries? Atau The Original? Mengingat fic indo belum ada yang kisah crossover itu,** _ **mungkin**_ **ini juga** _ **mungkin**_ **satu dari film itu akan kubuat dengan Naruto.**

 **Pluto111.**

 **Sign out.**


End file.
